Through My Eyes
by Aria Snow
Summary: Kishi is your average 8th grade student in Tokyo, Japan...or so you would think. She's not exactly normal for her father's an alien and her mother once a Mew Mew.But history is about to repeat itself.Can she find her true strengths in time?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Hisoka Kishi

**Chapter 1**

**Enter Hisoka Kishi!**

~.~.~.~

_**Bleach OST # 19- Never Meant To Belong**_

It is late summer in Tokyo, Japan.

But no wind blew, and no sounds of a single living soul could be heard...not even a tiny chirp of a sparrow or a squeak of a mouse. Littering the area of Lake Ashi scenes of a brutal battle could be seen. Craters patched the ground and the distinct stench of burning brush could be smelled as an ominous fog rolled into the banks. All along the way of this scene of a disaster broken and battered forms of young Mew Mews could be seen.

One was a lemur-girl with a caramel colored Mew outfit and still grasped in her left hand was the simplest of battle spears with a spiraling gold handle. She looked like she was no older then fourteen or fifteen years old. Her long nutmeg brown hair was ruffled and plastered with dirt and forest debre. Her brown tail flicked out of instinctive reaction to the painful jolts of her injuries she had suffered. Slowly her eyes opened, half-lidded to reveal soul piercing chestnut brown eyes with feline like pupils; pupils characteristic to an alien. She let out a frail groan as she reached out a hand to touch the smaller hand of the nine year old, silver haired fox-girl with a dusty grey Mew outfit.

Over closer to the brush a porpoise-girl with long bright green hair and vivid green eyes was helping a battered and gashed up man with a tall, slender built and dark eyes to his feet, carefully minding her own injuries as well. And not too far from them were two teens; one blonnet tamerian-girl and the other light brown haired boy with elfin ears were struggling to their feet. By the shoreline the battle scene only grew more heartbreaking as alien and human Mew Mews alike helped each other and tried to ease their sufferings. A young dark green haired man with pigtails limped over to the original mews and his two companions, a hotpink haired woman helping him along the way.

The desolation and devastation didn't stop here.

In the shelter of shroud of the foggy forest lay a rose-kissed teenage red wolf-girl with indigo eyes lay wounded and battered, barely even conscience as a otter-girl with neck length black hair with her hair down up in two "buns" stayed by her side. The otter-girl and wolf-girl looked like a total mess with blood and dirt coating their bodies and the chocolate brown and the red mew outfits they wore.

Further up the metalic clang of swords clashing could be heard and along with it the enraged battle cries of an alien/human hybrid teenager cracked the damp, heavy air as a battle to the death happened in the sky with violent blurred specks.

Too high to see who they were.

The cries belonged to a caracal-girl with sun-kissed, shoulder length hair and piercing gold eyes equal to that of the dark green haired alien below that was her father who was too hurt to aid his child. In each yellow gloved hand she held a single katana sword with a gold handle, rimmed with bronze and bore the symbol of a Bakeneko on each of the silver blades. She had a yellow Mew Mew outfit that mirrored that of the pink Mew Mew that was her mother, down below that watched in fright. Her pupils glowed dangerously as she glared at the tall eflin-eared diety cloaked in roped of blue and held a single long sword in his right hand. The two clashed once more, causing sparks to fly in a frickled frenzy as their blades grinded against each other with a screeching hiss. But the man gave the sliest and evilest of grins as a snicker escaped him and this brought a frightful gasp to escape her as her sword was smacked out of her left hand.

"Shit!"she hissed in a very feline manner, tan, black ringed and spotted tail lashing about causing the bell to jingle.

"What a pitiful little mongrel you are. Your traitor of a father battled better then this years ago."sneered the diety.

The Mew was hurt and tired from having to do these constant attacks but the man's words only caused her to bare her fangs with all the hostility she had with every breath she took. With a yowl she charged forward to attack as on the ground a purple haired teen aged alien boy watched in horror, helpless to aid his beloved neko. But that quickly changed when he saw her plummet through the sky, falling for the lake in bloody state after a clean slash right across her chest and stomach right to her left knee. The alien boy wasted no time, not caring if he was hurt badly himself and franticly teleported over, and flying after her with his hands out stretched in desperation as his dark blue shirt was ruffled by the wind pressure along with his black pants.

"KISHI!"

_**My name is Hisoka Anna Kishi.**_

_**I am a Mew Mew and an alien/human hybrid.**_

_**My parents are Hisoka Kisshu and Hisoka Ichigo.**_

_**My mother was the original leader of the Mew Mews and my father was one of the first of his people to try and destroy the human race but he sure didn't count on falling in love with mother...same goes for Lettuce-san and Pai-san as well as Pudding-san and Taruto-san.**_

_**It's funny, really.**_

_**I didn't count on falling in love either and how could somebody love a "freak" like me, I don't know honestly.**_

_**But here I am, falling to my demise and for what? **_

_**Because I love the alien boy that is trying to save me and risked exile so many times?**_

_**I-I honestly don't know but they say those that "Those don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it."**_

_**I can't help but wonder if this is true for what is happening right now.**_

_**But I do know my life changed forever on that day a year ago...**_

Beep! Beep!

The annoying and loud ringing of a red and grey alarm clock could be heard declaring that it was the next day.

An annoyed mumur came from a queen sized bed with green sheets and blanket as a fair skinned, ghostly pale hand came out from the covers and started feeling around on the pink nightstand for the stupid switch on the blasted clock. It didn't take long at all for the damn thing to be silenced. Tiredly another hand moved the blanket from over her shoulders to reveal an albino fourteen year old girl with snow white hair of shoulder length and fair, pale skin. Her hot-pink eyes were still heavy from a restful night's sleep. She had a simple powder pink night gown on and around her neck was a silver heart shaped locket with odd designs not of this planet engraved in them.

"Kishi-chan, are you up!"

I let out a frustrated groan, hiding my head under my pillow. _"Great, _just great_! Another day _elf girl _gets sent to the torture chamber!"_I thought bitterly.

I hated Mondays.

In fact I hated weekdays entirely for they meant the bane of my existance: School.

Sense as long as I could remember I had been teased, picked on, and everything else in between. And all because I had pointed ears, cat-like pupils, and was even paler then my own father due to being an albino. Suddenly though I felt a strong grip on my arms and felt lighter then air. Before long I landed with a painful thud on the garden floor.

"Ouch!"I grumbled as she tenderly rubbed her head before looking up on high.

There, with that impish grin, was a man with pale skin-not as pale as my own of course-and his upper canines shows a little bit just like hers did. His hair was a dark shade of green and were done up in neat crimson bands to form two pig-tails. His golden irises danced with a mischievous deminor as he smirked down on her, lazily floating in the air in a playful fashion. He wore a green and brown top with a red rim for the collar and it only covered up to his chest, exposing his stomach and his shorts were dark green with dusty brown on some spots of the legs and simple green ribbons from the back danced in the simple spring breeze that blew that morning. His arms and legs were wrapped up in a rusty brown colored material and on his feet he wore simple brown boots, fastened in place by black string.

"Dad! Did you have to do that?"

Kisshu gave a chuckle as his daughter came flying up to him in a frazzled franzy, "Ah, come on Kishi, what's with that sour expression?"

I simply blink at my father, crossing my arms as my pupils narrowed and my elfin ears twitch in annoyance. "Mom put you up to this again, didn't she?"I asked.

By the laughter that is escaping my dad I could tell I hit the nail right on the head. "You caught me! You know I have a hard time saying _no_ to my Koneko-chan, Kishi."Kishi heard him chuckle, gingerly cupping my face in his left hand.

In the end I can't help but laugh as well and pecked my father on the cheek with one of my favored butterfly kisses and teleported back into my room to get dressed. I did have to admit there are some upsides to this mixed blood line.

Teleporting and flying is one of them.

Dad always did have a weird way of showing he cared about me and mom, but that is just his style sense mom said he did all sorts of crazy things back when they were teenagers too. I quickly walked over to my closet once I'm back inside and opened up the white sliding doors to it. Inside were different arrays of clothing for teen girls like me along with sandles, shoes, and boots. And all of them were either from my father's birth planet that were her grandmother, Athena's old cloths and the rest were your modern day earth stuff that a tomboy would wear. I grabbed my school uniform. I go to the same school my mom went to when she was my age. But I really don't like it; it makes me look kinda like one of those funky sailors.

I then grabbed some simple dark green runners and went back to my bed side, quickly changing into my school clothes. When that was done with I tenderly grabbed hold of my locket that rested around my neck that dad gave me for my birthday last year. With a simple motion it opened up with a soft snap to reveal my parents, Ichigo and Kisshu in a colored photo my mother had put in. My father said the locket was very old and that it was an ancient tradition to give it to the first born daughter of a house hold back where he was born.

This brought a smile to my face instantly.

"I wonder what my grandma's like..."I half whispered to myself, closing the locket back up.

With haste I rushed over to my simple white jewery box and took out two blue pearl earrings and placed one on each lobe. I then quickly brushed my hair with the pink brush that laid on her desk next to the full body mirror, then tied a green ribbon on each side of my head to form two ponytails. After that was done I slipped on my runners, not bothering to undue the laces and rushed down the sta-uh, make that fall down the stairs considering I missed a step, causing myself a very unpleasant collison with my strawberry blonde haired mother, causing mom's ears and tail to pop out in a frazzled frenzy in her failed attempt to avoid the incoming collision.

"You two alright?"Kisshu asked, lifted a brow at the girl pile on hallway floor.

"I'm fine, Kisshu-kun."sighed Ichigo as she got back up to her feet, smoothing out the wrinkles in her red skirt and white top.

"And you, Ki?"I gave a simple nod, hand head to my head.

I got back to my own two feet with a hand from mom as my father gave his head a simple semi-amused, concerned shake with his arms crossed. "Next time, I'm teleporting down here."I stated bitterly.

I then looked at the clock on the wall and my pupils instantly narrowed in that feline manner and I let out a panicked shriek, scurrying about to grab my lunch, my school bag, and snatched a slice of french toast off of dad's plate, leaving him pouting and the Irimote cat-girl laughing with an amused lashing of her tail. I quickly slammed the door behind me, running through the ground with haste. I take a sharp turn around the corner and pick up speed for the school gate as I did some flips over passing cars, causing the drivers to go into an angry uproar for a moment at my supposed recklessness.

"Sorry!"

"Excuse me!"

"Coming through!"

I called, pushing shoving till I finally reached my homeroom but as I'm about to rush into the class I crashed into somebody that was the least I wanted to see today. And that voice that follows proves it, "Well, well if it isn't the little pale _sennyo_."

I rubbed my head gingerly with a frustrated growl where I lay on the ground. There, towering over me is Aoyama Kieko. She was the most popular girl in the school and the dagger that constantly ripped me to shreds from the inside out. She had beautiful waist length black hair and rich brown eyes and a swimmer's figure and like all the other girls at school she had that same dusty grey and white uniform.

"Back off, Kieko-teme!"I growled.

Oh how I really wanted to kick her sorry ass sky high and put that intense training father and Pai put me through along side my best friend who was also my cousin. But my parents would ground me for all eternity if I even tried doing it if it wasn't a life threatening stitch.

"Make me, freak!"sneered Kieko, looking down at her _victim_.

I slowly rose to my feet, fists clenched as my blood began to boil and threatening to bring out the ravaging beast-like rage I had inherited from my father. It took all my patience and restraint not to explode with a punch to the popular girl's face. And that look on Kieko's face is enough to make me sick to my stomach. That taunting deminor that slashed at me like a blade. Before I could say something else I let out a yelp at being pinned to the wall by Kieko. My hotpink eyes glared venomously at the fifteen year old girl that was my tormenter. I hadn't even been at school for less then 15 minutes and I was already being picked on. It was like I was a magnet for mental and physical torture.

But praise whoever was watching me up on high for I soon spot somebody coming!

Hastily I've started to struggle harder from the tightened death grip on my neck from Kieko when I see it's in fact my teacher rushing out in a panic state with my best friend, Shuuha Anna-a girl with braided brown hair of knee length and hazel eyes and was easily taller then Kieko was thanks to her father, Pai being pretty tall himself-by his side. At this I can't help but give my signature impish smirk, revealing those long canines of mine completely.

"Busted, Kieko-teme."I rasped.

"Miss Aoyama! What is the meaning off this!"

Kieko franticly darted her gaze around before letting go of her captive and looked at their teacher as Anna helped me back to my feet as our teacher started giving the school bully the scolding of a life time.

"You alright, Kishi-san?"whispered Anna in her calm, chiming voice.

I was still coughing, rubbing my now bruised throat but some how I managed a weak nod. I then looked at my friend with a small grin. I couldn't see any emotion etched on her face but Anna's eyes gave everything away, those hazel pools always reflected what she felt in reality. "I'll be fine, Anna-san."I simply croaked.

Anna gave a relieved sigh at this but concern grew as she saw the pain-stricken expression as Kishi touch her neck tenderly with her hand. _"Kieko must have been holding her pretty hard to have done this to poor Kishi-san. If Kisshu-san saw her like this he'd through a fit, if not, send both Kishi-san's parents into a frickled frenzy."_thought Anna with concern. "D-do you w-wanna...?"

"Yeah...just make sure nobody's watching."I rasped.

Anna gave a nod and quickly declared, "Sensei, I'm taking Kishi-san to the nurse's office. Kieko-san really left her neck black and blue again."

"Alright, but hurry back Miss Shuuha."said the tall, crimson haired teacher, grabbing Kieko. As Anna and I watched the student and teacher head for the princible's office the two alien/human hybrids teleported away for the the hall not far from the nurse's office.

* * *

"...SHE DID WHAT!"

Here we go again, the part of my day where my mother looked like she would race over to her ex-boyfriend's house and give him an earful. I had just returned home with Anna acting as an escort. By the fire of mixed emotions in my mother's eyes and the hate in my father's, I felt like shrinking to the size of a mouse and fleeing to some dark hole in the ground.

"Do I have to repeat myself! She gripped my neck so hard I'd sware I would pass out from lack of air if it wasn't for Anna-san showing up."I grumbled, arms crossed as she sank into the blue sofa.

The Hisoka Family's house was in fact Ichigo's childhood home way back during her days going about protecting the planet. It was just my room and my parents' room that had changed along with the family portraits on the wall. I noticed that my father had that signature _for-crying-out-loud_ expression again on his face, those gold irises of his dancing to a different _tune_. And mom just looked plain out concerned every time something like this happened to me. "Um, can I go now? Dad promised to teach me how some stuff on ariel fighting."I finally managed to get out. I saw the grim expression yet again on my mother's face, and my father smirking that wolfin smirk of his.

"I don't-"

"Oh come on, Koneko-chan~! I won't be doing anything to harm her. It's just a lil' fun between my mini kitty cat and her father. No biggy."

"Fine."

I give an overjoyed squeal and tackled my father to the ground, causing him to give a mocking sound of defeat, crying "I've been hit!" and this only caused the jovial mirth to rise between the family of three. But that soon ended as the hybrid alien/human girl and her father teleported away for the park where a cafe was.

Thankfully it was night and it proved useful to conceal them the best the shroud of the starlit darkness could.

Tonight would be interesting for sure.

* * *

"...Ok, lets see you try and summon my swords. Just simply picture them in your mind and where you left them. Then race your hands, like so."Kisshu intructed his daughter, racing his hands to the summoning position.

I watch carefully, my hotpink eyes gleaming with interest and as my father spoke I simplely gave a nod of understanding. But when my father showed me what to do and I let out the kind of excited gasp you would hear a 5 year old kid make at a giant candy store or toy store. And as quickly as those twin dagger-like swords appeared they vanished in a vivid white light.

"My turn!"I giggled, a sly grin on my creamy white, pale face.

"Then what are you waiting for, Ki? Lets see you do it."challenged Kisshu, crossing his arms.

Without a second thought I tried remembering where dad kept those Dragon Swords of his. _"Lets see, he certianly doesn't leave them where they can be easily found. For good reason too. Hm...oh, I know! Pai-san said something about a dad keeping them somewhere where they'll be out of sight and out of mind. That means their in dad's old room on his, Pai-san, and Taruto-san's ship!"_I thought, a mischievous spark prancing about in my eyes. My father had obvisously seen the impish expression on my face for his own was stunned for a matter of a second as I summoned the twin swords with no trouble at all.

"I did it! I did it~!"I cheered, practicly backfliping through the air

"That's a girl, Kishi."sneered Kisshu, "You catch on faster then I did."

I couldn't help but beam at the praise my father showered me in. It wasn't rare to get it from my father, Pai was another story entirely from what Anna had told me. Then without delay I gave the daggers back to my father and carefully pictured those two blue bladed katanas I had been given for Christmas by my grandfather-Mom's father. And in no time flat they appeared in my hands with that smirk that could rival the very green haired alien before me. With a sly chuckle I charged at my father, and he followed swiftly.

The training had started.

I would dodge, dad attacked.

Dad would teleport and strike, I would play a lil' game of copy cat to counter.

I would strike, dad would dodge.

This pattern kept up for hours but unbeknown to the parent and child tonight was different then others. For down on Cafe Mew Mew the winged, gold cat statue had been set to scan for compatible subjects for the new Mew Project by Ryou before he left; Project Aura Mew. The _cat_ locked onto me as I spared with my father. And without delay a brilliant, blinding flash lit up the night and this didn't go unnoticed by my dad and I as we had stopped and were looking towards the cafe.

"D-dad? What's g-going on?"I stuttered , truly nervous and frightened.

Kisshu was about to answer when the ground below started to quake and shake, causing varying creatures of the night to scatter in fear. The green haired, amber-eyed man rarely ever felt fear but at seeing his daughter being engulfed by a blinding river of gold light he let out a frantic cry, his eyes glowing out of fright at hearing her let out a petrified scream.

* * *

_Wh-where am I?_

_It feels so strange._

_And why don't I have my clothes on and why am I bathed in this soothing yellow light?_

_I look myself over and find out there are varying crystal pillars surrounding me that act like a mirror in this foggy room._

_But what shocks me more is that my eyes aren't hot-pink, their goldish amber and my hair isn't white, it's emerald green like father's._

_My skin isn't albino either!_

_It's the same fair, pale shade as Anna's skin._

_**"Mew?"**_

_"Huh? Did I just hear a cat?"I said, ears twitching in confusion._

_**"Nya mewl!"**_

_I turn around to find the source of the voice._

_Stand a few inches away from me is a cheetah kitten with bold gold eyes, those cute black ears perked playfully as that black tipped tail swayed in impish pleasure._

_"Hey there, kitty. Where's your mom?"I asked, kneeling down to be eye to eye with it._

_The cat simply walks over to me and rubbs against me, getting up to kiss me affectionately on the cheek._

_This causes me to laugh, truly feeling at peace._

_Then my eyes turned wide, my pupils beginning to narrow into slits as the kitten leaped into me...and it didn't hurt at all!_

_It murged with my body._

_How was that even possible, I'll never know!_

_As the tail went out of sight into me a soft, blinding light engulfs me as I closed my eyes reluctantly at having to leave this innocent bliss._

* * *

"...Kishi? Come on, snap out of it Ki!"Is what Kishi heard half-lucidly as she awoke.

"Huh? hm, Dad?"Kishi mumbled.

Kishi could see the relief on her father's face as he looked down at her, those long upper canines of his showing in a thankful grin as he thank whoever created this vast universe. She could feel that her father was olding her bridal style.

"Thank goodness! You scared me half to death when you started to plummet to the ground after that weird light hit you, Kishi."

Kishi simply blinked in confusion, really not feeling to good.

"Um, c-can we go home? I suddenly feel light-headed."

Kisshu gave a chuckle and nodded, teleporting them both back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Roses and Wolves

**Chapter 2**

**_Roses And Wolves_**

_~.~.~.~_

I woke up the next morning with a feeble, "Nya", stretching in a very feline manner. I even rub my face with my hand in a way a cat does when cleaning itself. I am still very dazed from last night, my head's pounding like somebody took a hammer and assaulted me with it. I try in a weak attempt to get out of bed, still feeling dizzy after that strange light from the cafe that hit me last night. My ears' twitch at hearing mom's voice down the hall, clearly talking on her pink cellphone she had sense my age...

"...So you are coming home to Tokyo within a few hours, Zakuro-san?"

I manage to get up and walk over to my door, opening it a crack to see my strawberry blonde haired, brown eyed mother clearly estatic as she spoke to this person. I lift a brow at this, getting my father's _what-the-heck-is-going-on _expression as I listened in. But what I notice now is that my hearing has improved more then my normal length of hybrid hearing...

"...Oh, so you're bringing Rose-san over too. Alright, I'm sure Kishi-chan would love to meet her while you pay the other Mews a visit."giggled Ichigo with excitement, pausing to listen to her wolf-girl comrade. Zakuro was a famous model that barely had time to stay in her home town of Tokyo now a days. Ichigo was very excited to be able to see her sisterly figure again soon.

My eyes turn wide at hearing that name. _"D-did she-did mom just mention Rose? _the _famous singer, Fujiwara Rose!"_I thought with shrilled excitement. I just adored the crimson haired song artist! I had all her albums stashed away in my nightstand beside my bed. I wonder why mom or dad didn't wake me up today; my best guess right now is that dad called me in sick after the event that happened last night. But through all the excitement I never noticed a cheetah tail and ears pop out in the same manner mom's tail and ears did when she gets excited or when she and dad went and maked out.

I move over to the mirror, not feeling dizzy any more and what I see shocks me to no advail! I raise my hands to my face in a very feline manner, my ears twitch and my tail lashed in curiousity at the sight and a soft "nyau" escapes me. My heart starts to race and I let out a panicked, very feline scream. Bye bye to my normality, wave to it as the wind takes it away! This sure as anything got my parents attentions as they enter the room to find me hovering near the ceiling, trying to figure out why I had a cheetah tail and ears. Kisshu had a dumbfounded expression on his face while Ichigo was laughing, hanging up the cellphone after saying goodbye to Zakuro.

"Ichigo, why does our daughter have cat ears and a tail?"asked Kisshu as he flew over and got a firm grip on his panicking albino daughter's shoulders.

"That's what I wanna know, dad! Nya, nya~!"I whined, gripping his green t-shirt in a death grip, tail twitch as my tan and black truffed ears laid flat against my head.

My dad just used mom's name.

He didn't say her pet name like he always did.

And from past knowledge dad only did that when he was...

a)serious

b)scared

or the ever popular "c", upset.

Ichigo gave the simplest of grins, a hand coming to rest on her mouth in an effort to suppress a chuckle that was trying to escape her. "Kishi-chan, Kisshu-kun, where were you training last night?"

"The park where the cafe is."my father and I said in unison.

"Meet me in the livingroom. This is one story I haven't ever told you two before."said Ichigo, motioning for them to follow as she left the room.

My father and I both just look at each other, my ears perking up high in interest while my father had his confused/wondering expression on his face. I give a shrug as I locked my hot-pink irises with my father's piercing gold ones. "We better go then, huh?"I asked, quickly going over and grabbing my green house coat and putting it on.

Kisshu gave a nod, "Yeah, we better Ki."

And with an action that was as simple as breathing my father and I teleported down to the livingroom.

My father took a seat on the simple blue love seat while I took my favorite place on the sofa, my tail coming to wrap over my legs once I'm comfy.

"Alright, care to explain now, mom? I'm still dancing on that thin line of composer and panic here! ~Nya nya!"I said with my left ear twitch in annoyance.

I'm not a patient girl, not as much as Anna-san is!

And my parents know it, and it seems my mother knows it the most by the way my tail and ears are giving away my emotions like a beckon.  
My father gave no response, stilll very confused but quite amused at the turn of events.

"Well, that cafe in the park was where I used to work at your age, Kishi-chan. It's called Cafe Mew Mew and it's run by Ryou, the founder of Project Mew Mew."said Ichigo as she went over to fetch a tiny silver jewelery box. She handed the box to her daughter with a simple grin, Kisshu smirking knowing with that impish smirk of his.

I simply blink at the box I now held, looking up at my parents in confusion. But they both nod at me in approval. So I open the box and inside, resting on the red velvet is a gold oval pendant with cute pink markings, the center marking being a bold heart. "What is this?"I finally managed to ask, gently caressing the pendant in my delicate hands.

"That's what your mother used to transform. Without it Koneko-chan can't fully tap into her powers as a Mew Mew."explained Kisshu, resting his chin in his right hand as he leaned forward a bit.

Ichigo gave a nod, "Yes, it's called a Mew Pedant. All the other Mews Mews have them; Mint-san, Lettuce-san, Pudding-san, and even Zakuro-san have their own pendant meant only for them and react only to them."

"Oh."I said, my tail tip flicking.

"Anyways, it was Sunday and I gotten my very first date with Aoyama-san. We were going to go see the Red Data Animal exibit there. I had a blast there, getting to see so many different animals. When we were finally done Aoyama-san and I decided to just laze around in the park area for awhile not too far from the cafe. It was then it happened, not long after he had left to get something to drink for each of us."explained Ichigo, sitting down by Kisshu once more.

I listened closely to mom's story and I can see dad was very bitter at hearing the name of Kieko's father. Dad really hated the enviromentalist that was my bane of existance's father. From past stories I heard from my parents...dad had competed against Aoyama for my mother's affections. _"I wonder why mom's telling us this story in the first place."_I thought tentively.

"Anyways, that gold winged-cat statue on top of the cafe shot out a beam of light, encircling me. But in the range of the light were four others,"

"Lettuce-san, Mint-san, Pudding-san, and Zakuro-san, right?"I asked.

Ichigo gave a nod, "Yes, the light engulfed all five of us but it effected us each differently in our dream states from the light. I was fused with an Irimote Wild Cat. The others were infused with a bird, a porpiose, a monkey, and a wolf. When I awoke it was dusk and the next day was when things got really weird for me and that day was when I first transformed and it was my very first battle."

My dad and I are gawking at what we heard.

So that's how mom and the other Mews got heir powers!

I then see my father get a sly grin on his face and teleports away, quickly returning with a ball in hand-one of my childhood toys-causing my pupils to turn wide like a predator on the prawl. And apparently mom's struggling with those feline instincts of her's too, but she's managing better then me as dad tosses the ball into the air, "Catch, kitty cat."

I try to fight it but it is no use as I jump forward in a very feline motion. My mother managed to stay in control but me...I'm now floating in the air, kicking the ball with my feet and my hands firmly gripping it as I purr contently. I stop at this realization, dropping the simple beach ball and stare at my parents in a daze. _"WHAT IS FREAKING HAPPENING TO ME! I JUST PURRED FOR PETE SAKES!"_I thought, yelling inside my head. By now my tail and ears are completely gone, leaving behind what normality I had. By the look on my parents' face I can see their not happy and the words that follow only confirm it...

"Why I otta-!"spat the emerald haired man.

"Calm down, Kish-kun."hissed Ichigo.

Kisshu simply pouts, crossing his arms and mumbling something about the crazed blonde snob that lived in Cafe Mew Mew. Ichigo just shakes her head in frustration, not happy. But I'm left in the dark here..._again_! "Would somebody tell me what's going on here! I hate being left out of things, I get enough of that at school!"I snarled, my instincts causing me to show my teeth.

Kisshu and Ichigo look at thier very frazzled daughter, truly concerned and fretful for their only child. Ichigo feared her daughter had been fused with a higher or more potient amount of feline DNA. But both suspected now that it all lead straight to Ryou.

Ichigo is about to answer when the door bell rings, so she quickly goes over as Kisshu sat down on the sofa with Kishi after getting her to come back onto solid ground. The strawberry blonde opened the door and there, standing at the door way was a lavender-kissed haired woman with sapphire eyes. The woman wore a simple black coat and purple shades rested on top her head and she wore a simple indigo designer dress and high heels. The model appeared to be no older then around her thirties or so.

And beside the woman was a crimson haired man-slayer of a seventeen year old teenaged girl; her hair went down to her waist just like the older woman beside her. Her eyes were a gentle skyblue hue and her skin was fair. Her bangs framing the sides of her _delicate_ face were done up into simple and dainty franch braids. Her slender, acrobatic body sported a plain red summer dress and around her neck was a silver necklace with a rose shaped ruby pendant.

"Ah, Zakuro-san and Rose-san, konnichiha!"I hear my mother say in pleasure.

"Konnichiha, Ichigo-san. It's been too long."said Zakuro, smiling that ever rare smile of hers as the two walked inside.

I steal a glance over my father's shoulder with a soft, "nya" and my pupils turn wide in excitement. I quickly get to my feet as I see Zakuro, my mom, and Rose herself come in. I feel like a cat that's been on a catnip high honestly at really getting to meet Rose. "Hey, if it isn't Kishi-san, boy have you ever grown."I hear Zakuro tell me, and I smile a big grin as a giggle escapes me.

"Yep!"

"Hey there Ookami-san."said Kisshu in amusement, arms resting snugly behind his head as he glanced over.

Zakuro just gave a simple nod as Ichigo motioned for Zakuro to follow her into the kitchen, Kisshu following not long after. Leaving the two girls alone in the room.

I can see Rose smiling fondly in a sisterly manner at me, which has me kinda confused but I'm caught off guard at what she calls me, holding her left hand behind her back casually. "Konnichiha, Imouto."giggled Rose, poking me on the head with a single finger. I grunt at the gesture, shaking my head for a second and I'm still very confused.

And Rose knows it by my expression.

The older teen gave a warm smile, "That's right, I guess you don't remember me sense you were still too little. You were only a toddler last time I saw you. You tended to cling to me like nobody's businness."

I try to remember but it is just to distant and blurry it seems. But in the end I return the smile and didn't realize my cat ears and tail have popped out again. And Rose is gawking at the sight. "Um, Kishi-chan, what's with the cat ears and and tail?"I hear the red-head ask me as I franticly try to hide my ears and tail. I avoid her eyes, blushing a hue that would put cherries to shame.

But then I noticed something interesting.

Rose now also has a tail and ears appear on her body.

"Nee-san, what's with the ruddy dog tail and ears?"I challenged right back.

"What are you-EEEK! Mother!"shrieked Rose as she noticed, trying to make her tail and ears vanish.

"What!"said Zakuro, Ichigo, and Kisshu as they dashed inside the livingroom.

All three stare, flabbergausted at the sight of the two teen girls. Rose had a pair of ruddy Red Wolf ears and tail, while Kishi had her Cheetah ears and tail back out. Ichigo and Zakuro both sigh in frustration. The universe seemed to have a sense of humor in doing this to both mothers' children.

"Here we go again. I was afraid this would happen after that light hit you when we passed the park gate last night, Rose-chan."said Zakuro, crossing her arms.

My parents and I...even Rose lock eyes with the older wolf-girl, very confused and puzzled. _"Great, just great! My life just got a lot more _easier_ on me!"_I thought with a very feline hiss.

"Looks like we gotta go pay that crazy blonde a visit."said Kisshu, a rare icy tone to his voice.

I know then and there, no questions asked.

Mom, Rose, Zakuro, and I are all going back to the scene of the _crime._

_

* * *

_

It is late afternoon by the time mom, Rose, and I reach Cafe Mew Mew's doors.

Zakuro had to leave for a photo shoot, sadly, but on the bright side I've quickly gained a friend in Rose.

In fact I see her like an older sister for some weird reason that was etched into my psyche.

Cafe Mew Mew is a small pastel colored building of white, red, and pink hues. It had heart shapes on it and some of the windows were also heart shaped. In appearance it is rather cute. And luckily, it is open today. But mother looks like she is ready to pounce like a feline on the hunt as she opens the door. Me, on the other hand, I'm shaking in my skin under my pink cloak that belonged to my grandmother-Kisshu's mom.

Rose clearly notices this by how wide my pupils have turned and the fact I'm shaking like a leaf in the wind. I can feel her put her hand on my shoulder in a concerned, friendly gesture. "Are you alright, Kishi-san?"asked Rose softly.

I look up at her from the safety of the hood of my cloak, my hand instinctively moving to shield my face, and the other gripping my cloak tighter. I-I'm not good with crowds; they honestly scare me. I've got too many scars from emotional trauma from past bullies I got as I grew up. I look at Rose with frightful eyes as we continue forward towards what looks like that checkout or take out desk thing and mom's brown eyes are blazing in anger by now as she talks to this guy with very long hair in a ponytail and a simple white top and black pants.

"You gonna answer, me Ki?"asked Rose again.

I snap out of my daze and it takes awhile for me to muster up the courage...what lil' I had anyways, "I-I'm not ok. I'm frightened. I'm scared out of my mind."

Rose really looked concerned now as she gazed at the petrified human/alien albino hybrid girl that she saw as a little sister sense they were both small. More then anything she hated to see her comrade like this. _"Kishi...what can I do to ease this _pain_ you suffer so much from?"_thought the young crimson haired teen, skyblue eyes shooting leers at the teens that eyed Rose and Kishi as she gripped a little harder to try and reasure her frightened albino friend.

Before long my mom nods to us, motioning her hand for us to follow her into the back of the cafe.

So, we did.

I soon spot a steel door after we go down to the basement and by now my mom really is fuming and kicks open the door with a very angry, very feline growl. And this clearly startles the tall man in a simple navy t-shirt and black pants. The man looked like he might be in his mid. or late fourties or something, I don't know to be sure though.

"Hisoka-san, don't do that-"but he doesn't get to finish that sentance for my mom now has him pinned to the ground like a cat on prey.

And this cat-girl was not happy.

"RYOU!"I hear my mom yell and I can see her black tail and ears have appeared.

That's another thing that tends to happen to mom; her tail and ears now a days tend to appear when she is angry, startled, or is _playing_ and flirting with dad in their room. And right now as I take the hood of my cloak off my head, Rose and I can see Ryou flinch at seeing my mother's ears and tail showing hostility of a mother cat protecting her kitten.

"Hey, hey what's got your tail in a knot, Ichigo?"said Ryou, looking a bit nervous.

"Gee, maybe it's the fact my daughter and Zakuro's daughter both have ears and tail from a Red Data Animal pop out once or twice today after coming around the Cafe's area last night!"snarled Ichigo, tossing/pushing Ryou into the chair and crossing her arms.

"Ichigo, what on earth...oh."said Ryou, now seeing that Rose and I had our ears and tail out again.

Ryou eyed the two girls; one girl was an alien/human hybrid albino with hotpink eyes and looked no older then fourteen years old and the the other was clearly seventeen and had a gymnist's figure with waist length crimson hair and skyblue eyes. The hybrid had a pair of Cheetah ears and tail while the other had a pair of Red Wolf ears and tail. A smile spread on his face.

It had worked!

Aura Mew was now under way.

"Ryou, I know that look. So spill the beans already."said Ichigo coldly, tapping her foot.

"Yes, do tell before Kishi-chan goes into a panic attack here. I can already smell just how frightened she is here...ritually!"huffed Rose, looking just as crossed.

Rose is right, I-I'm not good in large crowds...let alone a lab like this. The only time I was this scared before was back when I was five and we were on a field trip to the local swimming pool and a bully pushed me in the deep end...I-I almost drowned that day. But luckily Lettuce had been one of the parent volunteers and she had saved me.

"Well?"all three of us demanded.

Ryou suddenly cracked a smirk, laughing a bit as he rested his hand on his forehead. Did he know why? Oh, yes he did! "Project Aura Mew is what happened last night."he explained getting up, and grabbing a remote control for the huge tv monitor on the lab wall.

Ichigo was staring in shock, fear dancing in her eyes as she held her hand to her mouth in a silent gasp of realization. But Rose and I can only stare at each other, very confused.

"Project...Aura Mew?"I said, my ears and tail are gone once more as well as Rose's own canine tail and ears.

Ryou nodded.

"Don't tell me, i-is-it can't be!"stuttered Ichigo, turning pale as a sheet.

Again the blonde haired scientist nodded, "I'm afraid so, Ichigo. But it's different this time, I'm afraid. That's why I did Project Aura Mew. We need a stronger defense against this."

"What are you guys talking about?"both Rose and I asked in unison.

My mom gave a sigh looking truly concerned for me and Rose as she spoke, "I'll tell you when the time comes. For now, I'll leave you with Ryou and I'll head home. You can teleport back with Rose, Ki after he's done explaining things he wants to say."

"...Alright mom."I said timidly.

"Yes Hisoka-san."agreed Rose.

My mom then leaves the lab and the cafe, the sound of the door shutting signaling her departure. Ryou motions us to take a seat, but I refuse and take to hovering, crossing my legs. I feel much more at ease flying then I do walking when I'm as jumpy as I am right now. And I can see Ryou is a little ansty himself around me, knowing very well I'm the daughter of one of the original aliens that once were the enemies. Me, I'm the daughter of Kisshu; impish and bull-headed Kisshu.

"So...what is Aura Mew anyways?"asked Rose, resting her chin on her hand as her elbow rested on the arm of the chair.

"Well, sense both your parents were once Mew Mews but still retain their DNA from those times years ago, I'm sure they've told you about the original Mew Project?"he asked calmly.

Both Rose and I nod.

We knew alright; in fact that was the first thing they explained to us when we were old enough.

"Alright then, it is like that but there are some differences."

"Like what?"I asked, relaxing in midair in a very Kisshu manner.

"For one, your DNA is more potient and is interewined with your auras. The beam picked the Red Data Animal that best fits your aura and personality. Like, you Kishi, got a feline like your mom...which means you now fill her shoes as the leader of the Mew Mews."said Ryou as he turned the monitor on, showing some clips of the Original Mews.

"So, let me get this straight, we're now following in our parents foot steps?"asked Rose, lifting a brow at the man.

Ryou nodded again as he took a seat himself before continuing on, "Yes, Rose. That is correct. But also the weapons of the Aura Mews react only to them and can only be used by that Aura Mew. What's even more so is your animal instinct of your animal is more potient then your parents and as such your tail and ears tend to pop out more often then Zakuro and Ichigo do. Which me-"

"Which means our senses are as well. And as such we can hear, smell, and see better then the average human can unless something happens to us."I quickly said, now starting to understand what's going on.

Ryou and Rose both gawk at me in shock at how fast I had caught on. _"Pai and dad always did say I catch on to things quickly. Guess, this is no acception."_I thought with a snicker, a impish grin on my face that exposed my long upper canines.

"Why, yes. You are quite the bright one aren't you, kid?"

Rose gave a chuckle at the blush that forms on my flustered face. But before Ryou could continue on we hear a comotion coming from up stairs so, I quickly teleported out to see a mutated, four winged hawk terrorizing the park area. It had a sheild plate thing on it's chest and it looked like somebody mixed it with a dragon for pete sakes!

"For crying out loud, what is that thing!"squeaked Rose, truly wide-eyed just like I am as she arrived by my side.

"Don't ask me, nee-san! It looks like something out of a freak show."I said, a nervous expression on my face.

The beast spots us and for some reason locks eyes right at me and lets out a blood curling shriek, making both Rose and I cringe. It flaps its mighty wings and a razer sharp wind is fired at the both of us...mainly me. We both let out a frightened yelp but just before the attack comes in contact with us I feel arms wrap around me and so does Rose and we're quickly taken away into the shelter of the trees as I hear, "Gotcha, my lil' mini kitty cat!" and then another male voice over in Rose's direction, "I've got you."

I slowly open my eyes to see I'm in my dad's arms, bridal style again, "Dad!"

"You alright, Kishi?"I hear my father ask, a serious expression on his face as he puts me down on the branch.

I give a nod as he strokes my snow white hair and look over to see Ryou had saved Rose.

"What on earth is that thing!"both Rose and I yelled, still a little bit shaken.

"Chimera animal."both Ryou and Kisshu stated coldly.

"Chimera..."

"...Animal?"

Kisshu gives a nod, a venomous leer in his eyes as they flashed blue. It sure didn't go unnoticed by me, Rose, or Ryou. I know they only did that for certian things. And a good portion of them aren't good!

"Look out!"I hear Rose and Ryou call as the beast struck again, this time with it's talons.

I don't think twice, I just act and take the blow to my legs in an effort to stop the mutated bird from getting at my dad. And it worked, but it leaves me grimancing in pain as crimson liquid trickled down my legs and stain the grasses below red. And clearly my father is stairing, horror-strickened-horror at seeing me hurt like this. And clearly Rose is no different by the frantic cry she gives, calling out to me.

"You...alright dad?"I rasped, pain lacing my voice.

"...K-Kishi."gasped Kisshu, just barely managing to get his daughter's name out.

"I'm fine."I hissed, my cat ears and tail now out, tail lashing irratably.

Kisshu could only stare at his daughter. She was so much like he was, and so much like his precious Koneko-chan, but this right here. This recklessness...this was 100% Kishi! His gold eyes danced with fear for his child, unable for the first time in many years, unable to get a single word out. But where the talons had injured her legs he could see a familar birthmark...identical to Ichigo's and it was on the same place and the same leg...only it was now glowing a brilliant gold and that glow creeped up her body, engulfing her in a yellow aura.

Ryou saw this and quickly handed Rose a rosie pink Mew Pendant and then pulled out a gold one, "Kishi, catch this!"

I looked over and saw Ryou toss me a gold version of my mother's pendant and I easily catch it in my "delicate" hands. I stare at it for a moment, ignoring the pain that is rippling through me. And for some reason I am hearing a voice in my head, yelling at me what to say...and by the nod Rose gives me she is the same way. I turn in mid flight to face the roaring beast, my eyes flashing blue just like dad's had been as my pupils narrowed to dangerous, venomous slits. My feline instincts are yelling at me: fight or flight. I am choosing fight! I close my eyes and hold the pendant close to me and Rose kisses her's as we each yelled in a battle cry,

"Mew Mew Cream! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Rose! Metamorpho-sis!"

And before the beast can hit us a blinding light engulfs the two of us, repelling the hawk chimera animal and causing both Ryou and my father to shield their eyes. The light takes each of us to a ripple in time and space, our bodies stripped bare of the clothing we had on.

* * *

_**Search For The Girl - Pokemon Heroes**_

My pendant lets loose a gold light and vanishes as I held my legs and my head close to my knees as the birthmark glowed brighter as I unraveled myself. I lifted my head, eyes still closed, my mouth opening a bit as I bring my hands to my face and quickly away as I fully unraveled, eyes still closed as the light bathes me in a pale yellow hue before becoming a shower of gold sparkles as I had my arms raised high, looking up with partly open hotpink eyes. I then started moving in a rhymetic motion identical to how my mother described how her transformation went.

And as I do two ribbons of yellow light wrap around my body, forming a Mew outfit identical to my mother's only it was yellow and dark yellow. My hair is now bronze-kissed and my skin isn't albino, it equaled that of my mother's own skin hue as my body glittered gold. I shot open my eyes to reveal they are now piercing goldish amber, like father's own eyes. I leap down, crouched in a feline manner as I glance over my shoulder as my cheetah tail appeared in a vivid yellow light and quickly after a dark yellow bow with a blue crystal bell appeared in a similar manner. My tail lashed, causing the crystal bell to set loose a soothing-yet haunting-chime. I then out stretched my hands as the yellow light engulfed them, turning into dark yellow wrist length gloves, and I kneed at the air in that same feline mannerism mother had done at my age when she was a Mew.

My cheetah ears then pop out, taking the place of my elfin ones. I raise my left hand above my head and a smaller ribbon of dark yellow with a gold rimmed, pink topaz charm appeared in that same gold light. I open my eyes again and leap back with a impish grin, showing my upper canines. I take a quick bow before lifting my left foot to the air, showing my flexiblity as my bell chimed in once more with my movements. I then get back up, putting my foot down and spreading them out, one in front of the other as my eyes are closed once more. My left hand is out stretched, a yellow ribbon of light swaying about as if a breeze blew. I then begin spinning, the light ribbon in my grasp and it wraps around my neck to form a yellow and dark yellow choker where my pendant now rested in place. And I waste no time taking my mother's pose she had once shown me, shooting open my piercing gaze.

And I leave the ripple between time and space.

* * *

_**The Butterfly by Celtic Woman**_

Rose's pendant began to glow again as she held it to her stomach, her body stayed straight but her legs curved forward a little bit as she was bathed in the rose colored light, her long hair dancing in the gales of this realm. The pendant vanished, her birthmark was identical to her mother's but it was glowing red along with her finger nails as her hands parted away. She lifted her hands up in a dancer's motion, eyes still shut tight as the red light created the fingerless gloves on her hands and the rose pink Mew outfit identical to that of her mother's. Her crimson hair quickly turned a shade of red that put red roses to shame as her Red Wolf ears appeared as she continued her swirling dance.

Her tail soon appeared as well as the rest of the outfit, her dark red boots following too sweet as a warm red fire engulfed her as she stayed in a curved pose, legs partly crossed along with her arms that were held up high. With a harsh wolf-like cry she shattered the flames, lashing out and jumping into the air, coming forward like a wolf leaping on it's helpless prey. Her hair bangs that framed her face now each were held in place by long colorful bands of silk and now that her eyes were open it was revealed they were now a stunning indigo. She then did a backflip into the air, for some reason a partly cloudy night sky with a cressent moon was visible when she did it. Before landing she showed off her ancrobatics, twisting and turning in the air before landing safely on the _ground_ and took her mother's pose. And then Rose too left the ripple between space and time behind.

* * *

The light left us and I'm now standing on the ground, which causes me to grimace sense my injury is still there. I remember mom telling me if you got hurt or sick in or out of a Mew Mew form it remains with you in and out of it. But as I look down to take a quick note of it I see it has healed itself to a point I would be able to stand like I am, when I know very well I shouldn't be able to! _"What the blazes!"_I thought as I look myself over even further. And apperently Rose is doing the same. But that doesn't last long as both Rose and I go into a Mew Mew pose as I say, "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face! Nya~!(N/A: Yeah, corny 4Kids slogan I know but it fits Kishi better then the Japanese one XP)"

And I can quickly see the laughter dancing on my father's face as he shoots me his signature grin he gives my mother and I all the time...almost. And I can't help but smile back and grinning at Rose slyly. "Um, what do we do now?"I hear Rose say as we dodge another attack from the hawk chimera animal.

"Shout out whatever pops in your head, and don't waste a single second doing it!"called Ryou quickly.

Rose gives a nod, quickly catching me as I stumble from another dodge, a painful grunt escaping me. And sure as anything a little voice rings in both our heads but Rose is the first to react.

"Rose Dagger!"she called out, a red, gold, and pale pink weapon identical to Zakuro's appearing in her hand.

I also waste no time taking a deep breath to calm myself down and bring both my hands to my sides, "Bakeneko Blades!"

Instantly, two yellow and gold handled katanas appeared in my hands. The steel of the blades were long and slender and each had strange engraving in it of a bakeneko-a Monster Ghost Cat-in the stalking potision. I lock eyes with the beast before us as Mew Rose attacks with a Rose Ribbon Flash, an attack identical to what I heard Zakuro's looked like but this one was brighter and like my weapons they gave off an aura that matched our own.

I carefully allow myself to start flying into the air, then and there as Rose distracts the hawk chimera, doing damage to it in the process. But then I notice the beast attack with that wind attack and it hits my friend dead on target, slashing and gashing at her body. "NEE-SAN!"I called out in fright and charged forward. I jump in and, yet again, recklessly take the next attack, sheilding my friend's beaten up form with my body, causing me to yelp a few times. _"I will...not...yeild!"_I thought, enduring the blows. My eyes then flash again as I struggle back to my feet and shoot a leer that caused the chimera animal to flinch for a second. I soon take this chance and lift my katanas to my face, crossing each to form an "X" as I glare angrily at it. "Nobody touchs my friends and family and gets away with it! So time you get a lil' taste of what this neko can do!"I snarled, my tail bristling as it lashed about aggressively.

My blade begins to glow a vivid yellow light as the hawk chimera comes at me, "Light..."

It continues it's charge at me, attacking with it's toothy beak and with a blinding flash I vanish, slashing as I say the last word in my mind, _"..DANCE!"_

I land safely on the ground, once again visible as I stood there crouched on the ground. Silence hangs eerily in the air, only my heavy, ragged breaths could be heard along with Rose's own. Then one of my legs gives way as I start to sway but I manage to hold myself up as the chimera animal tries to attack but falls over, dissolving and vanishing. Leaving behind only the helpless hawk and the jellyfish like critter that Masha likes to eat. And sure enough I can hear that pink puff ball's squeaky lil' voice, "Retrieved! Retrieved!"

My Mew form and Rose's both vanish in a flash of sparkling light along with our weapons. But the adrenaline that had been flowing through my vains is vanishing quickly as I struggle to my feet. Compared to me Rose only has grazes and flesh wounds. I've got talon marks still on my leg and the blood I had lost is getting to me.

Kisshu and Ryou are smiling in relief but that feeling vanishes as they saw Kishi begin to sway. As quick as he could Kisshu teleported over and caught his daughter just as she collapsed with a pitiful groan. This had been his daughter's first real battle and he was quite proud of her. _"Pai and Ichigo are going to have a fit when they see Kishi like this. Oh well, she fought bravely even though she was scared out of her mind."_thought the green haired man with a gentle smile. Slowly, Kisshu took her arm and placed it around his shoulders, his other hand grabbing his daughter firmly around the waist to help support her barely even lucid form as Ryou jumped down from the tree, coming over to help Rose up.

"Is Kishi-san ok, Kisshu-san?"asked Rose nervously walking over and eying her team mate.

As if on cue I lifted my head and opened my eyes to reveal my hotpink irises and give a weak grin at Ryou and Rose, "I'll be fine...nee-san...I've had worse."

I can see Rose and Ryou look at Kisshu for confirmation and my father nods, "Uh huh, she had worse back when she was learning to fly and teleport. She sure as ever broke a bone or two on those flying lessons like I did back when I was being taught those things."

"Alright, Kisshu. You take her back home then. I'll finish explaining what we were talking about to Rose and take care of her scratchs and grazes. That fine by you?"asked Ryou, crossing him arms, his voice sounding quite smug to me.

"No problem for me, _baka_."retorted Kisshu, Ryou having a scowl on his face

By now everything sounds like it is under water by the time my eyes begin to close. I'm just too tired. And my father seems to notice this as well as Rose leaves with Ryou, glancing back in worry for me. My father leans down and has me lie against his chest. "You fought well, Ki. Although your mother's going to have a fit when we get back."chuckled Kisshu softly as he stroked his daughter's cheek.

I can't help but smile, still very groggy after having to fight that thing. If mom and Ryou are right then history is repeating itself, only things are much more dangerous then when the original Mews had fought the war to save this planet. And my wounds along with Rose's own prove the point. "Pai-san's going to blow his top when he sees me like this."I chuckled right back, flinching though by the pain from my wounds. This causes my father to get a grave expression, his mirth leaving his face.

"Can I gets some sleep now?"I asked my dad softly.

Kisshu gave it some thought for a moment. It would be easier taking her back if she was out cold; he could just carry her back. So, he smiled and closed his eyes as he spoke..."Yeah, you can kitty cat. You've earned it." then opened up his eyes again. His piercing gold eyes were concerned yes, but they overflowed with just how proud he was of his daughter.

With a thankful smile I closed my eyes as I felt my father pick me up in that bridal style he tended to favor with mom and I sense I had gotten too big to be picked up any other way a parent normally would do. And I happily grip my father's green t-shirt out of habit, barely even conscience. As my father starts to teleport away to get home quicker I surrender completely to the endless abyss of my dreams.

* * *

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Kisshu you baka!"snarled Ichigo after hitting her husband across the head with her fist.

Kisshu had just returned not long ago with their injured daughter, with Pai and Lettuce by his side after dropping Kishi off in her room. Lettuce and Pai were upstairs in fact, tending to her wounds from the battle. Ichigo looked like she was about to pounce on him by the way she gave him a death glare like she was now.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! And certianly not Pai's or Taruto's either, Koneko-chan. The Chimera Animal she battled isn't like anything we ever used. It's on an entirely different level."protested Kisshu, trying to get Ichigo to calm down.

"I will have to agree with my kindred, Kisshu, here Ichigo."came the voice of an older dark haired, tall alien man as he walked into the room wiping the blood from his hands with a damp wash cloth.

The man had dark purple hair done up in pigtail like Kisshu, but only one pigtail. His dark, steel blue eyes were cold and tactical but overflowed with wisdom. He wore a dark lavender and black sleeveless top and black pants. He wasn't wearing his dark lavender arm bands though sense it was a bit hot this evening. This man was Kisshu's cousin, Pai Shuuha and the husband to Lettuce and the father to Anna.

Ichigo backed off Kisshu, looking much calmer, but now her anger was replaced by worry.

"How's Kishi-chan, Pai-san?"asked Ichigo.

"She will be fine. Lettuce is just finishing and cleaning up the supplies. Honestly, I have seen far worse from my cousin here years ago. This is nothing."said Pai calmly as leaned against the wall of the living room.

Kisshu instantly flinched, looking like he had seen a ghost as he remembered his little joust with the Blue Knight at Tokyo Tower. He still had the scar to prove just how close he had came to dying that day. And yet again this caused a shiver to run up his spine, making Ichigo have a concerned look dance in her brown eyes. "Don't remind!"grumbled Kisshu, sinking into the sofa after walking over to it.

"Would you care to explain what happened Kisshu? If what I am able to apprehend here is correct then our home is indeed in danger. Along with everything we have grown to love and treasure more then our lives."said Pai, looking quite worried and scared for his family in that rare spout of emotion.

Kisshu gave a sigh as Lettuce came down the stairs with her medical kit. Lettuce pretty much looked the same, only she wasn't a shy teenaged girl any more and she now had her vivid green hair in a simple ponytail. She still wore glasses, but they weren't as big as her ones from her teen years and were frameless. She had on a simple doctor's lab coat on since she came here from the hospital where she now worked contently, doing what she did best...helping others in need. But under that coat was a pale green t-shirt and a floral green squort.

"Ok, I've finished up with Kishi-chan, we can go back home whenever you're ready to Pai-kun."said Lettuce warmly, her gentle emerald eyes dancing with that same peaceful light of hers.

Pai, Ichigo, and Kisshu looked over at the porpiose-girl with thankful and understanding expressions gracing their faces. Kisshu and Ichigo then started explaining just as the door bell rang. Lettuce went over and let Rose come in, Zakuro not far behind now that the model had arrived, returning after the tiring day. The two continued and Rose filled in the confusing parts on the Aura Mews with information gained from Ryou.

"Well, that about sums it up. Ryou, says we gotta find three other Aura Mews."said Rose, crossing her bandaged leg and crossing her arms.

Pai and Lettuce both looked at each other, exchanging silent words before sighing in defeat. "I think you might have found your third member of the Aura Mew Mews, child."said Pai, his voice carrying a rare note of emotion to it yet again.

Ichigo, Rose, Kisshu, and Zakuro turned wide-eyed at this as their stares drilled into Lettuce and Pai.

"Well, who is it?"asked Zakuro finally.

Lettuce looked at her husband, nervously fiddling with her bangs before finally getting the courage to speak up as Rose left the room to go see Kishi. Before long she was out of range and couldn't hear what the green haired woman had said for she was now inside Kishi's room, closing the door behind her.

Kishi's room was of medium size and the walls were painted to look like Yachounomori Garden during the time the sakura trees blossomed. Near the window was a queen sized bed with green sheets and blanket with a pink nightstand beside it. And in that bed, sleeping soundly, was that same pretty albino teenaged alien/human hybrid girl tucked in comfortably. Rose looked around as she continued towards the bed. She could see a simple maple study desk with a jewlery box on it, a full body mirror, some photos her comrade had taken or sketched herself, and the green doors to her closet. But she could also see two blue bladed katanas mantalled to the left wall. _"Now those are some interesting swords. I guess Kishi-san's been training to use swords for a long time. She took to her Bakeneko Blades like they were nothing."_thought Rose.

I slowly open my eyes to see Rose admiring my prized katanas and I painfully prop myself up with my elbows as I spoke, "I see you like my swords, nee-san."

I see my friend turn around with a start, but becomes over joyed to see I'm ok and tackles me back on the bed. Which makes a painful gasp leave my throat. "Rose-san...you're on my...leg!"I manage to rasp, causing my friend to get off in a hurry. I lay there, a bit out of breath for a minute or two after that discomfort.

"I'm sorry, imouto. I forgot about that leg getting quite the slashing earlier today."said Rose, her ears and tail having popped out from being so embarressed at forgetting her friend's injuries.

"Don't sweat it, Rose-san. Just give me some time and I'll be back to my crazy reckless antics in no time!"I chuckled.

Rose couldn't help but laugh as well, but she then heard her mother call for her, saying it was time to go. With a small smile she went over and poked Kishi in the forehead, "Catch you later, Kishi-san. I'll see you after my first shift at the cafe is over tomorrow, m'kay?"

I give a puzzled look at the crimson haired teen girl, "I'll explain tomorrow. You just get some rest; bye-bye!"

"See yeah, nee-san."I said with a yawn.

The door closes behind my friend and I look over to Masha with a warm smile. I can't help but wonder what tomorrow will be like, as I drift back to sleep, the little winged pink puff ball coming to rest beside me and wishing me sweet dreams.

But over in the tree that grew outside Kishi's window a shadowly figured was watching her, a pair of intense orange eyes locked onto Kishi's sleeping form with interest, mischief dancing in their depths before vanishing in a ripple from teleporting away, a small suprano chuckle ringing in the air eeriely.

Not a trace was left of the hybrid girl's silent watcher.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle's Kiss

**Chapter 3**

**The Battle's Kiss**

.~.~.~.~.

I awoke that morning like I always did, got ready for school...with some difficulty thanks to my still healing legs. It has been a month or two sense my first battle and the leaves are starting to change color, foretelling of old man winter was soon to come.

"Are you sure you want to go to school, sweetie?"I hear my mom ask, helping me back up out of my desk chair.

I give a reluctant nod, "As much as I'd love to stay here and draw in my art book mom, I've missed too much school already. It's best that I go."

"Alright, but I'm driving you to school."said my mom, leaving the room.

I give a sigh as I fiddled with my locket around my neck. The only bandages on my body were on my legs, thank goodness for that. The only down side is instead of walking down the stairs I've been teleporting more then normal to shorten the distance and the strain on my legs. But I can walk now...sorta. I've still got a bit of a limp. _"Damn chimera animal!"_I thought with a feline's hiss. Masha is hovering beside me, smiling that cute lil' grin of his and I can't help but smile back, grabbing Masha.

"Morning! Good morning Kishi!"squeaked Masha in a cheerful tone.

"Morning to you too, you silly puff ball."I chuckled right back.

"Alright, lil' guy, you ready to go?"I asked as I allowed myself to float into the air.

Masha smiles at me, shrinking down to size to look like a simple charm on my bracelet I had on today. I then teleported out of my room, appearing in the diningroom. Dad's wolfing down some pancakes, mom chuckling and warning dad to slow down a bit. Luckily I just snatch up a pop-tart and my water bottle from the counter and mom hands me my school bag. "Bye dad,"I said with a smile.

"See yeah, kitty cat."said Kisshu with a impish grin.

I chuckle at this and allow myself to have my feet touch solid ground, stumbling a little bit. But mom helps me get steady and hands me the cruches Lettuce had let me borrow.

I sigh as I know, I would yet again go to the bane of my existance.

I just hope I don't run into that pesky Kieko again!

"Yeash, what happened to you, Kishi-san?"

It's now time for lunch, which I'm thankful for, honestly.

I've had a lot of eyes lock onto me today because they can see my legs are bandaged up and I'm walking on cruches. Heck, I'm enjoying the fact it got me out of gym class sense today was a round of dodge ball. I'm sitting beside my brown haired friend-and kin-Anna. She's giving me that challenging look she tends to give when I'm hiding something from her.

And why wouldn't I?

I just had my cat ears and tail almost pop out more then once today.

And frankly, it's annoying!

"Do you really wanna know, Anna-san?"I asked, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Hm, let me think..._yes_, I do!"retorted Anna, crossing her arms.

I carefully look around, feeling very nervous as I make sure nobody is listening or looking at us. Seeing as nobody was I quickly lean in, cubbing my friend's ear to speak. "You've heard of a chimera animal, right?"I whispered softly and Anna nods.

"Well, a few months back I met Ryou with Rose-nee-chan because we kept having ears and tails popping out. Then before Ryou could finish this weird dragon-hawk like thing the size of a house attacked the park. I teleported outside to check it out while nee-san took the stairs along with Ryou. The monster locked eyes with me and only me for some reason, attacking us with razer sharp gusts. But dad appeared and saved me, while Ryou saved nee-san. But then the chimera animal attacked again, aiming for dad so I didn't think, I just acted and shielded dad from the talons. That's how my legs ended up like this."I explained, softly enough so my words only reached her ears.

Anna just gawked at what she heard her best friend say. Quickly, the brown haired teen gave herself a good slap on the face to make sure she wasn't just dreaming this. _"Nope, not a dream. That's good to know, I guess."_thought Anna. She then heard Kishi say she'd catch her later, leaving the cafetera at the sound of the school bell. And in turn she bid farewell too.

But as the crowd left Anna looked down at her chest, her hand coming to rest there, causing a bronze colored glow to come from it right through her school uniform's t-shirt. It was in the shape of a Madagascar Jasmine flower, unlike the two simple curved shapes of her mother's Mew birthmark. The light soon faded and Anna hurried to class.

* * *

"...Nee-san! Nya nya~! Why do I have to do the dishes again?"

"Oh, stop your complaining, Kishi-chan. Be thankful Ryou-san isn't make you clean out here in the dining area of the cafe. The customers made a real mess again."retorted Rose.

School's over for the day and I've been either helping with the desserts, treats, ect., or doing the dishes. I've been doing this sense it is the only thing I really can do now that I don't need the crutches anymore. One good thing about my bloodline...I healer faster then the average human. Same goes with dad, Pai, and Taruto. I have a white and deep yellow waitress outfit on and Rose has a red 'n white one on.

Frankly, I find them kinda cute.

But I still can't get out of my mind how Anna reacted last week.

"But Rose onee-chan!"I whined, my ears and tail popping out.

And at this I drop a plate by mistake on the floor as I franticly try to get my ears and tail to vanish again. And Rose has her palm to her forehead, clearly frustrated. Oh well, I can't help if I'm like mom this way.

Not to say Rose is any better with her wolf ears and tail.

"Kishi, you and your mother, what is it with you two and breaking my cafe's plates, bowls, and cups?"I hear the annoyed voice of Ryou.

I look up to see him standing beside Rose and I quickly get to my feet and stomped over to him, my brow twitching. Oh, how I wanted to make him shut up like no tomorrow or let him see the world from a birds' eye view...alien style!

"Shut up, Ryou you baka. I may be my mother's daughter but do you really think it's _wise_ to get me ticked off? I already have enough torture at school, I don't need it from you!"I snarled, my fur on my ears and tail bristling, causing both Rose and Ryou to flinch.

With a quick grunt I leave the kitchen, still fuming to the point my eyes threatened to glow like they did on my first battle. And my tail is still lashing as I go to my locker, grab my things and lock the washroom door, after slamming it hard. I go into a stall and quickly started changing into my school uniform sense that's what I came here in.

But as I do I can scent and hear Rose at the door, "Kishi-chan, please come out, I just wanna talk to you."

"No!"I snapped, paking my waitress outfit away.

"Ki, don't be stubborn, I know Ryou-san can be a real jerk at times but you just need to ignore him. So, please come out."begged Rose, still standing at the door to the washroom.

"Hm, let me think...NO!"

"But Kis-"

"No, means no! I'm going home, Rose-chan."

With that I come out of the stall inside the washroom, back in my school uniform and grab my things, teleporting away as I hear Rose give a defeated, frustrated wolf-like growl.

Appear outside in the park and started heading home, but something urges me to head to the park with the duck pond, my Mew instincts going bonkers as Masha returns to his normal size right beside me. "Do you sense anything, Masha?"I asked nervously as we entered the park. I can see Masha looks a little bit nervous too, even though he's a robot designed by Ryou to track chimera animals and aliens.

"Masha, look! Masha can look, Kishi!"declared the pink puff ball.

"Please do."I said, my father's impish grin gracing my face.

Masha quickly turned his radar on and started scanning the area, it didn't take him long to sense something was up.

"Kishi, chimera animal!"

"Where?"

I watch as Masha goes into the direction of the brush, calling for me to follow. I do so, breaking into a bit of a haphazard run. Along the way I tripped over my own feet, face planting into the grass. I quickly push myself offf the ground, Masha floating beside me in worry.

"You ok, Kishi, Kishi ok?"I hear Masha ask me.

I give a nod, swiping my hands over my face in a feline manner, an annoyed "nya nyau" escaping me. But Masha seems glad I'm fine sense he's happily twirling around me as I get to my feet, as I'm brushing the grasses and leaves from my skirt. I continue on my way till I suddenly feel a damp, warm wind crash into my body.

It is soon followed by a blood chilling shriek.

And this causes me to stare into the west area of the park, for I knew that scream.

It belonged to Anna!

"Chimera animal! Chimera animal's here!"called Masha.

"I know, Masha, I know!"I hissed, taking out my Mew Pendant.

I break into a run once more, quickly clenging the pendant tighter as my birthmark-my Mew Mark-started to glow in unison with the solid gold pendant. "Masha, go fetch Rose-chan, quickly!"I said hastily.

"Yes Kishi, Masha will! Masha will!"chirped Masha, quickly flying away towards Cafe Mew Mew in the other park.

With a nod I continue toward the source of the scream and yell, "Mew Mew Cream! Metamorpho-sis!"

It takes only a split second for the light to engulf me then vanish, leaving behind me in my Aura Mew form. I soon come to a clearing and see Anna is cornered by this huge monster that looks like a cross between a freaking squirrel and a lizard. I dash forward, snatching up Anna as she closes her eyes as the beast struck...I just barely manage to teleport over in time.

"You ok, Anna-san?"

Anna opened her brown eyes, her ears perking up in shock at hearing her best friend's voice. But what she saw was a girl of about fourteen years of age with a yellow version of how her parents-Pai and Lettuce-had described Ichigo's Mew outfit. But the difference was the pendant was solid gold and this girl had a long caracal tail and tuffed, black tipped ears. And to boot she had those long upper canines aliens had, only they were a tiny bit longer due to the cat DNA and her eyes were a piercing goldish amber with alien pupils, only enhancing those feline features.

But make no mistake.

She knew this girl was Kishi, even with the normal hued skin, carrying no trace of an albino along with her bronze-kissed hair, and those feline features. Anna could only blink as she was put down by her friend.

"K-Kishi-san?"stuttered Anna, staring wide-eyed.

"Good, you're ok. Sorry for the scare, Anna-san."I said, going over to confront the squirrel chimera animal.

The critter roars in my face, lashing out with it's scalely tail at me. I come to a stop, perched on a street lamp. It is then I noticed Rose land beside me, making my tail twitch in mild irration. "What took yeah, nee-san?"I poutted, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, Kishi-san. But it is partly your fault; you left me with the dishes when you stormed out like that."retorted Rose right back, Kishi rolling her eyes.

We both then faced the mutated beast as Rose and I do what we did last time. "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face! Nya~!"I said with a sly chuckle.

Anna was still flabbergausted at what she saw. But what shocked her more now as she saw Rose and Kishi start fighting the squirrel chimera animal, dodging the attacks with a way that only a Mew Mew could. She then looked over to see a long brown tail of a sportive lemur swaying about from behind, coming to rest at her side. "_What the heck!"_thought Anna as she saw her birthmark start glowing from under her violet t-shirt.

I and Rose have noticed the bronze light that has cause the squirrel cimera animal to freeze, cowering under the glow. Masha quickly flies over to the sourse...the sourse being my best friend, Anna and drops a bronze colored pendant in her hands.

"Looks like your friend there is the third Aura Mew, Ki."said Rose, smiling as she dodged another attack from the claws.

"Yeah,"I agreed and quickly call out to my dazed friend, "Anna-san, just shout out what's screaming in your head. Just do it!"

"But-"

"Actions now, questions later!"called Rose as Kishi was sent flying and breaking a near by wooden bench from the force of it.

"Kishi-san!"called Anna and Rose in fright.

This settled it, Anna couldn't just stand by and watch her friend get a whip lashing like that!

"Mew Mew Nutmeg! Metamorpho-sis!"called Anna after kissing her pendant, the bronze light engulfing her, taking her away to a split in time and space.

* * *

The Mew Realm.

This what this place between time and space was commonly called between the original Mew Mews.

Anna's body was stripped of her purple top, teal squort, and her white runners as she closed her eyes, being based a bronze light and the soothing green of a lush forest canopy. Her lean and tall figure was held straight as the pendant made contact with her birthmark.

As she stayed still, keeping it there the scenery behind her began to ripple like a disturbance on an untainted surface of water. A dusty brown and white choker was soon around her neck as she parted her crossed hands, revealing the jasmine shaped, glowing Aura Mew Mark on her chest. Then once her hands were completely away, like with her mother's transformation a sea of bubbles encircled her as she span around, embracing the gentle feel of it.

Before long a Mew outfit identical to her mother, Lettuce's appeared in a gentle bronze light but it was caramel, dusty brown color. Her hair was done up in the same way her mother's had been done up in but instead of pale green it was pale brown. As she continued to spin around a long tail of a Brown Sportive Lemur appeared. She soon came to a stop, her eyes still closed as a bold smile laid on her face.

But instead of long ribbon like fins on the head like her mother's transformation brought forth a pair of Brown Sportive Lemur ears appeared where her elfin ones were, taking their place. Anna then brought up her left leg, her arms going up in the fashion of a flamingo dancer, fallowing the rest of her body's motion. As she did the lush forests of Madagscar appeared behind her and like her mother she clapped her hands, tacking the same pose. Her eyes were no longer brown, but hazel while her hair was now a chestnut brown.

Anna then left the realm behind in a brilliant light.

* * *

Mew Nutmeg could only stare at herself in astonishment after returning to the scene of the battle. _"Well that sure as ever explains why I felt sick after that light hit me, and having ears and tail of a lemur pop out when I got upset about Kishi-san."_thought the young teen hybrid. She was quickly taken out of her trance at hearing Kishi and Rose's screams of pain.

She quickly looked up to see the squirrel had both had the wolf-girl's tail in between it's fangs and had slammed Rose into a tree with full force, knocking the rose-kissed haired mew out cold and helpless, entangled in the now broken branches and limbs of the tree.

"Mew Rose!"squealed Nutmeg.

I let out a caterwaul of my own as the pesky beast grabs my tail. "Eeek! Let go of my damn tail you freak!"I cried as the squirrel chimera animal tossed me into the air like a chew toy. And I before I can make a nasty collision with the light post behind me I manage to get into fight again, palm to my aching head from having been colliding in it before with such force.

"Mew Cream, are you alright? Can you see Mew Rose?"I hear my friend, Anna call up to me, coming to teleport right beside me.

I simply nod, opening my eyes to look over at the shattered remains of a tree or two. I could see Rose alright but at seeing her so beaten up was making my blood boil right to the point a blazing aura covered me, my gold-amber eyes glowing as I bared my fangs at the monster as rage took hold of me.

Bye bye sanity, hello raging me!

"Don't just float there, Mew Nutmeg! Call out whatever is yelling in your head and help me take this thing out. Then we can get Rose to Lettuce-san!"I growled, my tail lashing which caused that haunting sound to ring from the crystal bell on my tail.

The lemur-girl gave a nod and called out the first thing to come to mind. "Nutmeg Spear!"she called, a spiral gold handled battle spear appearing in her left hand.

"Bakeneko Blades!"I called, the twin yellow and gold handled katanas appearing from the bow on my tail and I quickly grab them.

Mew Nutmeg and I shoot leers at the roaring beast but Mew Nutmeg is the first to attack, "Ribbon..."

"...Nutmeg Typhoon!"called Mew Nutmeg, slashing at the air and send forth a vicious razer sharp wind.

The monster squeals a unnatural cry of agony as the twisting typhoon cuts it to shreads. And I can hear my partner tell me to do it now, to finish it off. I give a curt nod, bringing my katanas-now glowing a vivid yellow-to criss cross in front of my face. And yet again the monster charges at us as I let loose a battle cry. "Light..."I then shoot forward, becoming a blinding flash of gold light, causing it to miss as Mew Nutmeg dodged the attacks by teleporting away and decided to check on Mew Rose.

The attack it true to it's name for all you can see of me is a blinding dance of light that encircled the squirrel chimera animal as it roared in pain. Before long it shrinks, dissolving to become a normal little brown squirrel, the jellyfish like thing letting go and Masha quickly devoured it in one gulp saying "Retrieval Complete!". My Mew outfit and blades then vanish as I stood there on the ground, panting heavily from my efforts.

I'm scratched up and bruised and my head hurts, but other then that I'm ok. I quickly go over to where I see Anna by Rose's side, both of them having power down. Rose, out of the three of us looks the worst out of us. She scratched up, bruised, and there's a gash to her back where the tree had injured her from the harsh force of it.

"Rose onee-chan...?"I said softly, feeling very nervous.

Anna looks no better, honestly as she held the song artist.

But then I see Rose's eyes begin to twitch as he began to stir, letting out a groan before revealing those skyblue irises of hers. Anna and I can't help but smile, thank whoever was watch up on high that she was alive. And before long my ears and tail have popped out from the sheer joy, tears running freely.

"...Kishi imoto-chan?"rasped Rose, as she looked around, noticing the albino human/alien hybrid.

"Yep!"I giggled, wiping away my tears in a feline mannerism.

"Can you get up, Rose-chan?"asked Anna in her sweet, gentle tone.

Rose didn't mutter a word as she struggled to get back up but as she placed pressure on her right arm she flinched, instinctively grabbing it as she sat there, her own canine tail and ears popping out due to the force of the agony that rippled through her body. "Itetetetete!"whimpered Rose in a very wolf like manner, her ruddy wolf ears drooping.

"I'll take that as a no."said Anna and I in unison.

I watch as Anna had Rose allow her to check out the arm. And by the painful howl and the fact Rose just bared her teeth like a wolf sure as anything signals something was either broken, fractured, or dislocated. _"Now who's the one who'll get stuck in the cafe's kitchen?"_I thought with a shake of my head, quickly helping Anna get Rose to her feet.

Anna and I then made sure we had a firrm grip and teleported away to see Anna's mother, Lettuce. And I ignore the high pitched warnings from Masha; saying there was an alien in the area.

_"Fujiwara-san is goin' to freak when she sees Rose nee-san..."_I thought as we do.

Over in the shadows a chuckle of a young teenaged alien boy rang in the air. His orange eyes seem to blaze like the sun on high, dancing with delight. It was hard to make out his appearance but from what could be seen he was a tall, lean Casanova with the same hair style as Kisshu, but the bands in his hair were blood red and they were spirals. He also had two earrings on each ear; one a ring and one in the shape of a pearl or tiny ball.

"So I wasn't mistaken."snickered the boy, his voice was bold and sly, if not, mischievous.

He then vanished, teleporting away.

* * *

I'm just on my way home after another day of school, deciding to take the long way back.

In fact I'm taking the road my mother first met my father.

Rose apparently broke her arm in that battle...and I'm not surprised by this fact. This means she'll be stuck in the hospital for awhile. And not because of her arm, it's more due to the fact of her back being slashed by the chimera animal.

But nonetheless this was how my best friend, Anna joined us an Aura Mew.

Sense nobody but Masha is around on this street today I casually go into a skip and a hop as I walked, humming a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. And Masha seems to be enjoying it by the smile he has on his shrunken form. But then I come to a stop at an old building with an iron gate as Masha appears beside me, back to his full size.

"Hm, what's wrong Masha?"I asked, concern in my eyes.

Over on top of the pale peach colored building a small figure could be seen perched at it's top.

"Kishi, there's an alien here."chirped Masha, floating in front of the young albino.

"What on earth are you talking about? I don't see anything Masha. This is the second time today you said that."I said, gently grabbing Masha.

"There is an alien! There's an alien here!"squeaked Masha in protest, flapping his lil' red wings.

I lift a brow at Masha, shaking him a little. _"Is something wrong with Masha or something?"_I thought. But then a voice of a teenaged, fifteen year old boy.

"The little puff ball isn't kidding, there is."

"N-nani?"I stuttered, looking around timidly for the source of the voice.

"My comrades and I just wanted to check out who was medling with our plans. But you've truly captivated me."

I swiftly turned around, letting go of Masha just in time to see a silhouette of a teenaged boy come flying at me. And before I know it the boy kisses me right on the lips. I'm shocked by it, yes, but...I can't help myself but like it.

It felt good, it felt right!

His kiss I noticed was passionate, yet, soft and gentle in ways I never knew possible. Right to the point my ears and tail have popped out, a feline's purr rolling in my throat. But to my dismay he pulls away, floating in front of me as I gazed there, very flustered and blushing a hue that put strawberries to shame as I looked at him with a timid sheen in my hot pink irises.

"W-who are you?"I whispered, still taken aback as I look him over.

This fifteen year old boy was defiantly from father's home planet. He had elfin ears, fair skin, cat-like pupils, he could fly and hover in place, and to boot he had those long upper canines like Pai, Taruto, dad, Anna, and I did. His eyes were an intense shade of orange that made it seem you'd be engulfed in the sun's enteral flames but they danced with a playful fire of desire and mischief. His hair was dark purple, shoulder length hair-a shade that would put many valuable gems to shame-that had two pigtails done up in my father's style, but they were done up in a blood red spiral. Each ear had two earrings, one a round emerald and the other a blue loop.

He wore a navy blue, green rimmed t-shirt that exposed his stomach, only covering his chest. His shorts were like dad's but they were black, rimmed with green and the ribbons attached to it were jet black. But what I notice is around his lower half of arms and legs is that they are wrapped up in green bandages, and I guess they're for the same reason that Pai, Taruto, and father do it...for mild protection in battle. And on his feet were the same style of boots dad wore...only they are blue. The teenaged alien boy then smiled a sly grin at me, fire dancing playfully in his eyes.

"My name's Cadell, it means 'Battle'. Thanks for that kiss, kitty."he said, licking his lips with a pleased smile.

My hands come to rest on my mouth, more out of being so timid then anything else. I can't even mutter a word as my tail and ears vanish. I can see Cadell now has his arms crossed casually, his left leg bent a bit as if he was taking pressure of it even though he was just floating there.

Cadell smiled at the pretty albino Cyniclon hybrid. He found her very easy on the eyes. Her skin was fair, even much more paler then his own and her shoulder length hair, done up in those cute lil' pink bows of hers looked like it had been kissed by newly fallen snow. Her body was lean and refined, showing hints that she was a fighter that specialized in sword use. And those tan, black tuffed ears and that tan, black tipped tail of hers he had seen popped out even after they had kissed where what added to her unique beauty.

Oh, and those ears, those little elfin ears were in deed saying this girl was not like the other humans on this planet...it screamed of his people! But what had caught him instantly when he had seen her for the second time-and this one now-was those eyes. Those beautiful, sweet, mischievous hotpink eyes that seemed to radiate her beauty. _"She really is adorable. I don't see why anybody has ever noticed her yet."_thought Cadell.

"Think of it as my way of saying _hello_ for today."said Cadell with a small grin, flying up and teleporting away.

I just stand there, dazed, my hands leaving my mouth but stay close and I don't even respond to Masha calling out my name, floating to my right side. I blink, trying to comprend what just happened. But then I begin to giggle, flying into the air with excitement.

I just got kissed by a boy!

I got kissed, my very first kiss!

With delight I decide to teleport home, the wonderful warmth from that kiss still leaving me in an entranced state of bliss.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crystal Bell

**Author's Note:** Hey therem the song Kishi is singing is one of my favorite songs, "Crash & Burn"-Savage Gardain. ^.^ I won't keep you any longer so...here is Chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**The Crystal Bell**_

~.~.~

I gaze outside from the comfort of my bedroom balcony.

It is now November 4 and my parents had left the house for a few days to go to Lake Ashi.

Which leaves the house all to me.

But as I gaze up at the sky I can't seem to get that purple-haired teen out of my mind. A smile creeping on my face as a breeze ruffled my jade colored night gown I was yet to change out of. And that kiss, oh, that wonderful kiss! I quickly move away from the window at hearing the phone ring down stairs, so, I teleport straight down there and pick it up, floating a little bit off the ground.

"Hisoka residance, Kishi speaking. How may I help you?"I said calmly.

**"Oh, Kishi-chan, good to hear you're home. It's me, Lettuce."**

I can't help but smile at hearing that soft spoken, gentle voice that belonged to Lettuce. Lettuce was a doctor...mine and Anna's doctor in fact and because there were a few things that set humans and aliens apart-we're pretty much the same minus our pupils and ears-so Pai also is Anna and I's doctor sense he acted as sort of a healer and tacticion during the Mew Aqua War.

"Hey, Lettuce-san. How is Rose onee-chan doing?"I asked, placing my feet on the floor.

**"You mean Zakuro-san's daughter? Oh, she's fine. In fact she was just discharged today after getting her cast removed. Hard to believe how time flies, huh?"**

"Yep! Nya~! I'm glad she's ok. So, why did you call?"I asked, practically beaming at the news.

**"I was going to ask Ichigo-san and Kisshu-san if they had gone to the festival yesterday."**

"You mean that historical parade thing? No, they haven't Lettuce-san. Mom and Dad left for Lake Ashi a few days ago. But they'll be back later tonight."I quickly explained.

**"Oh, ok Kishi-chan. Well, I wish you a happy birthday then."**

"Arigato, Lettuce-san. Say hello to Anna itoko-san for me."I said warmly, hanging up the phone not long after.

I still find it hard to believe I'm now fifteen years old now. It was months ago now this year that I became an Aura Mew Mew. I've started to get used to my feline ears and tail popping out. And I'm starting to figure out what emotions they react to. They come out in the same way mother's does, but mine don't show for some reason when I'm plain old scared.

Now, petrified, that's a different story.

But I won't go into details.

I decide to go upstairs and get dressed and then go to the park, remembering today they had that carnival there today. So, I run up the stairs two at a time and go into my room and raid my closet. I take out a green and pink sweater and then a pair of red shorts and headed straight for the washroom for a shower, closing the door behind me.

Cadell took a peak through Kishi's window, a smile on his face at seeing she was not there. The teen boy's face flushed as he looked at the small blue present he had in his left hand. But at spotting Masha he made haste to teleport in, putting his hand over the pesky thing's mouth to silence it.

"I hope she likes it. It wasn't easy finding another crystal bell like the one Neko-chan has on her tail when in her stronger form."he whispered softly, planting his feet on the bedroom floor.

He then glanced at the carefully rapped box again, his ears twitching in pleasure as he took a quick glance around the room. He could hear the running water from the shower and as he tucked the small pressent under the green pillow he could make out a melody ring in the air.

It sounded like a song bird, in fact.

And Cadell knew just who that nightngale pitched voice belonged to; his beloved neko that had captured his heart upon first sight.

Curiosity got the better of the orange-eyed boy and he creeped closer towards the washroom, keeping his feet off the ground so he wouldn't make a sound. It didn't take long before he reached the door. Slowly Cadell got close enough so he could hear with much more clarity, and not the thundering crash of running water. And what he heard put a smile on his face...

"...Let me be the one you call,

If you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash and burn

You're not alone..."

But then the water stopped running, causing Cadell to flinch as he quickly tossed Masha and teleported away. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by his love interest!

* * *

By now it is almost noon when I get off the bus, heading straight for the park area.

I nervously put my hand near my face as I enter the area and I can see a few stares drill into me. I'm still not comfortable with crowds, and I may never be, sadly. I carefully move through the crowds, taking my sweet old time and just enjoying the events here. I even had some cookies 'n cream ice-cream.

I also go on a few rides; my favourite being those roller coasters!

By my fifth time riding on the faster of the roller coasters I'm seeing stars, laughing along with Masha as I walked unsteadily over to a bench. _"Too bad dad's not here. He always loved carnivals. He always took the fastest rides. Poor mom totally freaked to the point her ears and tail popped out!"_I thought with a small chuckle, fixing the green ribbons and tying my snow-kissed, shoulder length hair back into ponytails.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it Masha?"I asked, looking up at the sky with a cheeky grin.

"Yep! Masha had fun too, Masha had fun too~!."chirped the pink, winged fluff ball.

I nod, stretching my arms and legs with a soft "mew" before getting up, finally catching my second wind. But I decide to go over to the petting zoo that I had passed by some time ago on the way to the rides. And Masha shrinks back down to be on the anklet I had on today instead of the bracelet.

Unfortunately, I run into the last person I wanted to run into.

"Oh shit...anybody but her."I muttered under my breath at spotting Kieko's here at the carnival too.

I try to make a break for it, but unfortunate for me my bane spots me and calls out to me, causing me to flinch and curse under my breath at my bad luck. I can see Kieko dash over to me, that same nasty scowl on her face that annoys me to no ends.

"What do you want _Kieko_?"I hissed, crossing my arms.

"That's none of your concern _elf girl_."spat Kieko, pushing the albino teen onto the pavement.

I grunt at the fall I take, but my feline instincts take over, making me catch myself in a feline manner before any real wounds could be created. My pupils narrow to dangerous slits as I clench my hands into fists. _"Get a grip Kishi, don't let your Aura Mew instincts go haywire!"_I thought as I turned to face Kieko who is taunting me. There is a down side to having a higher...more potent amount of Red Data Animal DNA.

I sometimes loose a little bit of control of my actions.

Right now I'm struggling big time and not only because I'm an Aura Mew. But because I already have a short temper to start with...and a nasty one at that. A cheetah's growl rolls in my throat as I fight to regain my composer and not go out and summon my blue bladed katanas.

"Leave me alone, I'm not as patient as my cousin, baka..."

"And if I don't?"sneered Kieko, hands resting on her hips.

Before I can reply I can feel a fist collide into my stomach, sending me against the cage a tiger cub is in. I know my parents warned me not to use my...other abilities. And I intend to keep that promise, but it is harder now as I'm getting beaten by Kieko.

But all this noise I'm making is bound to bring attention.

And sure enough, I'm dead right!

A crowd has gathered and I swear I heard somebody say to go get help and fast.

A few seconds later I've had enough, and lash out at Kieko with my foot and it makes contact with her side, forcing her off of me, granting me enough time to get back to my feet. I soon spot some security guards-or whatever they were, I'm not good at recognizing some people that have uniforms-come over. One is a tall man in his thirties with black hair and dark eyes and the other is a woman with very short dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

The man deals with Kieko.

But the woman comes over, seeing if I'm ok.

"I'll be fine, I had worse in kendo practice."I told the woman.

"You sure, you will be ok kid?"the woman asked.

I nod quietly, rubbing my now sore arm and decide to head to the rest room to check out the damage Kieko has done this time. As I leave the woman joins Kieko and her captor as they take her away somewhere and I stick my tongue out at her once she is out of sight. It doesn't take me long at all to reach my destination and calmly walk inside and go over to the mirror that is on the wall over the washroom sink. I roll up the sleeves of my pink and green sweater and it reveals my left arm was red from being kicked so many times, some bruises dotting it along with my left side.

"I'm sorry you had to see that scene, Masha."I said with a small smile as my furry friend returned to normal size, floating in front of me.

"It's ok, Kishi's ok so Masha's not upset about it."squeaked Masha happily.

"Thanks Masha, I can see why mom liked having you around so much."I giggled, Masha nuzzling my cheek.

But, this bliss doesn't last long for my instincts are going wild now as that fight or flight alarm is ringing in my head. I glance at Masha and quickly run outside to see a sea of fleeing civilians. _"Great, just great! And I have to get home before mom and dad return today too!"_

"What's going on?"I ask as I dodge a fleeing ram that escaped the animal interaction pens.

Masha had sensed it just as fast and wasted no time at all to inform Kishi, "An alien is here!"

I know as a fact that Ryou told us that Masha had been upgraded to not respond to my dad, Pai, Taruto, Anna, and me unless asked to search for us. So that narrows it down. _"At least I think it narrows it down."_I thought, nervously nibbling on my lower lip for a moment. I don't think about using my ability to teleport or fly as I push and shove through this hazardous ocean of running people.

Over on top of the haunted house Cadell was watching the scene with a smirk of amusement, chuckling a bit. It was then he had spotted his beloved neko, Kishi. "There you are, so this is where you went off to."sneered the purple haired teen to himself, quickly leaving his perch. He then saw Kishi do something that proved what he thought; Kishi teleported to the safety behind a light post hidden in the brush. _"Just as I thought. She has the blood of my people in her veins. Humans can't teleport, only our kind can."_he thought, an even fonder smile over taking him as he blushed for a moment.

With haste he quietly flew over to surprise his crush.

"Some birthday this turned out to be..."I sighed sadly as I glance at the now empty park; my pupils narrow as I look around. Seeing nothing I shake my head in annoyance and start to think about heading home when a familiar male voice hits my ears.

"He he! I found you, darling~!"giggled Cadell, peering from over Kishi's shoulder with a cheeky grin.

I hastily turn around to find Cadell floating just a few inches away from me, one leg up and his right hand to his hip while the other leg and arm were down as he leaned in a bit where he hovered above the grass. He had that same cocky grin on his fair skinned face. And those intense orange eyes, they still shined with a gentle gleam of affection at me like they did that day when he kissed me...

_And before Kishi know it the boy kisses her right on the lips. She's shocked by it, yes, but...Kishi can't help herself but like it._

_It felt good, it felt right!_

_His kiss she noticed was passionate, yet, soft and gentle in ways she never knew possible. Right to the point the albino teen's ears and tail have popped out, a feline's purr rolling in her throat..._

I stared timidly at the intense, playful orange-copper kissed gaze of the teen aged alien boy as he cornered me against a light post that was hidden away by the brush of the park. I could feel my heart race, threatening to cause my cheetah ears and tail to pop out.

"C-Cadell!"I stuttered, my delicate nightingale voice laced with confusion and shock.

Cadell gave her the simplest of sly grins as he held his hands behind his back as he landed gracefully onto the soft, lush grass and leaned forward so his face was just inches away and locked his passionate, impish gaze with her sweet, alluring hot pink ones. Oh, how he just loved her eyes and those cute little pointed ears. This only caused his smile to become an impish smile as he admired her unique albino beauty. Then he finally spoke after what seemed like a decade.

"Hello, Neko-chan~!"he chuckled in amusement, "Didja miss me?"

By now my ears have indeed popped out along with my tail as my hand went shyly to my face. I don't understand this new feeling I've had sense Cadell kissed me, but I-I'm confused and butterflies are flying around in my stomach. I can't even get a single word out as my eyes looked away out of me feeling so bashful. _"He really is handsome..."_I thought with a soft giggle.

"Aren't you a cute lil' thing, Neko-chan. I take it you did miss me,"said Cadell in amusement.

"W-why?"I whispered, looking away.

Cadell was really puzzled by this sudden question from the albino teen, "_Why_ what?"

"Why did you kiss me? Why would you kiss a freak like me?"I asked softly as he lifted my chin so my eyes met his.

Cadell let go and away from Kishi, playful expression on his face as he got some air. His eyes seemed to dance in an unreadable emotion that had yet a word to be invented to describe it. He waited patiently, looking down but to his surprise Kishi came flying over, stopping to hover a meter in front of him. _"No doubt, she is just full of surprises. But why would she ask such a thing? sure, she's different but she is no way a freak."_thought Cadell with a impish smile.

"Well?"

"A freak? Oh, Neko-chan you're anything but that!"said Cadell, licking his lips before summoning a parasite alien.

Resting on his hand now I can see the same jellyfish like thing, and no sooner does a memory surface...

_**{**__**9 Years Ago}**_

_"...Pai-san, what is that thing you summoned?"asked Kishi, staring at the strange glowing jellyfish._

_"Yeah, what is it dad?"asked the six year old, brown haired alien/human hybrid girl._

_Pai's expression remained stern and patient, yet, caring with his daughter and his younger cousin, Kishi-Kisshu's daughter. He went down to their eye level, letting them have a closer look. "This is called an alien parasite,"_

_Kishi and Anna just blinked as they looked at it. _

_Kishi reached out her hand to touch it but she was stopped by her father, "Don't touch, Kishi. These things aren't toys. They can create chimera animals."_

_"O-ok, daddy. I won't touch it."_

_**{**__**Back to the Present}**_

My eyes turn wide in fright as I realize just what Cadell is planning to do with that parasite.

"Are you ready? It's time I see what you can do with that interesting power of yours."sneered the young, intense orange eyed boy.

I watch, helpless to do anything at this moment as Cadell fired the parasite at the tiger cub in the cage at the petting zoo to the west of the park. And to my dismay the cub starts thrashing about, crying in distressed agony before growing to the size of jeep. A harsh explosion that follows the growth signals to me that the rapid mutation was done. I land on the ground, bracing myself as the dust cloud cleared.

And what I see is enough to scare me silly...but not enough for my ears and tail to pop out. That little voice in my head called "instinct" is yelling at me these two things: fight or flight. The tiger chimera animal looks very similar to the lion chimera mother, Ichigo along with Lettuce and Mint battled when they were teenagers. _"Oh snap~!"_I thought as the creature roared, charging at me.

I make haste to duck, rolling away as the monster tiger pounced at me as it roared a thunderous battle cry at the attack. Once out of harm's way I start to franticly digging in my pockets for my Mew Pendant. And before long I found my solid gold pendant and get ready to use it but the tiger chimera animal took this chance to get a swipe in with its clawed paw. But I just barely managed to divert it enough so the blow only gives me a flesh wound to my chest.

I wail from the blow all the same, causing my cheetah ears and tail to pop out as I'm sent flying. I yelp again as I land on the ground and become stained with crimson a bit from the grazes on my chest as I rolled across the ground. I come to a stop soon enough with a grunt and as I try to get up I can feel the pressure of becoming pinned by the massive clawed paw of the monster, keeping me from moving. I open my eyes and franticly look to my _discarded_ pendant, my tail twitching nervously as Cadell came into my sights, leaning down to get a better look at me.

"Ah, so that is how it is; your ears and tail pop out based on your emotions. But you can't tap into your powers without that pendant and without it you are just like any other member of our tribe."chuckled Cadell.

"Was that really necessary, Cadell-kun? Stripy over here could have ended up getting me stuck in the infirmary for months!"snarled Kishi, her feline ears and tail showing impatience and defiant anger.

Cadell sat down on the ground, gingerly cupping Kishi's chin with his thumb and pointer finger of his left hand. An impish smile graced his face as a loving spark danced in his intense orange irises. "Don't take it personally Neko-chan. Orders are orders."he said, placing his thumb over Kishi's mouth to silence her. But nonetheless his eyes gave away his true feelings, while his face showed he was enjoying the fight like his namesake's meaning.

I look at him in confusion, not sure what to think but his eyes catch my attention for out of all his living essences they overflowed with the most emotion. _"Th-that gleam in his eyes. It's the same one that I've had when I thought of him! H-he _likes_ me, just like I _like_ him..."_I thought in realization. But I could also see another emotion, one he is guarding with a mental lock and key so I can't tell what it is. I look away, blushing and he seems to be doing the same but he is doing it in an effort to hide it.

But Cadell is doing a very poor job of it.

My father's impish smirk graces my face as I look at Cadell and to my surprise his gaze is filled with that devoted affection as he narrowed his eyes a little bit. His eyes then close for a second, shooting open as a fond smile replaced his neutral one as his pupils narrowed. I then see his irises glow that same pale blue light that dad, Pai, Taruto, Anna, and me get with certain intense emotions. It doesn't scare me, I'm used to it sense I've grown up seeing that trait of dad's tribe more than once.

Cadell knew very well he'd be in hot water if he let Kishi go and the fact he had seen her more than once and did nothing but watch her or listen in on her conversations. But he knew one thing for sure now. He cared about her, and by that same density of affection in her hot pink pools she felt the same way. It was so rare, but it seemed he was one of the lucky handfuls that found his soul mate. _"Oh, what the heck! What the old crazy deity won't know won't hurt him...same goes for Kiyoshi and Rhain."_thought the purple haired teenaged alien. He tenderly stroked Kishi's cheek in a loving gesture, causing the cheetah-girl to break into a rhymatic purr as her tail swayed about on the ground in pleasure. With care he leaned in and kissed her and to his shock she, yet again, surrendered herself to it.

I happily leaned in the best I can consider I've got a tiger chimera animal pinning me to the ground with a single paw and I touch Cadell's arm, caressing it. His skin was silky smooth and I could feel the muscles were that of a swordsmen. This kiss was just like the last time, sparks flying like firworks at New Year's. And it just clicks, silent words being exchanged of our feelings towards each other. We then pulled apart a minute before I hear Rose's voice.

"Hold it right there!"

Cadell and I look over to see the source of the enraged voice and who I see causes the both of us to mentally flinch, cussing violently in our minds.

It was Rose and Anna!

And they were in their Aura Mew states.

"Mew Nutmeg! Mew Rose!"I squeaked, my cheetahl ears and tail vanishing.

Mew Rose's fur on her ears and tail were bristling in anger, her expression that of a protective older sister as she called forth her Rose Dagger and Anna was no different, running alongside Rose. "Rose..."started Mew Rose, getting ready to strike the tiger chimera animal. "Ribbon Flash!"and with that a long blinding red ribbon spear of energy struck out, forcing the beast off Kishi and the blue and black dressed, purple haired teen flew out of the way.

I let out a startled scream, shielding my head as I duck out of the way of Mew Rose's attack. And Mew Nutmeg helps me up to my feet, seeing the cuts on my chest from the claws swiping me.

"Oh look, it's the dog and the monkey. Now things can really start being a real challenge!"said Cadell, soon coming to a stop some ways off the ground.

"Are you alright, Kishi-chan? We came as soon as we noticed our pendants started blinking."asked Mew Nutmeg as Mew Rose was growling a wolf's growl.

"I'll be fine Mew Nutmeg, just a few grazes sense I managed to think fast and act to it accordingly."I said as Mew Nutmeg gives me my Mew Pendant.

"Not exactly a great way to spend your fifteenth birthday, huh Ki?"sighed Mew Rose.

I don't bother answering, instead I activate my pendant which takes me away into the Mew Realm in a blinding gold light. And not even a second later I reappear in my own Mew state. The crystal bell chimes that haunting-yet soothing-sound that always seems to linger in the air after my tail lashes. Me, Rose, and Anna then go into our catch phrase and pose once more, it having become a habit now.

"Well now, this should be interesting."chuckled Cadell,

Than snapped his fingers to signal the chimera animal to attack. But what interest him right now was he had heard the wolf-girl say it was his girl's birthday, causing him to crack the faintest of smiles. _"Then that gift I left under the pillow should more than enough cheer my Neko-chan up. Maybe I'll drop by and see her tonight, too..."_he thought calmly.

The monster tiger charges at us, yet again showing off its speed and we just barely manage to dodge it. _"For the love of Pete! That thing is fast. For once I'm thankful for these feline reflexes!"_I thought as we dodge yet again. The monster strikes again, this time hitting all three of us. My arm gets slashed, Mew Nutmeg gets slashed at the ankle, and Mew Rose gets a shallow wound to her shoulder. Lucky for us the wounds aren't deep or bad enough to be considered serious. The three of us are still running like crazy around the park, trying to keep some distance away from it and us.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep going on like this!"yelped Mew Rose, dodging yet another strike.

"Nya nya~! That's what I'd like to know, I can't figure out anything!"I whined, flying to the side to avoid the monster tiger.

"We gotta scatter; we're of no use like this. We must hope it goes after one of us and then the rest of us can attack and destroy it!"said Mew Nutmeg, her voice carrying her father's tactical, cold tone.

"But-"I begin, but Mew Nutmeg is already counting.

By the time my cousin-my best friend-hits three they head in the opposite directions of me. Mew Rose heads right, Mew Nutmeg heads straight, and I head left. But as my luck would have it this stupid chimera seems to had decided to finish what it started with me. I run for dear life but as it starts gaining on me I kick off the ground to get into flight, truly frightened as I have yet again more misfortune. _"It's official! This is the weirdest and worst birthday ever!"I thought._

"Why me! What did I do wrong to deserve this on my birthday!"I squealed, trying desperately to shake the tiger chimera off my tail.

But unfortunate for me it jumped up and grabbed my tail with its fangs and throws me sky high and spinning through the air, "Not again with my tail!"

"Yikes, Mew Cream!"yelped Mew Rose, seeing and hearing Kishi scream as she was sent hurtling through the air.

"Not again!"groaned Mew Nutmeg, slapping her face.

With haste Mew Nutmeg took the chance to bring out her Nutmeg Spear, attacking the beast with her Nutmeg Ribbon Typhoon. And it renders it helpless by the cutting bronze winds.

"Now, Mew Cream! Do it now!"called Mew Rose and Mew Nutmeg in unison.

"I'm on it!"I called as I landed on my feet, "Bakeneko Blades!"

I snatch my twin katanas, criss crossing them as the charm on my glove glows, causing the blades to respond with a yellow glow. With an ear splitting hiss of my katanas grinding against each other from being parted, coming to rest on each side of me. "Light..."

I then charge forward without delay, "Dance!"

A blinding desray of gold light slashed at the tiger chimera animal, causing it to wail in agony. The blinding, deadly dance of gold light being the only proof I'm still there. I soon stop, coming to land on the ground, my blades still in my hands. The monster of a tiger falls to the ground, dissolving as the parasite lets go; Masha collecting it and the little tiger cub curling up to sleep. I'm out of breath and in a bit of pain as I let go of my katanas, causing them to vanish in gold light. I look at my two friends as they're hugging each other, cheering at having won this fight. I then turn my gaze onto Cadell, winking at him in silent farewell as a smile spreads on both our faces as he returns the gesture.

"So you won this battle; but this is only the beginning for this war. I'll catch you Mews later, I'm heading home for now. Bye bye!"

"Don't you dare show your face her again, let alone around Kishi again!"snarled Rose and Anna at Cadell, both their tails lashing angerily and protectively of their team leader...and closest friend.

And with that Cadell teleported back to report what had happened while the Aura Mew Mews went to tend their wounds and celebrate what was left of the Mew Cream's fifteenth birthday.

* * *

I returned to my room that night after coming back from seeing Anna's parents to get patched up. Luckily the wounds are minor compared to my past ones. Mom and dad also just returned as well and mom gave me a new pair of yellow pyjamas as my birthday present. While dad gave me this cute little orange kitten plushie as my present. I place my two gifts down on my desk, changing into my new pyjamas and take off my anklet and put it into my jewellery box. I have the room to myself tonight sense Masha wanted to stay at Anna's place tonight in order to get to know her better.

I don't mind that frankly.

I then sit down on my bed, still rather stiff and sore...and frankly a bit black and blue due to my _gift_ from pesky Kieko.

"I wonder what Cadell-kun is doing right now..."I whispered softly, his playful and impish face appearing in my head.

I give a sigh and move to fluff up my pillow sense it is a little flat but a soft, crystal clear jingle reaches my ears that sound so much like the bell from my tail ribbon while in Mew form.

I carefully remove the pillow.

And there, right under it is a small blue box rapped in a cyan blue ribbon. I tenderly grabbed it and place my pillow back on the bed of my fresh pink sheets and place the box on the pillow. _"I wonder how this got here. This certainly wasn't here earlier today, and mom and dad aren't the kind of people to hide stuff in my bed. Hm..."_I thought, feeling very curious as I looked at it.

I then decide to open it up, untying the ribbons and I take off the lid.

And what I see brings a smile to my face in such a way I NEVER had before.

Inside is a simple little bell made of pure crystal and it was attached to a dark yellow ribbon. I take it out of the box without delay, causing the soothing sound to ring through the air. I go over to the mirror, the bell in hand, and try to put it on but I'm having a hard time of it.

Cadell gave a smile from where he sat in the tree at seeing Kishi had found his gift and that she sincerely loved it to pieces. But he also saw she was having a hard time of it getting it on. So, the young teen teleported into her room and landed soundlessly onto the floor. He then leaned against the wall, crossing his legs and arms. "I see you found my gift to you, Neko-chan."

I give a startled gasp, my face blushing so red you'd think I had a fever or something from being so flustered. Leaning against the wall that frames the balcony window is my interest, Cadell. And he's giving me a sweet smile as a playful fire danced in his orange-copper eyes.

"C-Cadell-kun..."I said, too speechless for words.

Cadell calmly walked over and grabbed the bell from the currently bashful cheetah-girl with the gentlest of touches, taking it out of her hand.

He then put it on her neck, "Listen, I'm sorry you got hurt on my account."

Once Cadell is done I caressed the bell, a giggle escaping me as I tackle hugged Cadell, almost causing him to fall to the floor. "It's ok, I'm alive and kicking and that's all that matters Cadell-kun. I had worse when training with my dad. But you better go, I don't know what dad will do if he spots you here with me."I said calmly, setting Cadell free from my hug.

Cadell chuckled after recovering from the shock of it. _"She's so sweet, and she's mine...and I'm her's. No way I'll let anybody hurt you so terribly Kishi."_thought Cadell fondly, hugging Kishi back before letting go.

"Wanna meet at the park with the duck pond tomorrow night?"asked Cadell, blushing as he looked away nervously.

"Sure! I'd love to go. But you need to go, now before dad hears you."I said hastily, a smile on my face.

"Ok, ok! I'm going!"pouted Cadell.

The purple haired teen then opened the balcony window to leave but not without pecking Kishi on the forehead.

I give an overjoyed, mirthful, soft chortle as I flopped onto my bed, the bell around my neck jingling. I decide to take it off and put it on my nightstand for safe keeping. I then get under my blanket and surrender to the dark abyss of sleep, a fond smile on my face. Little did I know things for Cadell and I would get more complicated for our love for each other that had truly blossomed today.

And as I slept I can't help but think, in the end...I did have the best birthday yet!


	5. Chapter 5: Dragonfly

**Chapter 5**

_**Dragonfly**_

~.~.~.~

It is a late fall night, the nights are getting colder by the weeks.

My wounds have healed quickly and sense than I've been seeing Cadell at the park every night after mom and dad think I'm asleep.

Right now I'm having the time of my life!

"Eight...nine...ten! Ready or not here I come!"chuckled Cadell, leaving the tree and started looking around the park.

I watch from the shelter of a cherry tree, pressing my body against the trunk as I try to stay as still as possible. One of our current favorite things to do was a moonlit game of hide and seek. Sure, it may be a kid's game but like we care a single speck about that! It has been weeks sense we exchanged those silent words of our true feelings. They say actions speak louder then words and each time Cadell and I had kissed the sparks had been flying.

And the words were three simple ones...but one of the most powerful and mysterious-I love you. I watch as I see the purple haired teen fly by my hiding spot. With the softest of giggles I teleported from out of my spot to reappear behind my love and I steal a glance over his shoulder with a playful "nya mew".

Cadell had heard the nightnigale voice of his precious neko and turned to try and see where she was, only to see she wasn't there. He then heard the jingle of the little crystal bell and felt a tap on his shoulder. Cadell turned around again, but, yet again not spotting her. _"Man, she is even more impish then I am and that's saying something! I wonder where she is..."_thought Cadell with amusement. It was than that pale, delicate hands covered his eyes from somebody above him.

"He he~! Bet you can't catch me, Cadell-kun!"I chuckled, hovering upside down, removing my hands from his eyes.

I can see him get his foxish grin on his face as I got a bit of distance between us, back flipping away as my green tank top was ruffled by the wind.

"Oh yes I can, Neko-chan!"declared Cadell, dashing off after the albino.

Laughter ran through the air as the two of us did all sorts of aerial stunts to either catch the other or to escape. This went on for quite awhile until Cadell finally catches me, pinning me to the grass near the sand banks on the island in that same playful manner we always did when we caught each other.

Cadell gave a chuckle as he locked his eyes on his precious Kishi, "Pinned you again, Neko-chan."

"So you did."I laughed as Cadell let me go, helping me back up to my feet.

Cadell's laugh is a bold one, yet it was warm and comforting as it rang in my ears. I don't know what it is about my new boyfriend but sense I've been seeing him I'm starting to slowly come out of my shell. Cadell and I move over to sit down on the sandy shoreline of the park's large pond. I give a content sigh and flop onto my back, gazing at the stars.

"Won't you get in trouble for being with me, Cadell-kun?"I asked finally.

"Yeah, if the baka of a deity finds out. But he hasn't yet, and no way am I letting my two partners that are coming find out either."said Cadell, tossing a pepple into the water.

"And I know my family and the other Mews and Aura Mews would have a fit. Knowing dad he'd chew you up and spit you back out for just being close to me."I said, a bitter tone to my voice.

I soon sit back up, my left leg up as I rested my arm on it. I then look at Cadell, seeing a warm smile on his face as he gazed fondly at me as he got back to his feet. "I better get you back home. It may be the weekend tomorrow but I can't go having our bond discovered."I hear him say.

"Awww! Come on, Cade-kun, can't we stay a little bit longer?"

"Fine, you win. I just can't seem to say _no_ to you, can I Neko-chan?"

I gave an excited squeal at this, tackle hugging Cadell to the ground which causes him to let out a startled yelp. But that quickly turned to us both going into a laughing fit as I got off of him, rolling onto the sand. My signature grin gaces my face as I looked at Cadell and playfully shoved him, flying away in an attempt to get him to chase me in a game of tag. And yet again this goes on for awhile and it ended with the two of us snuggling under a willow tree, a cheetah's purr rolling in my throat as I started to drift off.

Cadell had noticed this, but he said not a word as the cheetah-girl soon closed her hot pink irises. With a gentle motion he stroked Kishi's head and this caused her to smile before her breathing even out and slowed down. _"I guess she wore herself out. But then again...I'm tired as well. I'll just take her home then head back and get some sleep myself."_he thought_. _He then carefully picked her up bridal style to make sure not to disturb her slumber.

The young blue and black clothed boy then teleported out of the park to reappear by the tree near her window. He then landed quietly on the balcony and walked into the room sense Kishi had left the window open. Cadell then went over to the queen sized bed and carefully placed the sleeping albino human/alien hybrid down, tucking her in. Before he left his precious neko his hand stroked her cheek without even a seccond thought.

"Sweet dreams, Kishi."he said softly, teleporting away into the night.

* * *

"...What's with Kishi-san, Rose-san?"

The crimson haired teen was still a bit weirded out as she watched Kishi dash about the cafe with boundless bliss and light on her feet as she served the various ontrays to the customers.

"How am I suppose to know?"sighed Rose, shaking her head.

"It's really weird, I've never seen her act like this, Ryou-san and Rose-san."said Anna, coming over to the two after tiding up the kitchen.

"She's been acting like this for a month now! I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."said Ryou, crossing his arms before returning to the kitchen.

Rose and Anna looked at each other, still very confused. They didn't know what to make of this odd scene they had seen sense after Kishi's birthday. And they had tried to get their friend-and team leader-to talk about it. But the only thing they ever got was either a chuckle or her saying "I'm not telling, nya~!". Rose and Anna soon decided it was a lost cause and went back to work.

Rose went back to serving the customers.

Anna went back to the kitchen to help Ryou with the desserts.

The hours passed and soon it was time to close up the shop.

I'm chuckling to myself as I remember the events of last night, and they were my memories to treasure. And I can hardly believe I had fallen asleep on Cadell, truth be told. I just felt so safe in those arms of his that held me with such care, yet, firm enough as if he was saying he would never let anything harm me. _"I can't wait to see you again tonight, Cadell-kun. I wonder what we can do tonight?"_I thought fondly, a soft chortle escaping me as I suddenly felt three pairs of eyes on me.

I turn around to see Rose and Anna flanking either side of me from where I sat in the chair, "Nani?"

"Ok, imoto-chan, what's up? You've been acting like a lovestruck fool all month."said Rose, her arms crossed.

I flinch at this statement, my panic starting to rise as my heart began to race and my face blushed red enough that it isn't a pink hue. _"Oh man! I'm dead, dead, dead!"_I thought with a nervous laugh. Anna shoots me a glare signature to that of Pai when he thinks something's fishy.

"Well?"urged Anna, an icy cold tone to her gentle suprano voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rose nee-san and Anna-san."I quickly say, looking away.

"I don't buy that, Kishi-san. Now out with it already!"retorted Anna.

Oh boy, I'm really skating on thin ice here now. I have this gut feeling they know something's up and they are dead right sense they have me cornered here. _"Come on Kishi, you gotta think fast here!"_I thought in a panic, my gaze darting from Rose to Anna and back again.

"Oh, would you look at the time, I gotta be going! Bye bye!"I hastily said, teleporting away before they can say a word.

"What do you think? should this be checked out?"asked Rose in frustration, looking at the human/alien hybrid.

Something was fishy alright and Anna wasn't liking it, "Yes, I agree. But you have a concert coming up, Rose-san so I'll go check it out by following Kishi-san."

Rose gave a nod of understanding before they both went to change out of their waitress uniforms.

* * *

Cadell was truly nervous as he sat in the branches of an old oak tree.

"What am going to do now? I don't want to harm Kishi but if I don't attack Deep Blue will shred me to pieces or send in the Blood Assassin."growled the young teen in frustration.

Why did this have to be so hard?

It just wasn't fair...

_**"Cadell Haven, come forth."**_

_It didn't take long for a young fifteen year old boy with purple hair and piercing orange eyes-clothed in hues of blue and black, rimmed with green to show himself. This realm was the same realm the deity had used years ago on the first attempt to eliminate that scum that was in control of the blue planet. The young teen had a neutral expression on his face as he was bowed to the glowing blue orb of light. He gave no hint of it but he was nervous, hoping he hadn't been found out._

_..."Yes, Deep Blue? What is it you wish of me?"said Cadell, just barely managing to stay level-headed._

_**"Why haven't you attacked those humans? I haven't sense any activity for a month now."**_

_Cadell flinched at this, unsure what to do and he knew he had to think fast._

_"Well, uh, you see we've hit a bump in the road. There are these girls infused with the DNA of an animal. So far there are three of them; two of them have the Cyniclon Tribe's blood flowing in their veins."said Cadell, trying hard not to flinch at what he was doing._

_**"And who are these mongrols?"**_

_Cadell was mentally scowling at what he had just heard the man call his neko. Kishi was not a mongrol in anyway or form. If she was a flower she was a beautiful snow white lotus, all alone in a paradise in the middle of a waste land. But nonetheless he sadly had to spill the beans._

_"They call themselves the Aura Mew Mews. Apparently they are the descendants of the original Mew Mews. They are led by a Cyniclon hybrid girl that goes by the name Mew Cream. The other two are called Mew Rose and Mew Nutmeg."_

_Cadell flinched when he heard an enraged scream come from the deity, causing the realm to shake in violent ripples. Just from the enraged yowl the young teen knew there was blood lust of a dangerous level. He knew very well Deep Blue still wanted that blue planet and he also wanted revenge on the first Mew Mews._

_**"They must be disposed of, I will not tollerate failure boy! You are dismissed."**__..._

Nervously he bit his lower lip, feeling utterly torn between the love of his life and the mission. With a defeated growl he teleported away to the sight of a stadium, summoning a parasite alien into his hand. He looked around till he spotted a rabbit, quickly tossing it at the defenseless creature, causing the rabbit to thrash about before it grew ten times it's size and gained features that were truly monsterous. _"I better get this over with. I need to keep the facade up for Kishi's sake."_

* * *

"...Nyaaaaa!"

"Not again! What is it with chimera animals and chasing you two?"groaned Rose, running over to see Mew Cream and Mew Nutmeg running from a mutant rabbit.

"JUST SHUT UP AND HELP US!"Anna and I yelled in unison, still running like crazy.

Cadell was watching the scene, sweatdropping at just how bazzare this was. It seemed the chimera animals had a thing for trying to get rid of Kishi and that lemur-girl first due to being half Cyniclian. He watched nonetheless smirking at seeing Rose join the battle.

"About time, things were starting to get boring."said Cadell as he snapped his fingures again.

The rabbit chimera was really becoming a pain in the tail for us as we battle it. I noticed every time the freaky bunny attacks me, landing a hit from the laser blasts from the kicks of it's hind feet Cadell has a sorrowful, pain-stricken gleam in his eyes that only I seem to have noticed.

This must be no easier for him then it was for me.

I get back to my feet after another blast and call forth my Bakeneko Blades, swiftly grabbing them. _"I don't want to fight you Cadell-kun, but I have to in order to protect my friends and family. And I know you are only following out orders..."_I thought with a grunt, shooting a leer at the rabbit.

Rose had attacked again in an effort to weaken the beast further.

Anna on the other hand had noticed the looks of sorrow and relucance in Cadell and Kishi's eyes. This was in deed strange for she swore that she saw a deeper, heavily guarded emotion dancing like an eternal inferno deep in their intense gold-amber and piercing orange depths. More then ever she wanted to find out why.

Rose landed, skidding across the ground as she too had seen that gleam in Kishi's eyes and was unsure what to make of it. _"Kishi-chan was never one to hold back like this. And she keeps looking at that creep, Cadell. And he looks at her the same way. What is going through their minds right now?"_thought the rose-kissed haired wolf-girl.

I take a deep breath and lashed out with my twin katanas, unleashing my Light Dance attack on the rabbit. It doesn't take long at all for me to finish the job and Masha collects the parasite. I can see Cadell give that signature smirk, crossing his arms as he stealed a glance at me in only a way he could.

His eyes yet again gave away how he was feeling, and I know instantly he is struggling with having to fight me, just like I'm struggling to fight him. _"I don't want to hurt you, Cadell-kun. You mean the world to me..."_I thought with a sigh after Cadell had teleported away. I power down along with my partners and they are eying me in a way that it is nerve racking. I really don't like this awkwardness, so, I teleport back home sense I don't want to be followed.

Anna gave a nod at Rose and decided to follow, but wished Rose luck with the rest of the concert.

* * *

I run up the stairs to my room after dinner, saying I'm going to go study for a test I have coming up next week. But in reality I'm going to go spend the rest of the night with Cadell. And the strange thing is my dad has been giving me the same look as Rose, Anna, and Ryou today.

And that is very unnerving to be sure.

Once I'm inside my room I change into some warmer cloths; a simple pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Tonight I get this feeling it might snow sense it was so cold tonight. I was freezing my tail off for crying out loud! _"I guess cheetahs don't handle the cold weather very well."_I thought bitterly, shivering a bit from the final chill I got from the cold weather outside.

I quickly dig through my closet again and took out my cloak, putting it on without delay. I then looked down, pulling my locket out from under my shirt, my thumb stroking the triangle shaped topaz which was framed by a unique, yet simple design of a phoenix and a flower that looked like a lotus. And the rest of the locket was engraved with strange designs not of this planet...even the phoenix and the lotus was strange.

I smile as I put the locket back in the safety of being hidden away by my shirt and cloak. My ears twitch as I hear a sharp "cling clank"; the sound of pepples being thrown at glass. I turn around just as I hear it again and I quickly walked over to my balcony window, unlocking the windows and stepped outside, looking down. And who I see standing on the lawn, tossing a pebble up and down in his hand causes me to smile an overjoyed smile, my hot pink irises turning ablaze with excitement.

"Cadell-kun, you lil' trickster."I chuckled softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

The young teen chuckled as he tossed the stone behind him, flying up to see the albino eye to eye. He had that same passionate, playful fire in his eyes as he shot a toothy smirk at his girl. "Hey, Neko-chan good to know you came out with only some scratches in that battle. But I couldn't help but notice you held back, that isn't like you."he said calmly, sitting down on the balcony ledge.

"I could say the same to you, Cade-kun."I said calmly in return, "You didn't want to fight because I was there and I didn't want to fight you, either."

I can see the stunned expression on my boyfriend's face, but it doesn't last long as he laughed as he blushed a bit. And in return I shoot him a victorious-very Kisshu like-smirk. A breeze then blew by, carrying a scent on the wind with it. It smelled strongly of nutmeg and other cooking spices. This causes my cheetah ears and tail to pop out, my fur bristling as my tail lashed.

"What's wrong, Neko-chan?"

"Wait here, I'll go check it out."

I move my hands to the summoning potision, bringing forth my father's Dragon Swords instead of the blue bladed katanas in my room. I needed something smaller to us right now. I move over to the source of the scent, keeping a firm grip on the daggers. It doesn't take long for me to spot the shadowy figure at all and I swiftly went after the figure, kicking the person to the ground and crossed the daggers over the person's neck, trapping him or her. The clouds part away soon after to reveal a startled, stunned brown haired hybrid teen with hazel eyes.

"Kishi-san, what do you think you're doing!"hissed Anna, daring not to move due to the blades of Kisshu's Dragon Swords.

"I could say the same thing, Anna-san. Why were you snooping around my house?"I growled, my cheetah tail lashing.

"You wouldn't tell us why you've been acting strange, and now I know why! You've been seeing that baka all month haven't you?"snapped the lemur-girl right back.

"Don't you dare call him that again! I love Cadell-kun, and he loves me. I'm not like my mother, Anna, I'm not slow or naive."I growled, removing the daggers and letting them vanish.

I watch carefully as my best friend...my cousin gets back to her feet, her dusty brown lemur tail having popped out during the outburst from what I now see. I still have a scowl on my face as my ears and tail vanish. I'm giving off a killer intent and by the flinch from Anna she sure has sensed it.

"You better not tell anybody about this, let alone my father. Nobody is to know of this, understand?"I said, an icy tone to my voice.

Anna looked away, not sure what to say sense she was still in a daze at the fact her kin had just confessed she was in love with the enemy. But she soon managed to get a grip and relucantly nodded. "Fine. Just don't blame me if the secet still gets out by other means that aren't me."retorted Anna before teleporting away.

Cadell had watched the scene by peaking over the corner of the wall. He didn't know that second girl could be trusted but, we would trust and hope that Kishi knew what she was doing. And as his neko came back he gave a chuckle before they both flew away into the night towards the park.

Little did they know a change would happen tomorrow.

And it would not be a pretty one.


	6. Chapter 6: Kishi's Tears

Mew Cream/Kishi: Nov. 4

Mew Rose: April 5

Mew Nutmeg: Dec. 31

Mew Rosemary: May 7

Mew Chocolate: Feb. 14

Cadell Haven: Dec. 1

Kiyoshi Lux: March 8

Rhain Rohan: Sept. 4

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kishi's Tears**

**~.~.~.~**

It is now December and it is snowing softly this morning in Tokyo.

The varying landscapes all look like they have been wrapped in an eternal sea of white and blue hues.

I'm calmly cleaning up after another busy day at the cafe and Anna still isn't too pleased I just put my dad's swords to her throat last night. But it really is of little concern to me; my cousin should know I've got dad's temper and mom's fiestiness. But can't help but ponder on what Cadell had told me last night...

_"...What do you know about your bloodlinage, Kishi?"_

_Kishi simply blink as she looked at Cadell for he just used her name, and not her pet name he always uses when he speaks to her. Which has that little voice in the cheetah-girl's head ringing in her mind._

_"I know my mother is Mew Ichigo and my father is Kisshu and that he came from a different planet. But other then that, zip."pouted Kishi._

_Kishi can see the shocked expression on Cadell's face at hearing her tell him who my parents are. _

_But she soon saw him crack that same foxish grin of his._

_"Well then, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"smirked the purple haired boy._

_"N-nani do you mean? I'm kinda confused, Cadell-kun."asked Kishi, lifting a brow at this as she leaned back against the tree trunk._

_"I mean I'll tell you about the other half of your blood...the part that blessed you with the abilities you have."chuckled Cadell, criss crossing his legs._

_Kishi quickly gained a look of interest on her face, her hot pink irises flashing for a split second._

_"Your father, Kisshu along with his two cousins are from our tribe. You and I, Kishi we're Cyniclians. We tend to heal faster then humans along with being able to hear ten times better. And here's an interesting thing I heard, those that love each other dearly will adventually develop a unique ability that lets the other know how the other is feeling emotionally or physically. Neat huh?"said Cadell._

_Kishi's eyes were wide in astonishment._

_Her father never told her about the tribe!_

_Only Pai had, but even then things were very old stuff like folklore and myths._

_"Go on, I wanna hear more!"Cadell smiled at Kishi's eagerness._

_"Well, our people believed strongly in making sure our home was never polluted or harmed in any way or form. We found other ways to better our lives."continued Cadell._

_"I see."..._

I learned so much from Cadell that night, but for some reason what caught my interest the most was well, just learning about my tribe. Cadell wasn't a genius like Pai was, but he clearly knew enough to fill me in on what parts he could. But I could still see Anna shaking her head in disapproval at me being in love with Cadell by the way she has a stone cold expression that eeriely matched Pai's own calm and collective expression he wore almost all the time. _"Oh well, not my problem. Anna-san will just have to open her eyes at some point."_I thought, shooting a sly grin at my cousin as I get an impish glint in my eyes.

Rose is away for the month.

Something about a concert tour across Japan.

And her mom, Zakuro is with her to also do photo shoots in varying places.

"Oi, Anna!"I called, finishing up the last table.

Anna stopped mopping up the floor and turned to look at her kin again, "Hai, what is it Kishi-san?"

"Why did Ryou tell us to clean up this place from this floor to the ballroom floor upstairs?"I asked, calmly walking over.

"Um, I don't know honestly. But maybe he will tell us before we head home."said the brown haired girl, her gentle voice quite sincere as she rubbed the small scratch on her shoulder from the night before.

"Ok! Lets hope he doesn't act like a total baka this time."I chuckled, smirking at the lemur-girl in my father's same style.

With a simple nod we both headed downstairs to the lab after we finished cleaning to see if the blonde was down there doing some research. As we near the lab I decide to have a little bit of fun and try and scare our annoying boss.

Anna is giving me her signature what-on-earth-are-you-doing glare and I just softly snicker in a pitch only our Cyniclian ears can hear. I softly kick off the stone floor at the steps and go into flight, quickly going down towards the lab...as much as I hate being in that creepy room. And at the same time Anna follows after me, kicking off into the air as well with an annoyed pouting expression on her normally serene face.

I soon see the door and could see the door was open a crack and I could hear a conversation going on inside but I could also detect some very familar scents. "Oi, Anna, come over here. Somebody's inside there with Ryou."I whispered quietly, motioning for my cousin to come over.

Sure enough, Anna could smell the scents too but not to the degree Kishi could do so due to the cat DNA her cousin held. "Keep your fur on, Kishi-san. I'm coming."spat Anna softly in return, floating over to the albino's side. Sure as anything as they prived open the door a bit more they saw Ryou and on the screen was the dark haired model, Zakuro. And either sitting in chairs or standing up were the rest of the original Mew Mews along with a dusty brown haired Cyniclian boy in his early twenties dressed in a red and grey top and black pants with sun-kissed eyes and two shaggy pigtails. There was also two older Cyniclian men, one a year or two younger and the other clearly the eldest.

The second one was a man with piercing gold-amber eyes and shoulder length hair that was a shade of dark green that put pine trees to shame. He wore a red rimmed t-shirt that was brown and green as well as black pants that were also rimmed with red. And beside him, leaning against a wall was a tall slender man with dark eyes and even darker hair of a violet hue and was of shoulder length. He wore a sleeveless black and lavender shirt that was rimmed with teal and also wore black pants as well.

_"No way! Dad, Taruto-san, and Pai-san are here? But why?"_I thought as I calmly continued scanning the lab. It is then I spotted my mom, Ichigo. She was wearing a red sweater and simple white jeans and her back length strawberry blonde hair was tied up into a single ponytail with a green ribbon and she looked...scared along with my dad. I-I've never seen them show that expression before.

"Kishi-san, my mom's here and check it out, so is Pudding."whispered Anna, motioning with her head towards the two girls.

I look over and sure as anything I can see a girl around her twenties sitting on a desk near Taruto. She had chestnut brown eyes that screamed with an impish demeanor and her braided, shoulder length hair was a sandy blonde. She had a bright yellow t-shirt on and pale yellow and white pants. I soon notice that a girl dressed in a blue and white t-shirt and a silk navy blue skirt was sitting beside Lettuce. She had soft brown eyes and black hair done up in a single neat braided bun.

"That girl beside Lettuce-san must be Mint-san. You know, that lazy, spoiled girl that my mom told us about?"I quickly replied after looking around.

"Shh! They're going to talk again."hushed Anna.

I give a nod and the two of us listened carefully, making sure to keep our feet off the ground...

"As you are very well aware the earth is in danger, but most of all your lives are in danger now."sighed Ryou.

"Oi, Ryou-san is what Ichigo-san told us really true?"asked Pudding.

"Yeah, how is this possible anyways?"agreed Taruto bitterly.

"For crying out loud, would you answer them already! I've got to get home. Don't waste my time with this!"growled Mint in annoyance.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at the rich bird-girl's attitude towards the matter. It seemed like she just didn't get the severity of the situation.

"Put a cork in it birdy, no need to get your feathers all ruffled up."sneered Kisshu.

"If you would be so kind, please allow Ryou-san to continue."stated Pai calmly.

Mint had a scowl on her face as she glared at Kisshu while Taruto and Pudding were glaring at Mint at the same time. On the screen Zakuro was patiently waiting for the blonde scientist to continue on, her calm composer gave nothing away besides her eyes that were showing she was not happy at keeping Ryou.

"As I was saying, your lives are in danger. But sadly, the enemy seems to be more savage then those years ago."stated Ryou, flopping down into his chiar.

"Are you saying there isn't a chance this time we can win?"asked Zakuro and Lettuce.

"I am afraid so, the chances of us being targeted and assassinated is climbing close to 80% now."sighed Pai, showing a rare sprout of worry...

Ichigo and Kisshu's faces instantly paled and Ichigo's ears and tail popped out of fright. I could easily smell the stench of fear from where Anna and I were listening. Anna seems to be just as nervous and interested as I was. _"Assassinated? I-I don't like that sound of that!"_I thought, nibbling on my lower lip in a vain effort to comfort myself. But nonetheless we continued to listen...

"Are you alright, Ichigo-san and Kisshu-kun? you both look like you've seen the bakeneko walk into your house."asked Zakuro, the others in the room looking equally concerned in their own ways.

Ichigo and Kisshu both looked at each other, sharing their frightened expressions with one another. Kisshu out of impulse calmly held the strawberry blonde woman protectively in his arms. "...With good reason. Deep Blue some how survived that battle and out of all of us here he is out for me and my Koneko-chan. We both died in that battle, me protecting my dear Ichigo and Ichigo using the last of her strength to deliver the finishing blow at Deep Blue."said Kisshu, a shiver running up his spine.

"We still have nightmares about that battle guys..."admitted Ichigo in silent agreement...

An unnerving silence soon followed after that but unfortunately for Anna and me, I've leaned in too much, causing me to loose my balance. This has us violently crash through the door and smack down on the floor in a tangled heap as stars raced past our sight.

"Way to go ahou!"spat Anna, finally managing to untangle herself.

"Speak for yourself!"I snarled right back, jumping to my feet as my long cheetah tail and ears appeared, bristling in anger.

"Looks like we had a couple of mice noising around."said Mint in a snide tone of voice.

Taruto, Ichigo, and Pudding were both laughing at the scene the entire group had see. Kisshu had an amused impish grin on his face, exposing his long upper canines better. Pai had a strick, scolding glare at Anna and I which has me totally unnerved. I can see Ryou and Zakuro differed in expressions while Lettuce and Mint look plain old dissapointed.

Anna and I both look at each other and gulp nervously.

If expressions could kill.

"Run?"I mutter to my cousin.

Anna nodded, quickly making a break for it, "RUN!"

And with haste a ripple soon formed in the air and we vanish out of sight, not daring to know if they are after us for getting noisy or not.

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you something?"I asked quickly.

It is now nearing six o' clock as my mom is helping me with my hair for the party at the cafe tonight. Mom gave me quite the ear full about me and Anna eavesdropping on the private conversation. But my dad had still been his same old light-hearted self, barely able to suppress a laughing fit and managing to say just how much I had gone and become like him. And then mom kicked him to the ground, making me laugh till I was blue in the face.

"Hai. You can, Kishi-chan."said Ichigo as she adjusted the gold Cyniclian teira with the tear shaped topaz on her daughter's head.

"Who's Deep Blue? Is he the guy that was mentioned that had you so jumpy in there and on that day you took us to see Ryou?"I asked, looking away from my mother's reflection in the body mirror.

The teira is a simple thing that Taruto, Pai, and my dad gave to me for my birthday last month...even if it was late. I have my locket that I always wear nice and cleaned up. I have a nice green and yellow gown on that was orange on the inside of the bow and the straps that were designed to rest just a bit below my shoulders. In the middle of my dress is a oval shaped crest of my birthstone; a topaz. the botom half of my dress is similar to the one my mother has on right now. It looked just like the one she had worn as a teen, only it was adult sized with mom. On my ears I'm wearing my favorite earrings that were string of gold dots and at the ends of it were a single tiny orb shaped rubies. On my feet and hands I'm wearing an orange-yellow pair of gloves and highheels. Mom had said Mint had gotten this dress for me, and wanted me to have it.

"..Well, take anything that is the worst from a nightmare from your worst nightmares and you've got him in personality. He is a cold, ruthless bastard that has long navy blue hair done up in a way similar to Keiichiro-san's own hair style only Deep Blue's goes straight down to his ankles. He is a deity and looks exactly like your father's race. Your father and I ended up fighting him, but we both parished along with Taruto-san and Pai-san. We...don't talk about it due to the fact of what happened in that battle."said Ichigo, struggling to even talk about it.

I look at my mother and give her a reassuring smile after she did my hair up in these multi-colored rings that were certianly not designed by the human race. I smile at my mom as I get up and check myself out, pleased at my appearance. With an excited giggle I hurry out of my room, my mother following close behind. My father is apparently coming along too. I had asked earlier that day if that was a good idea, and mom just smiled and said that every time he goes out he just says it was how he was born; same goes for Pai and Taruto.

When I finally get down to the living room I can see my dad looks amazing!

"Dad! Nani the heck happened to you!"I squeaked, truly amazed.

My dad isn't wearing what he normally wears now. He had a dark green tunic on and had brown pants and draped over his shoulders, buckled in place by a simple crest with the same designs as what is on my locket was a vivid green cloak like a knight would wear. But I know a few things that stayed the same; his hair was still done up in pigtails but they were in a black version of his hair bands and his arms were still protectively wrapped up by those bandages and he still wore brown boots. He looked like a knight from a fairy tale the way he was dressed. And that impish twinkle in his piercing gold-amber eyes never faded.

"Kish-kun, look at you! I've never seen you this dressed up sense our wedding as well as the other Mews' weddings."chuckled Ichigo.

"Oh, come on Koneko-chan you're making me blush! And konnichiwa, my two kitty cats, don't you look good tonight as well."said Kisshu, smiling sweetly at his wife and daughter.

I blush at this but my mom is giggling at the compliment. My mom soon grabs hold of my dad and together we teleported away & stop not too far away from Cafe Mew Mew. And once we were at the doors we head inside. But I stop for a moment, glancing around for Cadell. _"I wonder where he is! Didn't he tell me today was his birthday and he wanted to go somewhere special tonight with me? I'm sure he'll show up. The problem is more along the lines of my dad and the orginal Mew Mews."_I thought with a sigh and headed inside. But I also knew this morning when we battled Cadell that we sure did handed him quite the nasty defeat with Ryou's help.

"Hurry up, Ki, or do you want to miss all the fun?"I hear my father and Taruto call.

"I'm coming!"I quickly call and dashed inside.

* * *

Cadell soon appeared at the window of Kishi's room and saw that it was open, but his lil' kitty wasn't there.

He decided to go inside and check it out, "Kishi?"

No answer, which was really strange considering his Neko-chan was always here at this time. Calmly, he started to look around and soon found something on Kishi's desk. It was a little tiny box that looked like it was meant to hold a small necklace or something and on top of it was a note.

With care he moved over and picked up the note and unfolded it to find Kishi's calligraphy, without a second thought he started to read it...

_To: Cadell._

_Konnichiwa, and happy birthday Cadell-kun. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the balcony like I normally do but tonight there's an early Christmas party going on at Cafe Mew Mew-it's that cute pastel building with the hearts on it. You can find me there, I'll wait outside on the balcony. But be careful, almost all the Mews, my Aura Mew Mew team mates, as well as my father and two older cousins are there at this party and also some regular civilians. But Happy 16th Birthday, Inside that box is something Anna helped me pick out for you...much to her displeasure. I think it'll fit a brave warrior like you quite well._

_From, Kishi..._

Cadell couldn't help but smile, snickering to himself at this.

He knew very well what this meant; he'd get to see his kitty all dressed up.

"I wonder what it is she got me?"he wondered out loud, picking up the velvet covered box.

With care he opened it up and inside was a bloodstone pendant attached to a gold necklace. It was really interesting for it was so simple, yet, so unique to look at. Carefully he took it out and caressed the gem with his fingures before putting it on and slipping it under his shirt to hide it. _"Leave it to Kishi to decide on something like this."_thought Cadell with a sneer as he vanished in a ripple in the air, teleporting away for the cafe.

* * *

"Yeash, for crying out loud! Ryou sure taught me to dance really quickly, Anna-san."I said, panting a bit as I sat down in a chair with a cup of punch in my hand.

"Yeah, I'll say! Apparently he taught your mom too back when she was a teenager."chuckled Anna, sitting down herself from being out of breath from dancing.

Anna is wearing a teal sleeveless/strapless gown and had lavender colored goves with purple lace. Her narturally curled brown hair was down and like me she also wore the same kind of tiera but it was silver and had an oval shaped yellow agate. Her elfin ears also bore simple pink pearl earrings while her feet bore simple lavender colored highheels.

I calmly glance around to make sure everybody isn't taking notice of us, "Anna-san, I have to go to the balcony. I promised Cadell-kun I'd be waiting there for him. Can you try and cover for me?"

Anna gave a sigh, "Alright, but remember if your dad finds out it isn't my doing. So don't go getting dagger happy on me like you almost did last night."

"Calm down, I didn't hurt you, only restrained you."I poutted before heading outside.

Once outside I move over to the ledge and rested my arms there, closing my eyes to enjoy the winter breeze. Even though I'm in nothing but my ball gown I'm still hot from my quick dance lesson from Ryou. Right now I didn't care as I stood there, trying to get that adrenaline rush out of my system by relaxing. Before I knew it though I felt a tender touch on my cheek and then a passionate kiss to my lips.

I kissed with equal delight right back when the scent hits me in an intense wave.

The scent belonged to Cadell!

Cadell gave a smirk once he pulled apart, when he had seen Kishi at first he couldn't believe just how much her beauty had radiated. She looked like a beautiful princess in his eyes. She was even wearing three Cyniclian accessaries; the locket, the hair bands, and the teira. He just couldn't help but steal a kiss from his precious neko. Cadell shot the cheetah-girl an impish smirk as she franticly tried to get her feline ears and tail to vanish.

"Hi Neko-chan~! I got your gift you left me."chuckled Cadell happily, bringing out the pendant around his neck.

"Cadell-kun! I'm so glad you liked it."I happily squealed, pouncing at the purple haired teen with feline grace.

Cadell was caught of guard for a moment but he soon smiled, holding me firmly and gently in his arms in his loving embrace. Our bond was growing bit by bit and now we were inseprible...even if we struggled with the fact we were on different sides of this new war over this planet.

But to us that didn't matter.

Not ever!

Cadell and I pull appart and we decide to get out of sight for our own sakes sense the party would be over in a few minutes and the people inside would be leaving. We move into the brush just behind the cafe so we can be alone. But little did I know was that the party was already over and that people were already leaving and my dad was searching for me. A half hour passes before everybody but the Mews and my kin left.

Right now I'm sitting on a tree with Cadell, snuggled up against him for warmth sense in my excitement I had forgotten my coat was downstairs in the cafe. I'm about to sayi something when I see Cadell's intense orange eyes start blazing in bewilderment and shock and hastily pushed me away. And what followed soon after was hearing my father's enraged battle cry.

_**Bleach OST - Battle Ignition**_

As quick as I had heard it Cadell was knocked off the branch, causing him to yowl in both surprise and anger. All the while I soon realize it was my father who had attack my precious Cade. "Nani father, what are you doing!"I snarled, baring my fangs but my feline features didn't show...I don't know why.

Kisshu had that murderous expression on his face as he summoned up his Dragon Swords just as Anna, Ichigo, and Pai showed up. He shot the sixteen year old, orange-eyed boy a death glare. It was often the same glare he shot Aoyama as well as the Blue Knight back when he was a teenager. Not once, not till tonight had he used this expression. But what he had noticed this boy looked a lot like he did in some ways...well, they did say everybody had a double in some amount and form.

Cadell got back to his feet, shaking the stars from his eyes. _"What they said about Kisshu certianly wasn't a lie. He really is quite the warrior. Hard to believe he's Kishi's father."_thought the teen. Slowly, he got back up to his feet and wiped the snow off of himself and shot a defiant leer at the older warrior. Quietly he raised his hands to the summoning potision as he spoke, "What is it you want and why did you attack me, Kisshu? I did no harm to Kishi."

"Leave him alone dad!"I snapped, trying to race over, only to find that Anna and Pai have hold of both my arms as I hovered there near the branch, watching in horror as I knew of the battle that would possiblely happen. "HANASHITEYO! hanashiteyo, Pai-san and Anna-san!"I pleaded, struggling against their firm hold.

"I'm sorry Kishi-san, but we can't do that. That boy is the enemy."said Anna, truly looking hurt at the immense rage and sorrow in Kishi's face.

"As my daughter has informed you, Kishi-chan we cannot allow you to go near that boy."said Pai coldly.

_**Bleach OST - Storm Center**_

By now tears were in my eyes as I looked down at my mother who looks away in an unreadable emotion with pleading eyes and then back at Cadell with the same helpless gleam. I can see the equal sorrow dance in Cadell's eyes as he glanced at me. I can see he now held two identical red swords and in the middle of the oval crest of the handle was a fox with nine tails. The dagger like swords Cadell held looked like dad's Dragon Swords.

I can only watch, fearful for the out come.

"I want you to stay away from Kishi!"snapped Kisshu.

"No! I'll not be denied the one I love!"growl Cadell, his eyes flashing pale blue out of rage.

"Then so be it!"yowled Kisshu as he charged at Cadell.

I watched in horror as my father and my love going into a heated battle. And to my surprise Cadell is able to match my father's violent attacks with ease. I could see now why he had been given such a name that meant battle; his parents must have had believed he'd end up a feirce fighter. I continue to watch as Cadell did flips and twists to both attack and evade my father's swords. Their aerial battle was lit up by the moon, only adding to the intense deadly dance of two swordmen that specialized in a two sword style.

_**Bleach OST - On the precipice of defeat**_

I then see my father's left sword make contact with Cadell's right arm, "Cadell-kun!"

Cadell gave a hiss at the pain, blood flowing down from the wound and falling to stain the snow below dark crimson. But he refused to loose here when down below Kishi was crying, watching helplessly as she struggled to break free. This only caused him to grow angrier by the second for never had he ever wanted to see the albino so upset. "You are way over protective, Kisshu. It's a shame really when a father becomes like that, unable to accept their lil' girl is becoming a woman."sneered Cadell, trying his best to mask the pain he was in.

"Do I have to repeat myself! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"yelled Kisshu in blind rage and lashed out again with a side slash.

Cadell dodged the blade but only by a hair as the sword's point grazed his cheek. Cadell then lashed out and this time he managed to slash Kisshu across the arms, causing Kisshu to almost drop his Dragon Swords. Cadell gave a cocky smirk at this, twirling the Kitsune Sword in his left hand in amusement.

"That all you got? seriously, I had worse then this during my training."laughed Cadell.

"Cadell-kun, don't! You've no idea what you've just done!"I yowl in fright, this time starting to hit and kick at my captors.

I watch in fear for Cadell's safety as my father gets that look beyond rage as he attacks Cadell. And this time I know-even if they are both tiring-that my precious warrior would fall. And sure as the stars on high I hear Cadell's release a blood curling shriek as my dad slashes a long gash on the same arm, causing Cadell to release his swords and causing them to vanish.

_**Bleach OST - Never Meant To Belong**_

But no more of this!

I will not have it!

My body is suddenly engulfed in a golden aura just like the day of my first battle, to Anna and Pai's dismay I manage to break free and summon my blue bladed katanas as I raced up to the battle just as my dad's going to attack again. "NOOOOO!"I yowl, getting in between Cadell and my father's Dragon Swords.

To my father's and everybody's else shock-the rest of the Mew Mews that were here showed up just now-I blocked the blades and I knocked both blades out of his hands. I am giving my father a very feral, very angry leer as I stood protectively in front of Cadell who is struggling to stay in the air right now.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!"I said, a very venomous tone to by normally sweet voice.

I can see a sadness I never saw before laced and mixed with Cadell's pain-stricken one as he is holding his injured left arm. But for me alone I could see the determination and love for me gleam like the first light of dawn. But as I do I hadn't noticed Taruto had appeared from behind and grabbed both my arms. By the grip that I fell I instinctively started growling and struggling in his grasp as everybody but my mother glare daggers at Cadell, who, in return stares sadly at me and then defiantly at the rest.

"Hanashiteyo! Hanashiteyo, you baka!"I yowled as they force me back to the ground as my katanas vanished.

And as Cadell vanishes, I felt like my heart then and there had been torn in two as a part of my soul was taken away from me.

"CADDELL-KUN!"I yelled in a soul chilling howl that echoed into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares & Kitsunes

Mew Mew Rosemary's Transformation Song: "Itachi's Theme"

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Nightmares and Kitunes**

~.~.~.~

_Blood._

_I smell blood!_

_Why do I smell it?_

_Wait a minute, in fact why am I in pain!_

_"Pitiful mongrel."_

_That voice, why is it causing me to shake and why is it sounding like two voices in one?_

_I'm scared, I'm honestly scared to the core and unable to move from where I'm floating in the air of this endless darkness._

_Then before I know it I feel more pain, causing me to wail in agony before I started to plummet down to who knows where._

_I can now see blood, my blood._

_And there is a lot of it as it covers a good portion of my body, turning my snow-kissed hair a very dark shade of pink..._

Cadell had only just arrived, sneaking into his precious neko's room as snow was gently falling outside. It had been a few days sense the not so welcomed ambush from Kisshu. His wounded arm was now wrapped up in a makeshift bandage and it still kinda hurt to move it. But more then ever was he glad his kind were quick to heal from injuries from battle! His ears perked at the sound of a whimpering, almost feline sound coming from the queen sized bed.

Sure enough, there was his precious Kishi out like a light.

But as he got closer he saw sweat drenched her face and she bore a painful, fear-stricken expression. _"Kishi..."_he thought in worry, realizing the cheetah-girl was being plagued. Cadell's ears then perked at just barely catching what she was mumbling out in a panic, her cheetah ears popping out.

He couldn't stand it any longer!

No way, no how was he letting that nightmare continue it's torture!

"Neko-chan? come on, snap out of it!"he pleaded softly, shaking her gently.

I snap open my eyes with a yelp, scrambling out of my bed as horror still laced my features. My heart feels like a beating war drum for crying out loud, I'm also feeling clammy, and my breath is rapid from my instinct overload on the fight or flight. But to my surprise I see a purple haired teenaged boy rubbing his head in confusion as he sat there from apparently me toppling him over by mistake.

"C-Cadell?"I finally sobbed out of joy and sorrow.

I get up when he looks at me at my call and before I can take another step he comes over and takes me into a protective, comforting embrace. And I can't help it, I freely let my sorrows and pains flow from the most lonely and painful past three days of my life. _"I missed him so much. And he clearly missed me...it's strange, I-I can sense his feelings sort of tonight unlike those other times we saw each other. I wonder why this time's different?"_I thought, gripping tightly onto Cadell's blue shirt. But Cadell's breathing felt shallow and a bit uneven. In fact, he had this weird icy feeling mixed with heat. I then remembered what had happened back on the night of his sixteenth birthday.

Father had wounded his arm pretty badly.

I calmly let go and step away a bit from my cocky lil' warrior but Cadell looked at me in worry and fright.

"Kishi...w-we're in trouble."rasped Cadell, his strength giving out.

"Cadell!"I squeaked in fright, just barely managing to catch him as he toppled over.

My ears and tail have popped out from having so many mixed emotions wash over me. But I know I need to at least try and stay calm or I won't be able to think straight! _"Ok, what am I going to do? He needs help, but there is no way I'm taking him to Pai-san and dad and the hospital is out of the question. Oh man! Wait, maybe..."_I thought as I placed Cadell to lean against my bedside.

"Oi, Cadell-kun, snap out of it!"I hissed, crouching down beside him like I was stalking a mouse.

Cadell let a groan, wincing as he moved his injured arm, instinctively holding it in his hand. Apparently Kiyoshi and Rhain had arrived the night he had battled Kisshu, one of his tribe's best warriors. But unfortunate for him Kiyoshi had seen him with Kishi. He just hoped it hadn't been reported to Deep Blue...but, the chances were dangerously high that that jerk did. Kiyoshi was known for his nasty tactics and use of poisons.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at Kishi's now moonlight lit face now that it had stopped snowing outside. Her feline ears were out, one of them twitching in anxiety. _"Why did I have go and get so reckless and cocky like always? It's only hurting her seeing me like this."_thought Cadell with a groan. "What?"

"I'm going to go get my mom, you wait here."I quickly said, Cadell just looking at me in confusion.

And with haste I leave my room, closing the door quietly behind me and head to my parents' room.

* * *

I watched as my mother tended to Cadell's wounds and to my surprise my mother is smiling, looking kindly at my boyfriend as I floated in the air beside them, cross legged and my hands resting on my ankles.

Apparently Cadell's arm got infected.

It sure as anything wasn't pretty to look at!

"Nya nya~! Oi, mom, can I look now?"I asked in annoyance.

"Youch! Would watch it, Suzu-san?"yelped Cadell, flinching from uncomfortable sting from his arm getting cleaned up.

"Gomennasai, Cadell-san. But my husband really did a number on you and again I apologize for that. He tends to get...um, over protective and go over board."said Ichigo calmly, smiling kindly at the purple-haired boy.

"Hmph, I'll say."Cadell and I grumbled in unison.

It seemed out of all the people that had seen me with Cadell or my dad fighting against him, only my mother hadn't judged Cadell. I can't help but blush as I look at him finally and I can see he has his shirt off. And this only causes me to blush even harder and it seems my mom and Cadell have noticed this as I looked away, very flustered. I could see those strong and refine muscles of a swordsman on his lithe body...yet, still subtle enough not to notice unless you were close enough.

"Well, well it seems history really _is_ repeating itself. And it seems my little girl has fallen for this boy here...is this correct?"chuckled Ichigo slyly, tieing a firm knot on the bandage.

"I-I..uh, um..."I stuttered. "_Drat! Mom wins again!"_

Cadell snickered at seeing neko so flustered and the sly, victorious feline gleam that shined in Ichigo's brown eyes. Before long though he saw Ichigo had finished up, taking off the disposable rubber gloves and tossed them in a plastic bag along with the anything else that needed to be disposed of.

"Now, what did you mean when you told my daughter that you two were in trouble?"asked Ichigo, sitting in the desk chair.

I nodded in agreement, lifting a brow up at Cadell.

"Kiyoshi and Rhain are here in this city now. Th-they saw me with Kishi...and not attacking her like I should be. What makes things worse they might report this to Deep Blue. And if that happens..."said Cadell, a shiver running up his spine.

I can see the horror on my mother's face as she look on in a daze. From her expression I can tell her fears had just been confirmed about Deep Blue. And this causes me to let out a frightened _mew_, bringing my arms to hold myself in a vain effort to stop my now trembling body as visions of my nightmare flashes before my eyes. That same voice ringing in my ears as I do.

"I-I'm scared...what will they do?"I whispered, still trembling as I allowed myself to land on my bed.

Cadell looked just as worried as Ichigo...if not more as he got to his feet and sat down on the bed, protectively wrapping his arms around me. "Neko-chan, I vowed already, but I'll say it again...I'll never let any harm come to you. I'd sooner die then see you harmed in any shape or form. But what are we going to do? we can't meet at the park with the duck pond anymore."

Ichigo smile at this scene, quickly getting to her feet with a fire of determination in her eyes. There was no way she was going to let such a strong bond be severed! She quickly left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She needed to contact Zakuro and Rose on this matter, see if they could get here early from Naruto City.

* * *

"Hey, Rhain where's Cadell?"

A tall elfin eared, nineteen year old teenage boy with gold eyes and rust colored hair glanced up from the monitor to see a crimson-eyed red head nine year old. The young boy was wearing a orange and navy sleeveless shirt with a simple diamond cut near the blue collar. Both his ears bore gold loop earrings with two sapphire orbs with a single gold tear attached to each orb. The nine year old also had on some red shorts with grey ribbons comming off the back.

"He stepped out for a moment Kiyoshi, something about needing to get some time to himself."said the old teen, no emotion lacing his bold monotoned voice.

The nineteen year old was tall to be sure, his gold eyes looked like they were constantly giving of a stone cold gleam of a calculating mind. No emotion what so ever etched or creeped onto his facial features. He had single pigtail done up that flanked the side of his head that was done up in a single silver ring. He bore a black and grey sleeveless shirt that was rimmed with white. His pants were brown and also rimmed with white.

"For pete sakes! oes he have a death wish? Deep Blue wants to speak with him."sighed Kiyoshi in frustration, slapping his face.

"Well, can you blame him? Would you stick around with a deity who isn't exactly all bright and cheery?"stated Rhain, not looking up from his work.

Kiyoshi huffed at this, knowing very well the older boy was right on that one. In fact, he had fled as fast as he could before Deep Blue could blow his top at having heard Cadell was getting way too comfortable and attached to the leader of the Aura Mew Mews. "So, whatcha doing?"

"I'm scanning for the locations of the Mew Mews. Master Deep Blue wants us to start the assassination, then we'll target the Aura Mew Mews."explained the gold-eyed teen.

"What about the deserters?"asked Kiyoshi, crossing his arms.

"That's your job alone, from what Master Deep Blue ordered. You're the one that specializes in silent kills."

Kiyoshi gained a malevolence sneer on his face at this, next to snooping his favorite thing was using poisons.

It was time he started on the hit list!

* * *

It has been almost two weeks now sense I last saw Cadell.

And frankly, not having him around has left this void in my soul.

He doesn't show up at my window anymore and just last week Taruto had been found greatly ill by Pudding. Which has me worried to no ends as I just stare blankly at my mug of hot chocolate. I have spoken to anybody other then my mom or when I'm on the phone it is always with Zakuro and Rose. And to make things even more annoying I've haven't slept properly sense that night I had that nightmare. For every time I closed my eyes and fell asleep I'd end up seeing that same dream again, but little by little more was being added on to it.

I see my father walk into the dining room and look at me but I shot a venomous leer right at him, my eyes flashing. My father and I haven't been on good terms sense the night he attacked Cadell. "Hmph,"

"What's got your tail in a knot Kishi?"asked Kisshu, locking eyes with his daughter.

I don't mutter a word to him other then a feline's growl rolling in my throat, "I'll be in my room mom."

But my feline instincts get the better of me as my father takes a step closer to me. I lashed out with a hiss, slashing at him and my long nails make contact, grazing his cheek before I teleport away and lock my door behind me.

I hadn't stuck around to see his shocked reaction.

"I've had enough! I'm going to go find Cadell-kun. I can't stand not seeing him!"I said, stomping my foot on the ground.

I take off my white sweater and blue jeans and toss them to the side. I then go over to my closet and opened it up wide. I browse through it till my eyes rest on my alien clothing. I pick out a red long sleeved shirt, designed with three oval holes in the arms and had a pink rim at the collar. I quickly put it on and then grabbed a sky blue squort that had a pink rim and blue ribbons coming off the back. I put it on without delay and then slipped on a pair of green leather boots that were pretty darn close to the kind my dad wears, only these were made for girl Cyniclians.

I then took the bows out of my hair and left them on the ground as I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my crystal bell, quickly putting it on. I then slipped my Aura Mew pendant away into my left boot before snatching my katanas off the wall and fastening them to my back. I don't know if I'll run into Rhain and Kiyoshi; the two guys Cadell warned me of.

But it is better to be safe then sorry.

I turn my gaze onto Masha who has been watch, and I give a nod, motioning to him to shrink and attach to one of the katanas on my back. And he does so as I grabbed my bag off of my desk which I had stashed a few things in. _"I'm sorry mom and dad, but I have to do this. I don't think Cadell's two new comrades know who I really am. So...I'll steal this chance and use it."_I thought, stealing a glance over my shoulder one last time before taking off into the night, the only thing left behind being a now unlocked door and a note on my bed.

By the time I reached a park, I'm too tired to fly any further so I calmly land on the ground. I then move over to a near by tree and curl up under it after taking out a blanket from my bag and just looked at my surroundings tiredly. Before I can think twice I close my eyes, not daring myself to drift any deeper in slumber as Masha was snuggled up beside me, acting like a furry heating pad.

Over in the bushes a soft giggle could be heard as a pair of sky blue eyes locked onto the sleeping girl's bag eagerly. the figure dashed out from the cover with the silent ease of a fox. The figure moved over slowly and carefully till it standing right by her head whee the black bag was laid at. But unfortunate for the thief its luck ran out just when it was opening the bag.

I open my eyes at the sound of my backpack being opened up, followed by the tangy scent of some kind of herb. I get up to a sitting potision, blink a few times at spotting a small shadowy figure. The clouds parts away from the moon to reveal a cute nine year old girl wearing white pants and some kind of Chinese styled shirt with a red lotus on her sleeves. She also had these sky blue eyes that screamed prankster or mischievous trouble maker as they were joined by a very sly dancing ember deep in their depths. Her aqua colored hair was only neck length and was a bit under kept. She looks at me in a way that many get when they have been caught red handed.

But I just smirk at her, racing my brow at her as I crossed my arms.

"And what do you think you are doing, kid?"I asked.

"P-Please don't be angry, I'm just hungry."whimpered the young girl.

"Angry? Why would I be angry? I'm more annoyed then angry. But if you were just hungry you could have asked me."I said, tossing an apple at the girl.

The girl gave an overjoyed squeal as she looked at the apple she had caught. She had sadly lost her parents, leaving her orphaned and no where to go sense she had also lost her home to very unpleasant means. She then leeped at the older girl with a gleeful giggle, "Arigato Nee-chan!"

I let out a startle cry as the girl jumped me, causing my ears and tail to pop out, fluffing out from the shock of it as I lay there on the ground, the girl on top of me. _"Ok...this is a bit embarressing."_I thought, still a bit stunned.

"You're welcome, now could you get off me please?"I asked.

"Oops, gomen, I got carried away again."said the girl, backflipping off but it was then she noticed something different, "WOAH! You got cat ears and a tail!"

"What are you..."I begin but notice my tail as it lashes out into my sight causing me to panic, "NYAAA~! NOT AGAIN!"

With haste I snapped up my bag and grabbed the girl noticing the sun was coming up and I waste no time dashing off to a hiding place, teleporting away. Which only seems to excite this kid even more, gawking at me when we appear in the safety of the shadows.

"Ok, I know what you are thinking kid, but you have to promise not to tell anybody. Got it?"I said, my hand still covering her mouth.

"Hmhm!"said the girl, nodding her head.

"Same goes with my tail and ears as well as Masha here."the nine year old nodded again.

I remove my hand and before I know it the girl is all hyperactive, doing all sorts of acrobatics all around me.

"That was sooo cool! You've got cat ears, real cat ears and tail and you made us vanish then appear here!"giggled the girl.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not have these cat ears and a tail. I don't like having them, but I'm stuck with them."I grumbled.

"But they are so cool, Nee-chan. I wish I had them, then I could get some attention and get money."sighed the girl, her expression saddening as her gaze drooped to the ground.

I move closer to her and crouch down to the blue-eyed girl's level, giving her a sweet smile and I tapped her nose with my finger. "Hey, chin up. It's a nice day today, so make the most of it. My name's Hisoka Kishi, but you can just call me Kishi."I chuckled warmly for the first time in a long while.

"I'm Setsuna Aura."chimed Aura in her breezy voice.

* * *

Meanwhile Rose and Zakuro were both in their Mew forms, searching Tokyo for Kishi as the sky started to show signs of rising bit by bit. Kisshu had been the ones to teleport them back here after having to cancel the rest of Rose's concert tour with the excuse that she had fallen ill and had go back to Tokyo. They weren't proud at the fact of having to lie but they were both worried for Kishi.

"Oi, mother, any luck yet?"asked Rose, her left ears twitching with growing impatience.

"No, but you go try by the park with the duck pond. I'll go update Ichigo-san along with Ryou-san and Kisshu-san."said Zakuro, clenching her fists in frustration.

Rose gave a nod, "Still cant believe Kishi-chan would run away from home, it's not like her. But...then again, love makes people do crazy things some times."

"Agreed. Ganbatte, Rose-chan."and with that the grey wolf Mew kicked off from the roof, picking up speed.

Rose was not happy, not in the slightest at what had happened to Kishi. Back on December 2 the albino teen had appeared in her hotel room, looking totally grief-stricken and just plain terrible. Kishi had told her everything, confessed every detail right down to the fact she had fallen in love with the very guy they had been fighting. It had shocked the young singer, yes, but she decided to not judge Cadell until she really got to speak with him and get to know him personally.

"Where are you, imouto Kishi?"she muttered under her breath as she jumped from roof top to roof top.

Before long she spotted the destination that her mother had sent her to...the large park with the duck pond. She came to a stop, perching on top of a wooden electric power pole that had been put out of servous not too long ago. The wolf-girl calmly looked around, her ruddy tail swishing about a bit as her ears rotated back and forth to trry and pin point any sound that might belong to her team leader. But as she sniff the air a frigid breeze brought with it the scent of nutmeg and lemur. _"Why that little baka!"_thought Rose with a snarl, clenching her fists.

Anna had heard from her father that Kishi had run away from home, which made her very worried. But she couldn'thelp but feel guilty sense Anna hadn't covered for her cousin like she promised she would. Instead she had flat out ratted her out and sense then Kishi had shot her death glares and expression of a predator on the prowl for it's next victim. The brown-eyed teen caught a faint-but clear-sound of a wolf's snarl and it wasn't far. Hastily the lemur-girl darted her gaze around, looking for the source of the sound until she spotted a figure on top of a wooden post.

Rose's ruddy ears were perked high, a scowl on her face as her tail bristled and was held up held up straight. Her normally calm indigo eyes of her Aura Mew state were shooting daggers at the lemur-girl as she stood there, perched on the electric pole not far from the park with the duck pond.

"Anna."she said, a wolf's growl of hostility rolling in her throat.

Anna was confused at seeing that Rose was back early from her concert tour. But even more so was that anger was coming off the wolf-girl in violent waves. It honestly made the lemur-girl nervous...even more so sense Rose was powered up.

"Rose-san, what are you doing here? I thought you had a concert over in Naruto."asked Anna, floating calmly out in front of Rose.

"Urusai!"snarled Rose, causing Anna to flinch.

Anna stared in fright as the anger remained in Rose's features as she spoke, "Do you have any idea what you did to Kishi-imouto? You hurt her, and not only her, but Cadell-san too. How can you be so blind! Blind to the fact Kishi-chan found what so many people search their entire lives for but never find. She's found her soul mate!"

"But he's the enemy, I'll never let Kishi-san near him!"spat Anna.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she shot a death glare at her teammate and turned around to leave, "At least I have the wisdom to grant Cadell-san a chance...unlike you coward!"

Anna's neutral expression was swiftly replaced by an embitter expression, causing her lemur tail and ears to pop out as she floated there. She clenched her fists, looking down at Rose who had her back turned, getting ready to enter the park. "Nani, what did you just call me Mew Rose?"

Rose turned around to face her team mate, "Rose Dagger!"

In an instant her weapon appeared in a flash of red light and she grabbed it without a second thought as she glared at Anna who was now paralyzed in shock, realizing what was going to happen. _"Time I knock some sense into that tactical head of yours, Anna-san!"_thought Rose as she jumped into the air. "Ribbon..."

"...Rose Flash!"shouted Rose, sending out a blinding flash of a whip made of red light.

Anna let out a shriek as the attack made contact, sending her to the ground. She was only just able to regain control of herself, coming to a stop to hover a bit off the ground before putting her feet on the park's walk way. "What was that for!"snapped Anna, rubbing her battered arm.

Rose landed on the ground not long after, "You should know this, Anna-san. Our leader trusted you, and you betray her trust. So I'm going to snap some sense into you coward!"

Anna could only stare in shock at the red wolf-girl.

Was Rose's Red Data DNA of the wolf driving her to be so loyal and protective of Kishi?

But Anna didn't have a lot of time to think as Rose attacked again, the light whip ensnaring her leg and causing her to make a face plant into the pavement. This repeated a few times till Anna had had enough, transforming herself.

"Fine! I'll admit it, I took the coward's way out, and I'm not happy about having hurt Kishi-san like that! I'll give them a chance if you just promise to stop attacking me like that!"cried Mew Nutmeg.

Rose smiled, letting her weapon vanish at knowing this tactic had broken through Anna's stubborn streak. "Alright, lets go find her. But if she is with Cadell-san we only tell her and then leave, got it?"

"Hai..."grumbled Nutmeg as she followed after Rose.

Later that day they did find their leader, along with a nine year old orphaned girl. They decided to head back and go to the cafe to talk...Aura just wanting to go for the sweets.

* * *

"...Well, well would you look at that. She has a Mew Mark identical to your's Pudding-san."mused Ryou.

"No kidding! I sure wasn't expecting that when she had a pair of dog ears and a bushy tail pop out from all her excitement."chuckled Pudding, looking at the mark.

"Why is everybody looking at me funny? What's going on!"pouted Aura, crossing her arms.

I'm watching in amusement, smiling for the first time in a long while. Not only had little Aura over here turn out to be a Aura Mew Mew, but I had finally figured out a place to meet Cadell at where nobody would dare look. And it was all thanks to Rose, Zakuro, and my mom for finding a place. We had picked Ueno Koen Park has our new meeting place for Cadell and I for not even Pai would think of searching there.

I had even left a note on my window last night, to let him know.

And to my surprise the note had been opened and a small shell had been left on my desk.

"Hey, Kishi-chan...you've been smiling all morning. If I know you, you're going to go see somebody aren't you?"chuckled Rose softly as she came over.

"Hai! I can't wait to go, I just hope we don't run into trouble with some unwanted guests."I said back softly.

"Whatcha talking about Rose-chan and Kishi-chan?"asked Aura as she came over, having escaped Ryou and Pudding.

"Oi, Setsuna-san do be careful,"warned Rose.

Too late.

Aura had already crashed into a table in her hyperactive haste.

"3, 2, 1...now."said Anna, Rose, and I in unison.

No sooner had we hit "now" had we heard Ryou scream in shock and frustration of the mess.

All the while Pudding had fallen to the ground in a laughing fit at the sight, sweet memories of when she was that young and had too much energy to burn and had run amuck. And the Aura Mews and I are laughing ourselves, but unfortunate for Rose she is laughing so hard her wolf ears and tail had popped out and she had to run to the staff lounge to try and calm down the laughing fit. And even little Aura, that crazy kitsune was laughing as Ryou was trying to catch her.

That scene went on for another 10-20 minutes, leaving the score at...

Kitune: 1

Ryou: 0

Before we closed up for the night I decide to go talk to Rose about something I'm planning, "Um, Rose nee-san? c-can I talk to you before you go?"

Rose turned around, letting the broom rest against the wall, "Hai. What is it, Kishi-chan?"

"Well...don't pound me until you hear the entire thing, ok?"Rose just nodded, giving me an odd look.

"Well, I'm going to try and talk Cadell-kun into getting me into their hideout and I'll go hack into their systems to gather information which I can give Ryou. Out of all of us I'm the only one that has the best shot of getting important information on our enemy."I quickly said quietly.

Rose's eyes turned wide in fright for Kishi just like they had back when she had seen the albino use herself as a sheild not once, but twice. In fact right now it was taking the wolf-girl a lot of restraint not to pound Kishi in the head for doing something so dangerously reckless! "Are you nuts you baka! You could get hurt or worse. What would we do then? and think of Cadell-san as well as your family...how would they feel if anything happened to you?"growled Rose, grabbing a firm hold on both of Kishi's shoulders.

"What else are we suppose to do? Pudding-san told us Taruto-san's been poisoned by some kind of dart from what Pai-san was able to discover. For all we know one of our parents will be next! I'm not going to stand around as our comrades fall at our feet!"I said, tears threatening to flow.

I can see just how speechless Rose is as she lets go of me and I can see the frightening realization hit her like a tidal wave. It was dead clear what my team mate was thinking. Rose was fearing for her mother, Zakuro. _"She's scared. She's scared just like I am. Out of the Aura Mew Mews and Mew Mews, mom and I are the only ones that know what is under way. They've started the assinations...and we don't know who's next."_I thought, nervously nibbling on my lower lip. But to my surprise both our pendants start blinking with a distress signal.

"Rose-chan, one of us is in trouble! We've gotta go, NOW!"I hastily said, taking out my Aura Mew pendant.

"Right, but as much as I'd hate doing this we better split up and search."agreed Rose, taking her own out as well.

And with that we rushed outside calling out in a battle cry,

"Mew Mew Cream! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Rose! Metamorpho-sis!"

And with that a blinding light took us away and brought as back just as quickly, leaving behind us in our Aura Mew states as we ran. Mew Rose heads west while I kick off and take to fight to get a bird's eye view to try and find who was being attacked. I steal a glance at the pendant on my choker to see if I was getting any closer and...apparently I am. To my surprise I am soon over the park with the fountain that my mother met Pudding years ago. And who I see sends my heart ponding as my tail and ears bristled at the sight of three boys with elfin ears had cornered a nine year old girl with aqua colored hair. _"DAMN!"_I thought, clenching my feet as I see Cadell is trying to take out Aura's Soul Crystal.

I had to act fast!

But I couldn't worry about those other two aliens that are with my boyfriend.

"Bakeneko Blades!"I whispered under my breath, crossing my arms as the twin katanas appeared in my hands.

I rush forward in a blinding flash of gold light, fast enough to make being able to see me next to impossible to the naked eye. Apparently tthis works as it caught the other two off guard and forced Cadell to dodge with a smirk on his face. Unfortunate for the other two I slashed one across the back and the other on the legs.

"For crying out loud, Cadell! What on earth was that?"asked Kiyoshi, crinching as he grabbed his injured legs.

"That beam of light, it is like it had a mind of it's own. Interestng, very interesting."chuckled Rhain in a cold, venomous tone.

Cadell was just smirking at this for he already knew who that attack belonged to and it meant the only person he would really listen to was now here. _"That a girl, Kishi! Still my fiesty lil' Neko-chan and still as fast as ever with those swords of yours. You sure caught Rhain and Kiyoshi off guard!"_thought Cadell, laughing like crazy, unable to hold it back.

I land safely on the ground, my newest team mate-and the youngest-in my grasp as I carefully set her back down, "Daijobu?"I asked the little girl calmly.

Aura looked up at the older Aura Mew and nodded her head, "Hai! I'm ok Cream nee-chan."

I smile at this but turn around, shooting daggers at Rhain and Kiyoshi as Rose and Anna just arrive to stand beside me once they had showed up. My gaze seems to have the desired effect for they both flinch. The nine year old full out, but that older one who I had slashed across the back shows not a speck, only his eyes gave some emotion away. I already know my eyes while in my Aura Mew Mew form look like my father's eyes...even more so when I'm angry.

And boy, was I ever angry!

"Thank goodness you are alright Aura-chan,"sighed Nutmeg in relief.

"We got worried when our pendants went off so we came running."said Rose as Masha hovered at her side, quickly handing her the little girl the Aura Mew pendant.

"You got a lot of nerve attacking my cousin, Taruto-san and now attacking this little girl. Tsk, tsk!"I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"So, you are the Aura Mew Mews' leader. The mongrol of a daughterr of Kisshu."growled Rhain.

"Put a cork in it terp."spat Nutmeg, Rose, and I.

"Yeah! Nutmeg-chan and Cream-chan aren't freaks!"snapped Aura, clearly angry enough that her fox tail and ears have popped out.

"So, we ended up attacking the runt of the Aura Mews, that would explain that stubborn spirit."stated Rhain with crossed arms, ignoring the pain from the slash to his back the best he could for now.

My fellow Mews and I watched as Rhain brought out what looked like what my dad had called a Soul Crystal and also a parasite in the other hand. I can see the fear and conflict blazing in Cadell's eyes. I can see he is frightened...frightened for my safety. I simply just flick my tail in silent reassurance to the purple haired teen that we would be fine. _"I know you are still hurt, Cadell-kun. Mom said you had to keep the fighting to a small amount if you could. I hope he doesn't go and do something rash."_I thought nervously as chimera animal was brought into existance.

It was really weird.

It looked like freaking a white fox with six tails and was saber-toothed as well as having strange gold metal spirals on the limbs, tails, and neck. Its eyes were blood red while there was black markings all over it's body. And too boot it was easily the size of a fall grown tiger.

"Hey, kid, don't just stand there gawking. Transform already so you can help us!"said Rose quickly, bringing forth her Rose Dagger.

"Just say what ever is being screamed in your head."said Nutmeg as she brought out her battle spear.

Aura gave a nod as the three older girls went in and attacked the fox chimera animal. She was nervous, yes, but she wanted to be of use and she didn't want to be a burden. So she stroked her silver pendant Masha had just given her the other day and as she held it in both hands she pecked it, causing the Mew Mark on her forehead to glow before calling out in a battle cry for the first time...

"Mew Mew Rosemary! Metamorpho-sis!"

And with that Aura was taken away in a blinding white light.

* * *

The Mew Realm.

The unique place only the Aura Mew Mews and Mew Mews could go to and only them.

Aura had a playful smile on her face as she placed the pendant against her forehead, causing it to glow and vanish out of sight to who knows where in this realm. Two pale blue ribbons came into existance and started to wrap around her bare body that was suspended in the air, bathed in a bluish grey light. Aura move her hands away from each other, her finger nails glowing and strouting out light as they became covered in skyblue nail polish. Her Darwin's Fox ears appeared as she went through the wind of blue light.

She moved her arms and held them out as ribbons of light wrapped around them as well as her hands. Then another ribbon of light wrapped around her body to leave behind a white and grey version of Pudding's Mew outfit. Aura chuckled as she bent down, her Darwin's Fox tail popped out. With another giggle she went into gymastic movements, spinning until the wall in front of her broke and shattered as she stopped, uncoiling. She then took the same pose Mew Pudding had down, her fox tail curling a bit. Her eyes were now a dodger blue and her hair was jet black.

Aura then left the realm in a blinding light.

* * *

I steal a glance from where I am fighting to see Mew Rosemary appear from a white light. I quickly gain a confidence boost as I leap over a tail as my fellow team mates are jousting it out against this latest chimera. It was stronger then any other we have ever faced and I'm having a hard time of it along with Mew Rose and Mew Nutmeg.

"Mew Rosemary, hurry and call out your weapon and attack!"I called, but the chimera animal manages to get an attack in on me and sending me flying.

Cadell and the Aura Mews eyes' turned wide in horror at seeing Kishi crash violently into the brush, unable to help at the moment.

"Cream-chan!"yelped Rosemary in worry.

"Mew Rosemary-san, just call out what may be screaming in your head, same goes for the attack. Please, hurry and don't worry for Mew Cream-san sense she's had worse then that in other battles."called out Mew Nutmeg as she attacked.

"O-okay!"called the young fox-girl.

Mew Rosemary then took a leap into the air as she called forth her weapon, "Rosemary Tamborines!"

Then without delay she brought the smaller tamborine from the larger silver one and shook them a bit, causing a playful sound to erupt from it as she called out. "Ribbon..."she then lashed out, sending forth a violent soundwave based attack, "...Rosemary Sound Tempest!"

I manage to get out of the tangled mess of branches and such, flinching from the sharp sensation dotted here and there through out my body. But nonetheless I still have a battle to fight so I force myself back to my feet but as I do I'm forced back down when I placed some press on my right ankle. "Dammit! Why did I have to have this happen now?"I snarled.

I guess I would have to stick to flying for now.

I manage to get into fight...as much as my body is protesting from being roughed up.

But when I reached the scene of the fight I could see things were not leaning in our favor, unfortunately. I knew about chimera animals to a degree thanks to my father sense that was what he specialized in besides his Dragon Swords. I had to act fast and do it NOW! With a feral cry my eyes-to everybody's surprise-glowed with a rainbow hue as I flew at the chimera.

But out of all of them Cadell was the most stunned as something he recalled surfaced...

_Cadell was standing at the old temple ruins of Crystal Woods. It was mid summer, but even years ago when Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto had returned with the large amount of Mew Aqua it hadn't been enough. Things had improved, yes, but only enough to become livable..._

_The young teen had been choosen to go to Earth for a mission._

_His left hand gentle stroked the picture of a mighty fiery bird with a long twin ribbon-like tail as it held a orb in it's talons. Beside it was ancient writing...words left behind by his ancestors' old hand. _"I wonder what it says, I've always been curious..."_thought Cadell._

_"Ah, so this is where you ran off to young warrior."came a chiming, female voice._

_Cadell spun around to see a tall, elegant woman with knee length bronze hair and piercing amber eyes. She had on a flowing white floral gown that was slit at each hip to expose her sides of her legs. She was wrapped protectively in a red cloak with their tribe's crest holding it in place. Her elfin ears were graced by a chain of tiny silver pearls that nded with tear shaped topaz gemstones. On her feet she wore simple brown sandles that barely gave off any sound with her movements. And finally her neck bore the traditional Cyniclon healer pendant, which was a opal carved into a phoenix who's wings were wrapped protectively around itself, as if hiding an unkown treasure._

_"Hm, Lady Athena, what are you doing all the way out here?"_

_Athena continued to walk forward till she was gently caressing the ancient writing with a mysterious gleam dancing in her eyes, "Looking at the prophecy of Deep Ember's choosen hero's coming were you?"_

_"Eh! I-Is that what it is?"stuttered Cadell, staring dumbfoundly at the healer._

_Athena was also the highest and most respected in the Cyniclon Tribe for her vast wisdom in the ancient ways along with being able to read the old hand. More then anything was he curious about this. Rhain and Kiyoshi had never been into legends of old, let alone the ways of the Cyncilon warriors before them._

_Athena could see the boy was interested so she continued on and read it out loud, "Do not fear the shadows of the blue abyss, letting blood rain in his lust. Born of snow, born of warriors from two worlds, her heart pure and reflecting. The fox comes, soothing her wounds and set kindred to her spirit. Eyes of the spirit see through all, her aura answers the phoenix's call. And the light will return again."_

_Cadell could only stare, unsure what to make of it..._

Cadell was snapped out of his thought's at hearing Kishi's strangled scream and to his dismay he saw the chimera animal had been defeated but Rhain had her by the throat. This brought forth a depth of rage so vast there was no word invented for it yet! He summoned his Kitsune Swords and charged at Rhain to everybody's shock and attacked him, wounded him bad enough to forth the old teen to release a very battered and beat up cheetah-girl.

The three Aura Mew Mews down on the ground were speechless as Mew Nutmeg just barely caught their injured leader. Kishi was unconscience and had powered down for no reason as far as they were concerned. She, out of all of them looked the worst.

"What on earth are you doing Cadell!"snarled Rhain as Cadell and him where jousticing it out with their swords.

"YOU! You touched Kishi,"snarled Cadell as she slashed at Rhain, attacking like a rapid beast.

The Aura Mews watched the scene in different arrays of expressions.

"Rose-chan, wh-why is that guy with the red swords attacking his _friend_?"asked Mew Rosemary, watching wide-eyed as Kiyoshi joined in on the fray to try and subdue a rage-stricken Cadell.

Rose and Nutmeg could only look at the young fox-girl before taking a long glance at Cadell and then at Kishi's unconscience form. Now, was it ever more clear of the true feelings between their leader and the orange-eyed teen. Even Nutmeg was baffled at the sight, all she had thought of Cadell almost being completely shattered then and there.

"Well, Mew Rosemary-chan...I'd say it is because Cadell-san loves Kishi-chan. And-"said Rose but Nutmeg interupted her, "Because Kishi-san loves him back and at seeing her harmed by that guy called Rhain, it brought out an ugly side to him. That same temper I saw when he battled Kisshu-san."

The girls looked at each other, and with silent words agreed to go help Cadell get out of there before he went and got himself killed. But before they could move the Aura Mew Mew leader's began to twitch, opening with a smal mewling whimper as her tail twitched. And for som reason when Cadell was delt a kick by Kiyoshi to the bandaged injury on his arm some truly bizarre happened.

As soon as I awoke I felt a blazing thorn of dagger sharp pain grab hold of my arm, causing me to let loose a yowl of agony that was truly haunting. And the creepiest thing was I had done it at the same time as Cadell had been struck mercilessly in his injuries by that little brat, Kiyoshi. _"NANI! Ok, that is just plain creepy...d-did I-did I just felt Cadell's pain?"_I thought, grasping my arm in fright.

It seemed my fellow Mews were just as shocked.

Even Rhain and Kiyoshi didn't know what to make of it.

I slow got myself to take flight rushed over in a feral cry, bringing out my hands to the summoning potision sense I'm not in my Aura Mew state. And the two that had ganged up on Cadell were shocked to know I'm apparently carrying the blood of their tribe in my vains. With my blue bladed katanas I get there just in time to block Rhain's long sword but I'm struggling to hold him back do to my own injuries. But the odd thing seemed to be when I, and I along powered up or powered down my own injuries healed a bit.

Not that I'm complaining.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!"I yowled at the top of my lungs, baring my upper fangs out of my feline instincts.

Cadell was stunned at seeing what Kishi was doing; she was able to hold back Rhain and he was one of the best at single sword style fights. But to his dismay Kiyoshi had summoned up a two long daggers and was charging at Kishi as she sent Rhain flying into a light post, knocking him out cold.

I spat in the direction of Rhain's battered form before turning around to see the red-eyed brat come at me and to my dismay the blades of the daggers were shining more then any blade should be. Which meant one of the following...

A)They were poisoned.

or

B)It was some kind of attack being charged up.

I try to get away but I don't have the time as I'm barely even able to stay in the air now from pushing what little strength I had dangerously near my limits' end. So out of instinct I just close my eyes, preparing for the blow. I hear varrying screams telling me to do something; teleport, flying...anything to get away!

But the attack never comes.

I slowly open my eyes, fearful to what I would see...but I don't get the chance as I feel a pain I never felt before come across my right shoulder down to my left hip. I cried in pain at the same time as Cadell just barely manages to choke back the scream. _"Looks like I _can_ feel his pain. But how is that possible?"_I thought, wincing as I opened my eyes.

"Are you...ok Neko-chan?"rasped Cadell as he watched Kiyoshi leave, shouting warnings they would report this to Deep Blue.

I couldn't mutter a word, paralyzed in horror and fear for Cadell's well being at seeing just how badly hurt he had become. His old wound to his arm had clearly reopened by the fact the dressings were now stained red. His shirt was destroyed, slashed clean across his chest. He had verying cuts and gashes from his fight with Rhain as well as his arms was held up protectively in front of me, his other hand currently hold the menacing wound. Clearly down below my team mates who had powered down were just as startled at Cadell's recklessness.

Deja vu.

Cadell then turn his head, his pain-glazed eyes shining in relief. So, their bond had reach the point they had both been able to reach. Even in his weak state, fighting to stay afloat in the air he could feel Kishi's pain. But being train to try and not show it had kinda help to mask it from Rhain and Kiyoshi and everybody else. _"I really did it this time. I just went and commited treason against Deep Blue. I can't very well go back there now...all there is left is Kishi."_he thought, shooting a small foxish grin at Kishi before his strength gave out as he spoke, "Your...turn Neko-chan..."

"No! Cadell-kun!"I yelped, quickly catching him as he fell in my direction.

I just barely manage to catch him by the arms and hold on, but I quickly move his arm so it is draped over my shoulders. I looked at him in worry, silently preying that that dagger hadn't been poisoned. Cadell wasn't even conscience anymore, and unforutnate for me I could feel his pain and my sight has started to haze as my strength all but vanished now. But I refuse to let go of Cadell as I plummeted back to the ground.

Anna, Rose, and Aura had seen this alright as they gasped in fright for the two as fell from the sky where Kishi and Cadell had been battling to protect each other.

Anna wastes no time teleporting over, just barely managing to catch up as she caught Kishi who was still protectively clinging onto Cadell's unconscience form. And with a startled yelp the brown-eyed teen acted fast, teleporting back as Rose caught her and the two charges, only to fall over and be squashed by two hybrids and one Cyniclian teen.

And this in turn caused Aura t flinch, "Oooo~! That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Would you get off of me baka! I can't...breath!"snarled Rose, struggling to get the weight of the three off of her as Aura struggled to hold back a chuckle.

"Gomennasai!"squeaked Anna quickly, sliding off the red head crushed beneath her and Rose scowled once back on her feet.

"You should see the look on your face, Rose!"said Aura, laughing pretty hard now.

Anna could see Kishi was out cold just like Cadell and neither of this couple's expressions were peaceful. She just calmly ignored as Rose started chasing Aura around out of mild anger. Anna's pupils narrowed a bit when she tried to figure what had happened here tonight. Upon closer observation she could seen Cadell looked similar to Kisshu in some ways, putting that saying that everybody had a double somewhere in this world into reality. And it was no wonder Kishi had fallen for this swordsman; Cadell was a total Casanova...a womanizer in appearance if you would. And what caught her off guard was even now the only thing that had some how avoided be cut by the dagger was the bloodstone pendant that graced his neck.

Now Anna felt really guilty.

Cadell had just thrown away his mission.

And Kishi had risked her life to save Cadell.

But what puzzled her the most was Cadell and Kishi both felt pain and showed it when one of them were injured. _"I should talk to father, Kisshu-san, and Taruto -san about this."_thought Anna.

"Oi! Stop chasing Aura-san, Rose-san and start helping me out with these two. We'll take them to your place and I'll fetch my mother once they're there."called Anna, beckoning Rose over.

Rose and Aura stopped in their tracks and gave a nod.

And with haste they took the two away to get them attended to.

_"Things just got a lot more complicated."_was all that Rose and Anna could think of as they powered up once more.

And as the sun started to rise, all that could been was the five shadowy figures jumping from roof to to roof for Mew Zakuro's place.


	8. Chapter 8: Enter The Rogue Otter!

Mew Chocolate's Transformation Theme: Naruto OST 2 - Raikiri (Thunder Break)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Final Aura Mew Mew,**

**Enter The Rogue Otter!**

~.~.~.~

I slowly open my eyes, blinking groggily to try and clear my line of sight as I forced myself up into a sitting potision. But, unforunate for me the movements were anything but pleasant with my body protesting like it is as I winced from the aches and pains of that battle.

"Itetetetete!"I yelped.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. Good to see you're alright Kishi-san."I turn around at the voice.

There, standing in the door way of a simple-yet impressive-frosted glass door was Zakuro. The model was dressed up in plain old blue jeans and a purple sweater as her hair was done up in a simple ponytail. Leave it to the oldest of the orginal Mew Mews to look pretty much great in anything!

I then look around the room to try and figure out where I am exactly. The room itself had purple and white walls and the floor was black marble and the windows had lilac colored velvet curtains. The bed I'm in is very soft to be sure with it's pastel colored cotton sheets, feathered pillows, and a polyster blanket with a simple design of pastel dots. On the walls there were a picture or two of wolves there was even this ordament of a howling wolf over on the white nightstand beside me.

"Well? you going to saying something, Ki-chan?"asked Zakuro calmly.

I quickly shook my head as I snapped out of it but that proved to be a bad idea, "Itai! Damn that chimera..."I hissed as my feline ears and tail popped out, tail lashing at my dicomfort.

"Careful now, Lettuce-san said whatever happened in that battle gave you quite the nasty beating. Whip lash from some kind of impact, sprained ankle, bruised neck and other places, slashes and grazes from a sword or swords of some kind. But compared to Cadell-kun you got off easy, the kid's got guts I'll say that as much. He had been poisoned some how, but Lettuce-san found it was nightshade so she managed to act quickly sense it is her job."explained Zakuro, amusement on her face as she walked into the room.

My eyes instantly turned wide at this as I looked up at the older Mew. _"So, that brat did use poisoned daggers. But why would he use poisons from Earth? That makes no sense!"_I thought bitterly. "What about the others? and how long was I out like this? and how long have I been here? and where's Cadell-kun!"I asked, firing off questions at Zakuro.

"Calm down,"scolded Zakuro quickly, "No need to get so wild up, Kishi-san."

"But-"I began to say, but Zakuro has placed her finger on my lips to silence me.

"My daughter is fine and so are Aura-san and Anna-san. You've been out cold for a solid week after that battle for pushing yourself too hard. And as for your precious someone...I took the liberty of keeping him here, at my place for his own safety. I also let your parents know you are safe and sound but will be staying with me for awhile."said Zakuro, smiling as she moved away.

"So where is he?"I asked hastily.

Zakuro just stared for a moment at her charge in amusement. The albino teen reminded her so much of Ichigo when they were teenagers themselves. Ichigo had been a total lovestruck fool in those days. Even more so with Kisshu after Aoyama had dumped her. It was amusing to the grey wolf Mew at how much Kishi leaned towards both Kisshu and Ichigo in some things. Slowly she got up and moved towards the window and opened the curtians fully, instead of them being half open like they had been.

"You'll find him in the guest room right next to yours. Rose-san's at the cafe at the moment but should be back soon, but I need to head out to an event over at the zoo they want me at for the brand new acrtic wolf enclouser."explained the dark haired model.

I simply nodded gently in understanding as Zakuro left the room. Zakuro was out of all the Mew Mews the calmest and most collective and tried to see from both sides of the battle. I think that's why Zakuro had been so willing to watch out for and shelter Cadell in his state...and my guess she made sure I didn't have to do any sneaking around to see him by telling my parents I was here recovering after a battle. _"Dad must be fuming or something along those lines now!"_I thought with a snicker. I try to get out of bed, flinching as I do so as my hands flew to my chest even though there is nothing wrong there with me.

It is then the memories of the night I had first been in combat against Rhain and Kiyoshi resurfaced. Cadell had saved me, putting his life on the line even though he was already hurt from having battled my father. I also remember how I was able to feel his pain, feeling it as if I was a part of him...a part of his very soul! And also of the fact during that battle I had felt an odd boost of power. _"I'm so confused...what and how on earth was I able to feel every pain from every injury he had gained? And even more so...he had felt my pain. His eyes always give Cadell away."_I thought in frustration, stuffing my face into one of the pillows after falling back on the bed.

This was sure going to be quite the interesting next few months!

* * *

"...Nani!"

It is now January, as predicted of my bloodlinage I healed pretty quickly and same goes with Cadell. Right now-.-.-as much as Ryou hates it-.-.-I have brought Cadell here with me into the lab. Cadell's deffiantly recovering but he, unlike the rest of us, suffered some nasty wounds thanks to being so reckless and his cocky streak. So in other words his arm and chest is still bandaged up. Right now I'm standing beside my team mates while Cadell is giving us and Ryou the information of what is going on...well, as much as Cadell knew anyways.

"You heard me blondy, Deep Blue is out for blood. And the blood of the Mew Mews as well as Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. Taruto from what Neko-chan has told me that he was already struck, but thanks to Pai and Lettuce Tartuto is recovering. Unforunately they will grow bolder, knowing that lil' bugger, Kiyoshi, he'll attack Pai next but with a different method. And Rhain, he'll target the Mew Mews and Aura Mew Mews. What part of assassination and takeover this planet didn't you understand?"retorted Cadell, crossing his arms in annoyance.

I can see the stunned faces of my team mates and of course Ryou.

The stench of fear wavering off Rose and Anna is truthly overwhelming to the point I have to cover my nose for Pete sakes!

"I-is this true, Cadell nii-san?"asked Aura nervously, grabbing Anna's leg out of fear of this news.

Cadell and I both sigh solemnly, "Hai, Cadell-kun speaks the truth."

Ryou really looks frustrated as he had a grave expression on his face and from what I could gather he wasn't handling this news very well. And little Aura wasn't handling it any better, sadly even as Anna was trying to comfort Pudding's adoptive daughter.

"This isn't good, I knew there was a chance Deep Blue had some how survived but this I never expected."said Ryou coldly.

"H-how are we going to defeat him, let alone protect everyone we hold dear? Like Cadell-san said, those two will in time grow bold enough and attack the strongest of the groups. But who are they?"asked Rose nervously.

Silence hanged over the room for awhile.

And it was a very unnerving silence at that!

I already have a good idea who the strongest out of the Aura Mews, the Mew Mews, and of the three Cyniclons were. _"Oh man! This means Rhain will target me, mom, and dad. Why me? Why do I always get the rotten luck!"_I thought with a frightened whimper as I started shaking like a leaf.

Cadell and everybody else for that matter had heard this as they were snapped out of their thoughts. But Cadell was the first to act, getting up from leaning against the wall and went over to the frightened cheetah-girl. "What's wrong, Kishi?"he asked in concern.

I'm easily caught off guard as Cadell is now holding me close to him as he stroked my snow-kissed hair and asked me that question. I put his shirt into a death grip, my eyes closed tight as I still stood there trembling at my conclusion. I could feel the concerned stares from my boss and team mates, clearly sensing I was frightened. And I had every right to be, but right now at this second it is fear I had been hiding and bottling away all of last month.

"Rhain will go to my place, he'll target my parents and me."I finally said.

Ryou, Cadell, and Anna's eyes turned wide at what had been told to them. It made perfect sense, in all honesties it made perfect sense!

"...Of course! How could I have been such a baka! Kishi's the leader of the Aura Mew Mews and she is the strongest of the Aura Mews. Kisshu is the strongest out of Pai and Taruto thanks to his ability to use chimera animals and create them but also because he is a two sword style swordsman. And lastly there's Ichigo, she's the leader of the Mew Mews and is the one who defeated Deep Blue."growled Ryou as he hit his head with the palm of his hand.

It was then and there though I hear the door slam open and who we see causes everybody to stare wide-eyed. Standing in the door way was Mint and she was in her Mew Mew state. She looked terrible to be honest; like she had been runover or something by a spike ball of doom! Her dark blue hair was a total disaster area, her wings not exactly any better. She was covered in cuts, bruises, snow, blood, and what looked like ice.

Wait a minute!

Ice?

"Mew Mint!"gasped Ryou, Anna, and Rose.

Cadell was staring, looking very confused as we both looked the bird-girl over. I move away to go over to Mint who is now leaning against the wall for support as her ragged breaths gave away the fact she had just barely escaped with her life. _"Woah! Mint looks like road kill! It couldn't have been Rhain, I know that much. I did a real number on him and Cadell did also."_I thought with worry. But to everybody's dismay Mew Mint starts to topple over with a groan.

"Mint-san!"yelped everybody in unison.

I manage to catch Mint just in time and I'm shocked by the fact she didn't retort or something along the latter for me catching her. Out of all the orginal Mew Mews, Mint had a bit of a pride problem.

"Daijobu Mint-san?"I asked as Rose rushed over to help me out in moving Mint.

Mint let out what sounded like a mix between a chirp and a moan as she was placed down to have her back lean against a pillar as she looked at the group, just barely managing to keep her sapphire blue eyes open. She had not expected that assassination attempt, let alone from somebody she had raised with such care. Mint just simply nodded, her stubborn streak showing it's ugly head again.

"How on earth did this happen?"asked Ryou, quickly running over to the blue Mew Mew's side.

"Yes, that's what I'm wondering as well."chimed in Cadell from where he stood.

Mint glanced up at Ryou as she spoke in a pain-stricken tone, "Ambushed...final Aura...Mew Mew."

"Are you trying to say the final Aura Mew Mew we've been looking for did this to you?"gasped Aura and Anna.

Mint just gave a frail nod as I looked her over and franticly got the ice off of her as she powered down. I haven't seen anybody this beat up sense, well, Cadell after the battle last month. And as I look away I can see Rose has run over to the phone on Ryou's desk and dialing as fast as she can to get help for Mint. And Cadell is scowling, clenching his fist in frustration at this odd turn of events. I soon turn my attention back to Mint with a serious expression that I rarely get.

"Mint-san, who is the the final Aura Mew Mew?"I quickly asked.

"My daughter...Nami."answered Mint before passing out.

So, the final member was Mint's only daughter.

And as I get to my feet I nod to Aura and Anna in agreement of what we had to do while Rose stayed here with Ryou and Mint and Cadell quickly retreating to the second level before the medics got here.

We had to confront our final team mate.

So the three of us rushed outside of the cafe in haste and called out...

"Mew Mew Cream! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Nutmeg! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Rosemary! Metamorpho-sis!"

And like with all those other times we are swept away into the Mew Realm and come back out as our Aura Mew Mew selves. Rosemary, Nutmeg, and I break into a run to search for this rogue Aura Mew Mew. _"Here we come Aizawa Nami! Time you faced the music!"_

* * *

Sitting on the small bridge over a pond was a fourteen year old girl with neck length onyx black hair and emerald green eyes. She was calmly watching the wind play with the bare, frosted branches of the trees. Her face bore a neutral expression while her green eyes were like daggers, seeming to pierce at anything in sight. She had on a blue winter coat and brown winter boots and black pants. But in her left hand was a bronze Aura Mew Mew pendant, signaling just who she was.

This was Aizawa Narina Nami, the rogue Mew that had attacked her own mother without mercy after striking a deal with the aliens called Rhain and Kiyoshi. Her attention was soon brought about at the scent of nutmeg, rosemary, and cream on the air that was very feral. She then turned around to spot a fifteen year old cheetah-girl lashing her tail and caused the bell to let loose a haunting sound, then there was a lemur-girl with a spiral gold handled battle spear in hand, and lastly was the nine year old fox-girl who was growling like a canine.

I glare at the girl before me as I brought forth my Bakeneko Blades and Mew Rosemary grabbed her Rosemary Tamborines. It really wasn't hard in finding Nami at all sense we had Masha scan the city and, well, our pendants did the rest. This girl had attacked her own mother out of the blue for some reason and had won! _"I better be careful, something just isn't right about this girl."_I thought with a growl.

"Why did you attack Mew Mint, Nami-san?"asked Aura quickly.

Nami gave a smirk, breaking into a soft suprano pitched laugh that sounded like an otter's cry had been mixed into it. "Why? Because my dear mother needed to go. Orders of Deep Blue."sneered Nami. And no sooner had she said it did that annoying red-head, crimson-eyed brat show up out of a ripple in the air.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be back? And yes, Nami here agreed on helping us now that Deep Blue had sentanced Cadell into exile."chuckled Kiyoshi in a maleviolent tone.

"YOU!"we growled.

"You big meanie, what did you do to force Nami-san to go off and betray us like this?"snapped Aura as the fur on her tail and ears bristled.

"So my little beating to you wasn't enough, brat? I'll happily mewduliate you right here and now!"I hissed in anger.

I mentally blink at the cheesy word I had just said; I've _never_ said that before! _"Oook...that was weird. Oh well, I guess it was just my Aura Mew Mew instincts going on there."_I thought.

"My, my, the kitty has the sharp tongue of the bunch. Nami, go show them Deep Blue's hospitality why don't you? I've gotta get back and get ready to attack the next one."said Kiyoshi, as he waved the Aura Mew Mews off.

"Hey, you get back here coward!"I snapped as I tried to catch Kiyoshi but end up making a face plant on the dirt path way.

I get back to my feet, shaking myself like a cat does to rid myself of the snow, ice, and soil. And as I turn around I see Nami now is smirking as a malicin glint shined in her emerald depths of her irises. My team mates and I watched as she brought up her left hand that still held the bronze pendant, giving it a butterfly kiss to it.

"Time we danced, danced in the eye of the storm my _sisters_."she chuckled playfully.

"Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorpho-sis!"she called out, the bronze light engulfing her and blinding the three Aura Mew Mews.

Nami was then taken away to the Mew Realm.

* * *

Nami, like all the other Mews and Aura Mews had her body stripped bare once she had entered the Mew Realm. She gently kissed her pendant, causing a bronze light to come foward from it as she moved in graceful movements, letting the pendant make contact with the swirl shaped Mew Mark on her back.

And like all the others before her the pendant vanished in an eruption of light.

She removed her hands and spread them out as she straightened her body, moving with the serene grace of her mother sense she took ballet as well. And yet again she bent her back, bringing her hands in to criss cross each other as her arms framed her head as bronze sparkles continued to flow like a stream off her back.

She move her hands away from each other in a single smooth motion as she bent forward with her legs straight along with her hands as one leg stayed off the ground a bit. In this pose the ribbon of bronze had wrapped around her body. And as she leaped up, bending her back backwards it became a bit clearer before she struck a simple pose, the ribbon glowing bright enough to only allow her shadowy figure to be seen.

Due to the fact she also carried some of her mother's Mew DNA the light became an eruption of feathers, revealing a brown version of Mint's Mew outfit. With continued impressive twirls, spins, and jumps she moved as more feather moved past her, turning her onyx black hair into a dark brown hue and the feathers continued to move up to finish up the rest of the brown and biege outfit as she went into the howling winds as raindrops were blown past in their playful dance.

And as she did the ankle length boots and the rest of the bottom half of the outfit was finished, appearing in a storm of feathers as she leaped again. And as she took a clean leap a pair of sea otter ears and tail appeared, finishing off with the Mew choker with her bronze pendant dangling from it. And with one last graceful movement she moved, striking her mother's pose. Now that her eyes were open it was revealed they were brown with a frigid cold feel to them that bared a playful ember to it.

And with another burst of bronze light Nami left the Mew Realm behind her.

* * *

I honestly can't help but snarl at Mew Chocolate as she appears quickly after the light engulfed her.

She looked a lot like her mother, honestly.

But I know one thing...she's a traitor!

I can see the plagued expression on Nutmeg's face and I know instantly she wants to fight. I shake my head at her, my determined expression all I needed to convince Rosemary and Nutmeg.

"If it looks like I'm in trouble, then you can jump in and help me guys. But I want this to be a fair fight and I want to test something out here."I said calmly, my two comrades nodding as they retreat into the shadows for safety.

Chocolate is glaring at me in excitement, clearly just itching to fight as I walk up to her, my twin katanas in hand. But I just shoot a smirk right back, showing my dagger sharp upper canines.

"Wanna dance? then lets dance Chocolate-san."I chuckled as I lashed my tail.

"Now we're talking, Cream-san."chuckled Mew Chocolate, "Ocean's Bow!"

And with that a brown and blue war bow with a pink heart shaped daimond appeared. The string looked like it was made of some kind of goldish colored string. And the arrow itself was in a similar fashion. I watch as Chocolate points the arrow at me, charging up an orange beam of light as I hear her say, "Chocolate..."

I then saw her let loose the arrow and it became a heartshaped beam of energy, "...Tsunami Strike!"

I give a smirk as I wait a bit before teleporting out of the way, coming to stand just behind her, "Nice try, did you honestly think I was completely human?"

I can see the otter-girl was totally taken off guard at what I had just done and I have a very Kisshu like smirk on my face as she gains a scowl on her's. I bring up my blades in my signature stance I tend to take before using my attack, the blades criss crossing as the little bakeneko engravings started to glow gold as I shot a leer at my oppenent. _"Light Dance..."_I thought with a serious expression. It was then I brought my blades down, causing sparks to fly as I charged forward till I vanished in a blinding stream of yellow light.

This clearly caught Nami by surprise at seeing how fast I am able to move while in this attack. But I don't want to severely wound her, so I just slash at her in minor areas in my deadly, blinding dance of light. Chocolate's screams ring in my ears as she felt the full force of my attack and this causes me to stop, landing safely on the other side of her. She in turn shoots a leer at me, a very weasel like growl rolling in her throat.

"Is that all you got baka? I expected more from somebody that defeated a member of the Mew Mews."I chuckled.

"Well, well, you really caught me off guard you know? I wasn't expecting the leader to be like one of those long eared freaks."sneered Mew Chocolate.

This really gets my blood boiling at what she just called me, causing my heart to skip a beat as all my years of being bullied by people flashed in my mind and their taunts and jives echoing in my ears. But before I can react I hear Rosemary and Nutmeg's shrill shrieks of warning. I turn my attention back to see Chocolate's attack coming at me. I try to get out of the way but it collides with me, hitting me head on, sending me flying and rolling across the ground as the force of the attack shrouds us, blinding us and as I lay there, I could have sworn I scented Kieko as my sight goes in and out of focus.

* * *

Cadell had been lazing around in the cafe lobby, nibbling on a mini cheesecake he had snatched from the kitchen. Mint had been taken away to the hosptial and Rose had gone with her out of worry.

That's when it happened.

The frightening strike of pain that felt like the force of a crashing wave hit him, causing the young sixteen year old warrior to spit out the bite of cake he had taken and grab a hold of his stomach. A scream escaped him as he just barely managed to keep himself in check. Ryou had clearly been alerted to this for Cadell heard his rapid foot steps as he raced over from upstairs.

That's when the next weird thing happened.

He felt a sense of dread, anger, and confusion race in his mind...but these feelings weren't his; they were Kishi's.

"You ok, Cadell? Your wounds didn't reopen by any chance did they?"asked Ryou as he studied the orange-eyed teen.

Cadell gave a nod as a grave expression etched his face, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'd be more worried for Kishi if I were you."

Cadell could see the mixed emotions on Ryou's face alright. But now was not the time to explain in all honesty. So, Cadell ignored the abandoned cakes on the table and as fast as he could he raced down to the lab. He had seen Ryou use the monitor once and that was all it took for Cadell...Rhain wasn't the only bright cookie! Once there with Ryou close behind, Cadell raced to the computer and started typing like crazy, hacking the system with a bit of ease sense the systems on Earth were child's play compared to the stuff back on Cyncia. All the while he could hear Ryou's complaints but Cadell ignored them.

He had only one thought in mind.

Kishi.

"Bingo! Found you, Neko-chan."sneered Cadell as he found Kishi fighting Mew Chocolate.

With a few single movements of his fingers the huge monitor soon revealed the scene of the battle.

Ryou could only stare in shock; looking at Cadell and then at the huge screen. Cadell looked at the screen in frustration, clenching his teeth and hands at what he and Ryou were now baring witness to.

Kishi was lying on the ground, truly looking like a total mess and was on the brink of unconscienceness. _"Damn! I'm still not well enough to teleport anywhere, let alone fly long distances!"_thought Cadell in frustration of being unable to go there and protect his lil' kitty. Then that's when it happened, Kishi got to her feet but Nami had grabbed her by the throat, squeezing hard. In turn this caused Cadell to feel the pressure, forcing himself to sit down in the chair as his hand held his throat.

Ryou was shock to be sure as he eyed Cadell and Kishi. He was no fool, he could see plain as day that the young Cyncilon warrior was feeling every harm that was inflicted on Kishi. But he honestly didn't understand why as he watched what followed on the monitor. Nami was taunting Kishi to lengths that could only spell disaster due to Kishi's red hot temper as she had the cheetah-girl pinned helplessly to the ice where the battle had moved to and to make matters even more complicated Aura and Anna were forced to helplessly watch.

Cadell was watching too, preying silently that Kishi would make it out of this in one piece.

* * *

"...Cream-chan!"shrieked Rosemary in fear.

I could feel the ice breaking slowly benief me and Chocolate, so I had to think fast for I didn't have the cold resistance of Chocolate's sea otter DNA! I can see her victorious shine in her eyes. _"Wait a minute, that's it!"_I thought. At this realization I can see an image of a phoenix flash in my mind as it move in such grace and elegance. I then close my eyes, allowing myself to obey the voice that is whispering in my mind.

"Giving up are we, Cream-san? That will make getting rid of you so much easier!"spat Chocolate.

I simply give a small smile and chuckling as I spoke, "You can't kill me. Your Aura Mew instincts deny you of such an action. That's why you spared your mother, that's why you struck me with a weak blast of that water based arrow of energy. No, you won't kill me."

Chocolate was really ticked off now as she got off and without a word fire off another attack, "WATCH ME!"

I let out a shrill cry as the force of this attack pushes me right through the ice and into the large and deep pond, rendering me unable to continue fighting. Unforunate for me the force of it almost caused me to power down. Even as struggled to stay conscience I can see what looks like a ghostly figure. It was a young maiden that looked no older then to be around 19 to her early 20's. She wore a fiery red gown that graced her fair skin and had fiery gold-amber eyes with cat like pupils. Her ears were what gave her away though for they were elfin just like my tribe's people own ears. She had on a phoenix shaped amulate and her ears had spiral crystal earrings.

_**"Rise, child you have yet to face your destiny. Arise and fight my child."**_

I simply blink in a confused daze as the woman morphs into a snow white two tailed cat and leaped at me, vanishing in a blinding rainbow aura of light. I soon felt a much needed burst of enegry as I closed my eyes. My body becomes engulfed in a gold aura and I shoot open my eyes, revealing they are glowing very much like a cat's does when they reflect light.

I force myself to teleport out of the water, coming to float quietly in plain sight and I can see Chocolate is walking away. _"That coward thinks she defeated me! Too bad I have to burst her bubble."_I thought, summoning up my Bakeneko Blades. And as I do something interesting happens...my body gains strange markings for a split moment, but too quick to vanish for the human eye to see. Anna and Aura were overjoyed that I was ok, but Nami was flabbergausted to say the least.

"Oi, baka! Didja miss me?"I yelled down to the ground.

"You! How did you survive that and how on earth are you flying?"snarled Mew Chocolate, turning around and glancing up to see her _defeated_ foe hovering in the air.

"You are an Aura Mew Mew, Chocolate. No matter how hard you try you won't kill your real comrades. So GET SOME FUCKING SENSE INTO THAT DAMN HEAD OF YOURS!"I yowl at her in anger.

To everybody's surprise I take a new stance, different from my Light Dance stance. My twin katanas are brought up to be straight and not criss crossed as they glowed with a rainbow hue instead of gold. I can see the frightened realization hit the otter-girl like a mercilous blizzard, causing me to smirk. "Slashing..."I said, getting ready to attack.

"...Light Storm!"I called out in a battle cry and charged forward.

I vanish in a brilliant flash of rainbow light that was defiantly beautiful to look at, but truly dangerous at the same time. My attacks make contact with Mew Chocolate but I makes sure not to attack her anywhere vital or life threatening...as difficult as that was. But I soon come to a stop and land on the bridge, as Anna and Aura come to my side.

That attack just pushed me over my limits.

I'm only still crouching on the ground and conscience out of my sheer willpower and the fact the adrenaline is still pumping through my vains. I glance over to Mew Chocolate who has powered down as I start to feel the effects of exaustion begin to take hold of me.

"H-how could I have lost?"groaned Nami as she collapsed to her side.

"You lost because you underestimated Kishi-san. She won and got stronger because she knew she had friends to back her up and loved ones to protect."exlpained Anna coldly once she had powered down.

"Hai! Nee-san kicked your ass because she knew teamwork and kindness is better then what you did."agreed Aura, also coming out of her Aura Mew state.

I can't help but smile as I watch Nami forcing herself to her knees, trembling as tears started to flow at the realization. I calmly nod to Anna and Aura as they helped me back to my feet and I allowed myself to power down, revealing my albino self, dressed in a simple green t-shirt and black stretch pants and runners. I walk over to Nami and warmly smile, extending my hand out to her.

"Nami-san, you are an Aura Mew Mew. Whatever it is Kiyoshi told you-I don't know what it is though-it was a lie. He was using you. We just want to be your friends...that is, if you'll let us. Nya~!"I smirk friendly at Nami who is not sure what to make of this.

Nami just calmly looked at the eflined eared albino's delicate hand for a moment and wiping the tears from her eyes as she spoke, "Gomennasai!"

"Oi, it's ok Nami nee-san~! Just try and not be so harsh next time, ok?"giggled Aura, skipping over to the two.

"Well?"I asked.

Nami soon produced a smile, tears of joy rolling down her face. She had friends; for the first time in her lonely life she had gained friends even though she had just moments ago tried to kill one of them. _"Scew Kiyoshi and Deep Blue, I don't need them to be noticed anymore!"_thought Nami. Happily she grabbed Kishi's hand and accepted the help up smiling happily for the first time in so long.

I gave a smile and looked at Anna, "Ok...I'm gonna take a cat nap, Oyasumi..."

With that I passed out, Anna and Nami catching me.

* * *

The next two months goes by with ease.

Nami went to the hospital to say sorry to her mother, who in turned said it was ok. Cadell recovered fully and we went back to sneaking out at night to see each other. In the mean time Anna and Ryou are trying to figure out why Cadell and I have been able to know what we were feeling and also feel the pain we felt. Taruto is back in action, but sadly it seems the poison will leave him unable to teleport for awhile longer. I've run into Kieko also, still getting those oh so _pleasant_ little _greetings_ of her's but every time I see her for some reason visions of my nightmare I still am being plague by flashes before my eyes. But as for me right now...

I giggle as Cadell and I chased each other through the air by the welcoming light of the now rising sun. I had snuck out again to be with Cadell at our new secret place and dad still hasn't found out thanks to my mother's help as well as my team mates and Zakuro. But unforunately, I hear a voice laced with anger...and it is the last person I want to run into before I reach my room.

"Hisoka Anna Kishi!"

Cadell and I flinch at hearing that voice and as we turn around there was only one thing running through our minds by our newly required telepathy towards only each other...

_"We're dead!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Somber Skies

**Chapter 9**

**Somber Skies**

~.~.~.~

I can't help but stare in shock.

There, floating before us is my father and he doesn't look happy. I know I should be scared or something but I'm just plain angry instead as I move to float in front of Cadell protectively of him as my hositlity towards my father comes off crystal clear. _"No way am I letting my dad hurt Cadell again. Not that he can now, because if he hurts him he'll end up hurting me...literually!"_I thought with determination.

"Nani dad?"I growled as Cadell scowled at Kisshu.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter, kid."spat Kisshu, ignoring his daughter's words.

Cadell just glared at the green haired swordsman that was Kishi's father as he placed a firm, comforting grip on the albino's arm. Kishi had on her cloak and had a simple green long sleeved shirt with a phoenix design on it as well as black pants. She had her locket she got from her father on and the crystal bell she had gotten from himself.

Cadell had on his regular black and navy, green rimmed shorts and the blue t-shirt with the green rims on. His hair as always was down up in two pigtails with the blood red spiral bands, framing each side of his face. Even now he could feel the strong wave of anger from Kishi as well as an urge of wanting to protect him from Kisshu's wrath.

"Didn't I tell you this already Kisshu? She's mine. She is my girl, and I also belong to Kishi."said Cadell in annoyance.

"Well, it seems you have no respect for my wishes. I know what's best for my daughter."growled Kisshu as he brought his hands up to summon his Dragon Swords.

I can see what my father is up to but I refuse to move from my spot, my arms spread out to block Cadell from my father. "Listen to me dad you baka! If you want to get to my soul mate...YOU'LL HAVE TO HURT ME TOO! If you attack him, you'll hurt me and if you hurt me you'll end up hurting Cadell."I shouted at my father as my hot pink eyes burned with a defiant fire.

Kisshu was shocked.

If what his daughter was saying was true then he was helpless; Kisshu could not ever attack the purple haired, orange-eyed boy unless he risked harming his only child. In frustration he let his swords vanish, clenching his fists.

"What do you mean by that, Kishi?"said Kisshu in frustration.

"You heard her, Kisshu. If you injure me my pain will in turn be felt by Kishi...literally! As she said, we're soul mates; I belong to her and she belongs to me. Do I need to spell it out for you? I. Love. Kishi!"snapped Cadell.

Kisshu was further shocked and as he looked at his daughter who was protecting Cadell he could only see himself and Ichigo from all those years ago. But what he was the most shocked about was that his daughter and this younger warrior had gained what very few lovers in his tribe ever got. _"So, my little girl yet again surprises me. She and that Cadell have gotten some kind of ability."_thought Kisshu.

"Fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you kid, I still don't trust you around my daughter."pouted Kisshu in bitter defeat.

I gave an overjoyed squeal and hugged Cadell with a victorious smirk on my face, which in turn causes him to laugh. But I can see my father is still not pleased with this entire scenario. I then remembered today was Sunday and that Ryou wanted the entire Aura Mew Mews at the cafe first thing today.

"Eek! I'm gonna be late! I gotta go, Cadell-kun so I'll catch you later. Nyan~!"I quickly said and pecked my precious warrior on the lips and teleported away in haste.

Cadell smiled as Kishi kissed him with one of her butterfly kisses before she teleported away. He looked at Kisshu and without a word, he too teleported away to just leave a very unhappy gold-eyed swordsman to fume.

* * *

I feel a bit embarressed here, considering I just barely made it.

I had fallen a few times though into the mud sense it is now spring, the snow is gone and life is returning to Tokyo and the sakura trees would be nearing their blooming peak soon. Right now my team mates and I along with the original Mew Mews have gathered up into the lab for this informitive meeting Ryou had been preparing. Also because Mint hadn't been allowed to leave the hospital until today. And as I'm standing here I can't help but shiver, feeling a bit cold due to my many clumsy falls into the mud, puddles, and the park's stream.

I just hope I'm not getting sick here.

That's the last thing I need.

"Ok, we're all together then?"asked Ryou as he stood there in the center of the room.

I give a nod as well as my team mates and the Mew Mews.

"Alright then, now that all of us are here I can explain things better and go into more detail."said Ryou.

"You mean you didn't tell Kishi-san and Rose-san everything, Ryou?"asked Lettuce shyly.

I'm very confused here at finding out Ryou had never told Rose and I everything, and only told us some things. But nonetheless I listen closely as rubbed my arms to try and warm up.

Ryou gave a nod towards Lettuce who was in her Mew state out of choice, "Hai. But you'll hear all of it now. So lets make this dead clear; Deep Blue is alive and targeting the Mew Mews, Aura Mew Mews, and the three Cyniclon warriors you know as Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. He'll stop at nothing until you are all dead and to make matters worse they have become stronger, strong enough that I had to create Project: Aura Mew Mew!"

I get a shiver run up my spine at this bitter reminder as the ones that don't know about this have mixed expressions at this. It is then I hear Mint's voice chime in...

"Project: Aura Mew Mew? What on earth is that!"asked Mint, still a little bitter at having a defeat handed to her two months ago.

"Mommy, would you please shut your mouth so Ryou-san can continue?"pouted Nami.

I can't help but chuckle at this as well as the others in this room. Nami, I had learned had a real sharp tongue due to being alone and having no friends for so long. The otter-girl had even told me that's why she had agreed to help Kiyoshi out by attacking her own mother. I soon turn my attention back to Ryou though...

"Project: Aura Mew Mew is based on the same princibles as Project: Mew Mew, Mint-san. But there is some differences..."stated Ryou, going through some slides of his research.

"Like what?"asked Aura.

"Well, for one each Aura Mew's pendants are a different color. They also have a heavier dose of the Red Data DNA and that DNA is interwined with their very auras-their life force. And because of that their animal features pop out when in pain and depending on what emotions they are feeling and how intense those feelings are. Their weapons react to those auras, and allow only them to weild them. If anybody tried to touch them harm would come on contact. Aura Mews are also more resistant to attacks delivered by the enemy. It is because of the Aura Mews we have been able to come this far."said Ryou calmly.

I can see everybody is understanding that as on the huge monitor pictures of the Aura Mew marks appeared. Mine, Rose's, Anna's, Aura's, and Nami's show up one by one as Ryou spoke. I then noticed the blonde scientist beckon Rose over to stand beside him, but he also beckons me and the rest of our team. So, I walk over there and ignore the fact the room just spun for a second. I can see my mom giving me an odd look, like she knows something is going on with me that I don't know about. _"Oh well, it's not important right now."_I thought as I hear Ryou start up again.

"The Red Wolf, Fujiwara Akemi Rose."said Ryou as a picture of a red wolf appeared on the monitor as Rose smile kindly.

"The Darwin's Fox, Setsuna Lumina Aura."and yet again another picture appeared, this time of a cute little Darwin's Fox as Aura giggled.

"The Brown Sportive Lemur, Shuuha Sarah Anna."again a picture shows up but this time of a brown sportive lemur as Anna maintain a gentle, neutral expression.

"The Sea Otter, Aizawa Narina Nami."a picture of a sea otter then showed up as Nami gave a playful grin.

"And finally is the leader of the Aura Mew Mews. The African Cheetah, Hisoka Anna Kishi."I give a impish smirk as a picture of a cheetah showed up on the monitor.

"With these five girls, their strong instincts and defiant spirits they are the key in protecting this planet as well as the warriors before them. With the power of the Red Data animals, as well as their bloodlines they alone stand the chance of defeating Deep Blue once and for all! It is together they are the Aura Mew Mews! Like I said all those years ago, _I don't believe in coincidences_."said Ryou with a smile as he leaned against the wall in front of the monitor.

"Um, Ryou-san? I know this sounds strange but why would Kishi-san and I both fall ill after we were infused by the DNA? Rose, Aura, and Nami only fell asleep after that."asked Anna nervously.

"Yeah, I ended up plummeting out of the sky while training with dad."I quickly said in agreement.

Ryou closed his eyes for a moment in silent thought before opening his eyes, "I guess it would have to do with your Cyniclon halfs of your DNA. Your bodies are made a bit differently then humans. And the fact Kishi-san's an albino caused her defenses to have already given in quicker sense albinos are more sensitive to things, like sunlight and such. While you, Anna-san have a bit more defense against the impact to your body. The rest was dealt by lady fate herself. You guys are dismissed."

I decide to retreat out of the room sense I'm now feeling hot. I move past my team mates as they talked to each other, Aura going all hyper again as Nami started bickering. Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Mint talking about what they had been told. But my mother had noticed me leave and has tail after me, stopping as I parked myself down on a chair, resting my forehead on my arms.

"Kishi-chan, daijobu?"I hear my mother's voice gently chime in, feeling her hand on my shoulder.

"No...I feel like a train wreck."I mumbled in response, not lifting my head to look at my mom.

"Come on then, lets get you home..."

* * *

"...Honestly, why do we have to do this, Blood and Rhain?"grumbled Kiyoshi from where he hovered by Tokyo Tower.

"Watch your tongue, or do you want to anger Master Blood?"warned Rhain, arms crossed out of habit.

Perched on top of the tower was a tall, leathe man with black hair that was almost the length of knee length and was down up in a ponytail. He had on a maroon coat on and the inside of that coat was navy blue. His black shorts were the only thing the coat showed along with the black boots. Strapped to his waist was a silver scabbard and in it was a black handled blade with a red jasper set in the end of the hilt's handle. His eyes were as cold as ice, looking like a blizzard had touched them and froze the irises themselves.

"It is quite alright, I shall explain it again. You two are to make sure the Aura Mew Mews, Mew Mews, and the three traitors are kept busy. I shall go confront the leader of the Aura Mew Mews and dispose of her as quick as possible. Is that clear, child?"said the Blood Assassin coolly, his deep and bold voice just as frigid as his eyes.

"Crystal..."sighed Kiyoshi in annoyance while Rhain just bowed in respect at the orders given.

"Then off with the two of you."said the Cyniclian assassin.

"Yes Master blood!"said Rhain and Kiyoshi, quickly setting off in different directions as the sun continued to rise that day.

The Blood Assassin gave a menacing sneer as he looked over the city. He would give the Aura Mew mongrol this night's rest but come at dawn tomorrow blood would rain and stain the streets of Tokyo red.

His master would have his revenge!

* * *

"ACHOO!"

I let out a groan from where I lay under the covers of my bed that evening, stuck in bed due to being ill. My head aches along with my body, I feel weak and congested, and I'm pretty tired. Mom had called Lettuce over yesterday before we left the cafe and the porpoise-girl had said I had that flu bug that had been going around as of late. _"Why me? why does this always happen to me!"_I thought with annoyance, looking up at the the picture I had drawn of Cadell and me. I then hear the door open, and to my surprise it is Nami, Anna, and Aura.

"Konnichiwa, Kishi-san."I hear them say in unison, but Aura calls me what she calls all the Mews...she calls me big sister.

"Hi guys...what are you doing here? and where's Rose nee-san?"I asked as Anna placed a vase of flowers on the desk.

"We came to see you silly! It was so boring without you at the cafe today."said Aura as she jumped onto the nightstand, sitting down on it.

"My mom told me, so I told everybody at the cafe. And Rose is on her way to record some songs for her new album, but she had these tiger lillies bought for you sense she remembered how you like them."said Anna with a gentle grin.

"Yeah, and we went and picked them up and brought them here. I'm glad it's just the common flu and not something else, Kishi-san."chuckled Nami, quickly grabbing Aura by the back of the girl's shirt and taking her out of the room.

I watched in amusement, laughing at the protesting fox-girl being dragged off by the older otter-girl. But that is sadly interrupted by a nasty coughing fit which has Anna look at me in concern. "_Oh man...I won't be able to go out with Cadell-kun tonight. IT'S NOT FAIR!"_I thought as I forced myself to get up and out of bed.

"Oi, Anna, what do you think you're doing? you shouldn't be getting out of bed right now."squeaked Anna as the cheetah-girl got up and out of bed quite unsteadily.

"Nya nya~! But Cadell-kun doesn't know, he'll be waiting at our secret place!"I whined in protest.

Unforunate for me my body has other plans as my legs gave out with the room spinning and I pass out right where I collapsed.

Anna gave a sigh and rolled her eyes at her cousin's stubborn streak. She was going to give a retort but saw Kishi was out like a light from using up the last of her strength. So, the lemur-girl carefully grabbed the sleeping caracal-girl and tucked her back into bed and unlocked the window before leaving and closing the door quietly behind her.

Not long after Cadell showed up, teleporting in front of the balcony window and slowly tested it to see if it was locked or not. And to his delight it wasn't locked! With a cheeky grin he pushed it open once he placed his feet down on the floor. He then walked inside and saw Kishi sound asleep, looking peaceful for the first time in months!

He had come over to her place sense his dear neko hadn't shown up at the sakura trees of their special hide away. Slowly, he moved closer and pulled up a chair to sit by her bedside and once there he could see she was a bit paler then normal...even for an albino and her face was flushed too. _"I guess she must be sick, so she couldn't come because of that."_thought Cadell as he gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

I let out a content sigh at feeling something smooth touch and I slowly opened up my eyes to see my heart's desire. I have to blink my eyes a few times and rid my sight of the feverish haze though to make sure I'm not seeing things.

"...Cadell-kun, na-nani? how come you're here?"I mumbled groggily.

"Hey Neko-chan, I got worried sense you didn't show up so I came here to see what was going on. You feeling alright, kitty?"asked Cadell tenderly, is mischievous orange eyes ever loving and gentle.

I can't help but let loose my feline instinct to purr at my pleasure at knowing this was not my fever toying with my head here. Cadell had come to see me, having been worried for me. His touch felt so good and soothing to have as it brought me comfort. Not wanting him to worry I give a tired grin to reassure him I'll be fine.

"I'll be ok, it's just a bad case of the flu. Nothing to worry about...think you can stay with me till I can fall sleep?"I asked with a warm smile.

Cadell gave a simple nod, getting a bit of air and setting down to sit beside Kishi. And as he calmly stroked her snow-kissed hair he allowed himself to let a lullaby flow out; a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when Cadell was little...

"When daytime turns to night

When the moon shines bright

When you're tucked in tight

When everything is alright

Slip softly to that place

Where secret thoughts run free

There come face to face

With who you want to be so

Swim across the ocean blue

Fly a rocket to the moon

You can change your life

Or you can change the world..."

I listened happily to the gentle tune that Cadell had let loose without a second thought and before long I'm swept away into my dreams. And as I slept I instinctively snuggled closer to Cadell due to my feline instinct to search for something warm and safe even though I'm covered in my warm blanket and in my yellow pajamas. My fever really doesn't allow me a deep sleep, but enough to rest all the same.

Cadell smiled at this sight and carefully moved away from his sleeping kitty, getting off the queen sized bed. Before leaving though he gently kissed Kishi on the cheek, wishing her sweet dreams. And with that the orange-eyed teen left the room and teleported away, deciding it best that he go train. But unforunately that was when an unknown figure entered the room. Kisshu and Ichigo were down town doing some shoping, leaving Kishi the only one here.

_**Bleach OST - Raw Breath of Danger**_

The figure walked closer to the sleeping form, drawing his sword.

I shot open my eyes at the sound that reached my ears; it was the sound of a sword being drawn from it's scabbard. I stay still for the moment to keep my intruder fooled. If only my nose wasn't stuffed up, I could have detected this guy sooner. With a snarl I teleport away just in time as the intruder struck down. I reappear near my window, flinching at the reaclization that sword was meant for my neck! _"EEK! That was too close for comfort...and so much for getting some sleep too!"_I thought, glaring at the tall, maroon and black clothed swordsman.

"Who are you!"I demanded.

The Blood Assassin scowled at having his prey escape him at the last second as he removed the sword from the slashed bed. He turned to face the leader of the Aura Mew Mews. There was no mistaking it; this teenager was clearly ill by the flush on her pale face. That meant for an easier hunt.

"They call me the Blood Assassin, others call me Blood. But for you I am the last thing you'll ever see, Lady Kishi, leader of the Aura Mew Mews."said the man, advancing dangerously toward the caracal-girl.

I glared at my assailant, my eyes flashing with a rainbow hue as I quickly jumped out the window and land on my feet thanks to the cat DNA inside me. With haste I start running for my life to try and loose this creep. But luck doesn't seem to be on my side sense this Blood what's it is on my tail, shouting at me that it was useless and help not coming.

_**Bleach OST - Driven Into Fear**_

I'm frightened.

Honestly I'm scared to death for what we knew has become reality.

I'm being hunted!

I let out a yowl as I feel something slash my back, forcing me to fall to the ground and scraping my elbows and knees. I force myself to my feet, dodging the attack from the assassin. "Leave me alone!"I wailed, ignoring the pain in my back as I continued running. By now my cheetah ears and tail have popped out as I ran into the near by parking lot that had a few trees here and there. Much of the cars and such were gone sense it was now night, the moon just starting to rise above on high.

I know one thing.

My pain would have alerted Cadell to my distress.

I just had to hold out till he arrived.

_**Bleach OST - Catch 22**_

"No more running, I gotta fight.."I muttered under my breath.

And with that I turned on a dime to face my enemy and I remember I had put my pendant in my shirt pocket. "Ok, you wanna play? lets play!"I spat, my tail lashing. I can see him raise a brow at me as I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my pendant.

"Mew Mew Cream! Metamorpho-sis!"I called out, sending out a blinding gold light that blinds the assassin and swallows me.

I reappear not even a second later in my Aura Mew state, "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face! Nya~!"

Ok, bad idea doing my slogan.

My ears droop as I go into a coughing fit, and I feel weak and in pain. But I can't give in, I had to face this for death was not an option!

"Pitiful."sighed the Blood Assassin, poised to attack.

I waste not a second to summon up my Bakeneko Blades and charge at the blue-eyed man with the eflin ears. Causing the metallic ring of swords slashing to ring through the night.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were fighting like crazy against a horde of chimera animals.

Rose got ambushed during her recording session but she easily defeated the monster brussle sprouts from the lounge bridge and had gone to race to get to Kishi's place. But she had run into Rhain targeting Mint and Nami. So she quickly gives Rhain a good butt kicking with their help.

Aura and Anna had been strolling through the park, enjoying some candy that Anna had bought themselves when they were attacked by a pack off chimera snakes. It took them awhile but they managed to rid themselves of them once Mint, Nami, and Rose appeared to aid them.

Lettuce and Pai wre taking care of some bird chimeras at the bay and they had some trouble with it, but they soon got rid of them.

Ichigo and Kisshu where taking care of this small pack of chimera dogs, unforunately they were taking a little longer. Thank goodness the others soon arrived.

But over in the park Zakuro was jousting with Cadell to help get stronger then his current level. That was when it happened; Cadell stopped, yelping at the sting that suddenly came across his back and more and more just continued to come in verying places all over his body. He could see Zakuro was very worried at this odd scene as the purple haired teen let go of his Kitune Swords, making them vanish.

But now way was he prepared for the next thing to happen!

_**"CADELL-KUN! HELP ME!"**_

That frightened scream he heard in his mind, the crashing wave of horror, and the pain of being injured collided with him in a violent rush. This caused his eyes to turn wide in horror. "Inu-san, Kishi's in danger!"he shrieked, causing Zakuro to get a fear-stricken expression. And with haste Cadell flew off to search for Kishi while Zakuro transformed and searched as well.

* * *

_***Bleach OST - On the Premises of Defeat**_

Clang!

Cling!

Screech!

That's the sounds I've been hearing for the last five minutes now as I fight for my life against this blue-eyed assassin. My body is covered in varying slashes and gashes as the crimson flowed down from the wounds. Normally I wouldn't be struggling this hard but I fear my fever is worse then I had thought when I had gone into this battle. I'm at a terrible disadvantage sense I no longer have the strength to even try to take flight and teleporting just plain hurts to do now. _"Where are you guys? I'm skating on thin ice here!"_I thought as I broke apart, skidding to a hault near the brick wall.

"I must say, you proved more of a challenge in your current state then I would have thought. You truly are the daughter of Lord Kisshu...your father has trained you well."stated the Blood Assassin mildly as he readied to attack again.

I pant as I stood there, my sight going in and out of focus out of my pain and fever. I'm a sitting duck here and if my comrades didn't hurry up then there would be one less Aura Mew Mew around.

"Says the..one trying to...kill me."I spat, my tail bristling.

_**Bleach OST - Back To The Wall**_

I let out another battle cry and I clash blades with the assassin again, blocking his sword with my left katana and I take this chance to land a blow to his side with my right. This causes him to screech and push back but unforunate for me it causes me to loose my balance for a moment and he takes this chance to attack me.

I try to block it as I yet again struggle to stay conscience, but it ends in failure as the sword breaks through my brittle defenses and makes contact. The attack delivered makes a deep diagonal slash right from my left of my chest to my waist line. I try to shriek but the pain is too much to bare as I collide with the tree behind me, staining the bark of the oak dark red as I slid down to the ground with my Bakeneko Blades out of my reach.

It hurts so much, and I feel so weak.

I can't even tell anymore if it is the blood I'm loosing or my flu anymore!

But that's when something strange happened, I heard a frantic scream in my mind...

_**"KISHI! Please hang in there, I'm almost there! The others are on their way, just hang in there...I beg you!"**_

I have a confused and stunned expression on my face as I struggled to get back to my feet and using the tree as my support. I knew that voice anywhere, that voice belonged to Cadell and Cadell alone. But how was it he was speaking to me through my mind? Wait a minute, maybe...

_**"Hayaku! Please Cadell...help me! I'm being attacked by this guy with icy cold eyes and a maroon coat...I can't last...much longer!"**_

_**"Just distract as long as you can, I'll be there any second now. Don't go getting yourself kill on me!"**_

_**"I-I'll try...hurry, Cadell-kun..."**_

_**Bleach OST - Number One's One Else**_

I can see the Blood Assassin coming closer to me and to my surprise he stops, looking at me in...fear?

Was it fear I that saw in those eyes?

I finally move away from the tree, staggering as I do and to all honesties I have no idea how I'm still able to move after that attack. But as I gazed down at my body I can see strange flame like markings covering my arms and my pendant is glowing in a rainbow light. Now that wasn't the half of what was startling. I glance over to the window of a car and what I see has me startled!

My entire body is glowing, but it isn't gold...it's like my aura has become opal colored and it acted like one too by the way it gaze of a rainbow of colors. It even had a nature like fire, and I can hear this sweet song ring in my mind and without thinking I moved my hands out to the summoning potision and brought my Bakeneko Blades back to me.

"I will...not die here!"I growled, my tail lashing.

The Blood Assassin stared wide-eyed at his victim for something had changed. The air more menacing, full of a just feel as this cheetah-girl brought her two katanas to her side at the ready. But a wicked smile soon creeped on his face as he attacked the Aura Mew Mew again.

"So, Deep Ember's Choosen One has come. How does it feel that I'll kill you Snow Maiden before the prophecy is fullfilled?"said the swordsman.

I stare in shock at what he said, my guard dropping.

What did he just call me?

And who on earth was Deep Ember!

"Urusai!"I shouted out of anger, desperately trying to hide how weak I feel despite this little energy surge I'm getting right now.

_**Bleach OST - On The Precipice of Defeat**_

But it is sadly to no avail as he attacks again, slashing my left cheek sense I just barely manage to deflect it. And yet again I find myself collide into another tree by the force of it, this time it is the one in plain view of the entrance to the parking lot. My katanas also vanish due to this along with my Aura Mew state along with the markings, but my ears and tail remained due to my suffering.

_**Bleach OST - Never Meant To Belong**_

I struggle back to my feet out of my own sheer will as my sight is now really fogged up now. That's when I saw a figure coming over from the sky. But everything feels like it is underwater and clearly my attacker was not expecting company. Sadly though my strength gives out completely and I start to collapse with a feeble gasp.

Cadell had seen this and so many emotions raced through his mind as he picked up the pace till the point he teleported over to Kishi. And not a moment too soon had he caught her broken and battered body. She was clearly in terrible shape; there were slashes on her cheeks and forehead, legs, and back...but the worst was the one on her front that went from her chest to her waist line.

"I've gotcha, Neko-chan."said Cadell as he carefully adjusted the badly injured albino into a bridal style hold in his arms.

I slowly opened my eyes, half-lidded with a frail smile at seeing Cadell had finally come. But a cough rattled by body, causing me even more pain as blood trickled down the left corner of my mouth.

"You...came."I rasped in relief.

"I'll always come, Neko-chan. I love you more then my own life, and I'm so sorry I took so long."cued Cadell with a comforting foxish grin in an effort to soothe Kishi.

"I lo-love...you too..."I said before passing out in his arms.

Cadell soon turned to face the scowling Blood Assassin with a murderous expression, his eyes flashing. And clearly the blue-eyed swordsman had felt the insane killer intent coming off of Cadell in violent waves. If looks could kill, Cadell had it down dead flat as he stood there, his gravely injured neko was craddled in the safety of his arms. _"I shouldn't have left her. Who would have thought they'd send _him_ to try and kill Kishi...and this soon. She's no longer safe here."_thought Cadell with a growl. That was when he heard the enrages battle cries of the Mew Mews, Aura Mew Mews, and the three Cyniclon warriors...

"Ribbon Rose Flash!"cried Mew Rose, attacking with her Rose Dagger.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"cried Mew Zakuro, attacking with her own dagger.

"Nutmeg Ribbon Typhoon!"yowled Anna, attacking with her Nutmeg Spear.

"Fuu Rai Sen!"called out Pai, anger lacing his voice venomously.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"called out Mew Lettuce, attacking with her castanets.

"Rosemary Sound Tempest!"growled Mew Rosemary, attacking with her tamborings.

"Ho Rai Kyu!"yelled Taruto, attacking with his clacker like weapons.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"cried Mew Pudding, attacking with her Pudding Ring.

"Tsunami Strike!"yowled Mew Chocolate, attacking with her Ocean's Bow.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"yowled Mew Ichigo, attacking with her Strawberry Bell.

Kisshu on the other hand rushed over to Cadell and his daughter as the assassin was served a heavy duty blast of attacks from the Mews, Aura Mews, and his two cousins. The green haired swordsman was horrified at the state his only child was now in...it was his worst nightmare all over again! And as he looked at Cadell he could see the same expression that he, himself had worn when trying to protect Ichigo from Deep Blue.

Only it carried far more rage and when he looked at the younger warrior's intense orange eyes he could see a depth of loving passion and desire to protect that seemed to make his own seem tiny. _"W-was I wrong about this kid? I can't stop seeing myself in him sense I last saw him. Maybe I was too quick to judge."_he thought.

"Kishi..."whispered Kisshu, stroking his daughter's bloody cheek.

_**Bleach OST - Will of The Heart**_

Cadell wasn't even paying attention to the battle but that changed when he heard the pained caterwauls from the others. When he looked up he could see the Blood Assassin had only gotten out with some cuts and scrapes and maybe a few burns. The others had been blown back by some kind of razer sharp wind.

"Mina! Take Kishi-san and flee, I'll hold him back even if it kills me!"growled Zakuro and Mint as they got back to their feet.

Pai, Taruto, and the Mews nodded in sorrowful understanding. Rose and Nami were fear-stricken for their mothers as Pai and Taruto grabbed the both of the girls.

Kisshu nodded to Cadell, "Hurry, you better head out ahead of us kid. We'll catch up to you."

"A-alright."said Cadell, with that teleporting away with his charge.

Kisshu smirked as he grabbed Ichigo and Aura, quickly teleporting away as well to catch up to Cadell. Pai, Taruto, and the rest of the Aura Mews and Mews going after them, vanishing out of sight as Rose and Nami cried out in fear-stricken grief for their parents.

"MOTHER!"wailed Nami and Rose before vanishing completely in the ripple.

Zakuro and Mint looked at their daughters with a small smile, knowing this might be the last time they saw them. But with the fate of two worlds at stake now there was only one things they knew they had to do...even if it costed the wolf Mew and the bird Mew their very lives. But as they heard their children's screams it crushed their hearts to the very core in a bitter ache. They watched as the Blood Assassin was soon joined by Rhain and Kiyoshi.

Mew Mint's body soon became vailed in a blue glow of the Mew Mew aura and her wings grew in length, making her look like an angel with dark blue wings. She summoned up her blue crossbow and readied herself. Mew Zakuro's body also started glowing but with a purple Mew Mew aura as she called forth her dagger.

Their tears were taken away with the breeze along with the leaves as determination blazed in their eyes. And as they attacked the assassin and the two aliens they knew they would fail. But still as they kept getting up against the protests of their bodies they whispered the final words no mother ever wants to say...

"Goodbye my little one, I'm sorry we won't meet again."

And with that a blinding explosion from the conjoined attack of the Blood Assassin, Rhain, and Kiyoshi shrouded everything in sight, deathening the dying cries of pain.

Zakuro and Mint had sacrified themselves for what they held dear, causing the heavens to cry with somber skies.


	10. Chapter 10: Snow

**Chapter 10**

**Snow**

~.~.~.~

_**Naruto OST - Despair**_

Cadell calmly snuck through the park with Kishi held protectively in his arms as he followed Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto to a secluded area where not many people went. The moon was high in the sky but everybody knew how dire this situation was with Kishi in such a terrible condition, fighting for her life.

"Oi, father, mother, can't we go any faster? Kishi-san doesn't look so good. In fact I'd say she's gotten worse."hissed Anna.

"I am very well aware of that but at Kisshu, Taruto, and I's ship we will have the means of accelerating the chances of Kishi-san's chances of survival."said Pai, clearly very frustrated and worried for he hadn't put back that stone cold mask up of his yet.

"How's Ki, fairing Cadell? you said something about you being able to feel her pain."said Taruto in worry, Pudding just as worried.

Cadell was in deed in severe pain and only now was he showing it, lifting the mask of anxiety for everybody to see. It was clear to everybody what the answer was as it was silently given in ways words could not come close to. But his attention was brought back by a feeble whimper from Kishi's unconcience form, only re-enforcing everyone's resolve to break into a run to hurry to save the cheetah-girl.

_**Naruto Shippuden OST - Hisou**_

Cadell noticed they soon stopped to see they stopped in a large glade, the trees around them all were sakura trees and the blossoms where but only buds, nearing their blooming peak slowly. Kishi, he knew had wanted so badly to come and see the blossoms when they would finally bloom at the end of this month...wanting them to see it together. _"Please don't die Kishi...I-I'd be nothing without you in my life."_thought Cadell as tears of fear for his neko flowed.

It was then he heard Kisshu's voice, "Alright, hurry up and get inside."

Sure enough, here in the glade was a Cyniclian spaceship that was now uncloaked and everybody was hastily running inside. Cadell raced in as well but was stopped by Pai and Lettuce. "Why did you stop me?"he asked in frustration.

"Cadell-san, I can understand you are scared and very protective of Kishi-chan but please, Pai-kun and I will take it from here."said Lettuce gently, compassion dancing in her eyes.

"Do not fret young warrior, we'll take care of her. But we must hurry for time is against her."said Pai quickly.

Cadell didn't need a second thought as he looked at the albino's steadily weakening form and her breathing shallowed and ragged. With a nod back at Pai and Mew Lettuce he placed Kishi into Pai's arms. He could see those cheetah ears and that long, black tipped tail twitching in protest as if the cheetah-girl had sensed she was not in Cadell's arms anymore. And we wated as Lettuce powered down and grabbed Pai's arms before the dark haired fan weilder teleported away to the ship's infurmary. He then felt a hand rest on his shoulder; it was Ichigo who was still in her Mew form.

_**Naruto Shippuden OST - Loneliness**_

"Suzu-chan?"said Cadell, still very much in pain.

Ichigo allowed herself to power down and gave a small smile to the orange-eyed teen that was clearly pain-stricken by both the body and the heart. She just simply motioned for Cadell to follow.

"It'll be alright, my little girl has both my fiesty spirit and my husband's stubborn heart. Also Pai-san and Lettuce-san are great doctors, and their family...just give it time. But for now, you might wanna think about tidying up Cadell-san."said Ichigo kindly.

Cadell gave a nod and followed the leader of the Mew Mews inside, the door closing and locking automaticly behind them.

* * *

_**Bleach OST - A Requiem**_

Rose and Nami and everybody else for that matter were up on the main deck...minus Kishi, Pai, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Cadell.

Anna had been here more then once with her father to help him and repairing this spaceship and then maintain it over the years. It hadn't taken long at all for this ship to take off and leave this planet. Her father said for now they would go to Cyncia and then return once everybody had recovered and upped their skill levels. But as she gazed out the diamond hard windows Anna couldn't help but marval at the vast beauty and the planets passing them by.

On the other hand sense having been forced to leave Zakuro and Mint had been left behind. Nami and Rose hadn't left their assigned rooms out of grief sense then. This entire ordeal was infuriating for the lemur-girl. Kishi was still sick with the flu and now her life was on the line! _"Why didn't I stay behind with Kishi-san? I knew she was home alone, yet, I still left only because I knew Cadell would come. I'm such a baka!"_thought Anna as she moved away, gripping both her arms as tears of regret and frustration flowed forth. She crossed her arms as she walked down the blue steele walled hallways, lost in thought.

Anna had changed into one of her Cyniclon Tribe attires; a knee length spring teal dress with a lavender choker and simple brown sandles that would have made somebody she was a maiden from Greek myths and lore. She also had silver spiraled earrings on that swayed with each step she took and her normally braided hair was down and unbraided, revealing wavey brown strands.

Before Anna knew it though she found herself at the entrance to the ship's infurmary, which kinda confused herself on why she had ended up here. Inside was Cadell, he had his hair bands out, revealing his hair was of the same length as Kishi's was when the albino had her hair down. He had on black pants and he also had a green rimmed white t-shirt on that was the same length like his old shirt. He was on one of the beds, his face was clearly giving away his worry and stress. But Ichigo was sitting on one of the benches, looking out the window.

Cadell had heard Anna come in alright but didn't bother saying so as he leaned against the wall, eyes closed as he slowly felt the pain lift off of him to become a dull ache. It had been this way for him for hours now sense it had been quite some time sense the ship had taken off. Cadell had managed to convince Taruto and Kisshu that if they stayed on Earth currently the Blood Assassin would strike again and then where would that leave them? hopeless, that's what! So they were now heading none stop to the one place their enemy would not think of searching...the planet of the Cyniclon Tribe, Cyncia. There, Kishi and the Aura Mew Mews would be safe to recover and train...with Lady Athena's approval of course.

_**Bleach - Glow(Rukia & Ichigo Duet**_

He didn't bother to pay attention either as Anna and Ichigo started talking about stuff, including Zakuro and Mint. It was then though Cadell heard a distinct _ping_ sound that caused him to open his eyes and he noticed the pain he had been feeling had finally just vanished. He couldn't understand why, but it scared him as Pai came out with blood stained on his hands and appearing to be worn out by the way he had walked in.

"So, how is she?"asked Ichigo, just noticing Pai as he went to a sink and washed his hands.

A rare smile spread on Pai's face for it was one of pure relief as he spoke, "She will live, thank Deep Ember for her mercy! But Kishi-san will have to stay in here at the infurmary till we reach Cyncia. But the only thing is I do not feel comfortable leaving her alone..."

At hearing this news Cadell broke into a smile as tears of joy began to flow and it appeared Ichigo was no different. Before anybody could say a word the young swordsman raced into the emergancy room that Pai had come out of, almost knocking Lettuce over in his haste as she left. He soon spotted Kishi's sleeping form, a simple green blanket covering her up to her neck.

He felt so relieved that his neko would be alright now and just needed time to recover. Slowly he stroked her cheek, his hand moving to her snow-kissed hair. Her forehead was now wrapped in a bandage while the cuts on the cheeks were covered up by small pieces of dressings and held in place with medical tape.

"So, I take you will be the one to stand guard over her kid?"Cadell quickly turned around at the voice of Kisshu.

"Y-yeah...I'm not going to leave her side. When she wakes I want to be the first thing she sees, I made a vow to protect her. But I thought you were up on the main deck helping Taruto pillot this ship."said Cadell, turning to face Kisshu who was leaning against the wall near the entrance.

Kisshu gave a kind smirk, "It's on auto pillot. Taruto needed to go stretch his legs for awhile. The others that were in this chamber left to go inform the rest of our comrades. I came here because I was worried. But tell me kid, is it true you can feel Kishi's pain and emotions and talk to Kishi through telepathy?"

Cadell nodded, "Yes. Same holds true for my Neko-chan here. The telepathy thing honestly caught me off guard..."

Kisshu began to gain a serious expression which was very rare for the gold-eyed man to gain as he spoke, "I thought so. I asked Pai on the way here when I ran into him. He told me this: Interesting, so it would seem that Cadell-san and Kishi-san have aquired the ability that only very few lovers get. They have what is called the Phoenix Link."

"Phoenix Link?"echoed Cadell.

Kisshu nodded in response. The Phoenix Link was legendary with their tribe for it was a blessing from Deep Ember herself, showing she had very high hopes for the pair. And...it was almost always told in legends of love. Kisshu never thought it was a reality even back in his teens he never thought it possible. But here it was, two living and breathing proof of that mental link between two lovers.

"Yeah, it is a very rare kind of mental link. From what Pai told me it allows the couple to know each others' feelings, including pain, and adventually it leads to being able to communicate through telepathy. And, kid..."

"What?"asked Cadell, lifting a brow at Kisshu.

"I am sorry, I was wrong to judge so quickly. When the day ever comes, you have my blessings to ask her the big question."said Kisshu, leaving the room calmly.

Cadell couldn't believe his ears!

****Bleach OST - Here To Stay****

The highly respected son of Lady Athena, Lord Kisshu had just approved and acknowledged the love between him and Kishi and Kisshu had admitted to being wrong. Not only that Cadell knew being acknowledge my the kin of the tribe's next in line for leadership was something huge! And as he stood there by his girlfriend's side he could only blink, very dazed by the information overload in his brain.

But nonetheless he shook himself out of it and carefully picked up Kishi and left the small room in favor of one of the beds in the recovery room. Once there he placed her down, noticing she now had a simple and plain pink night gown on instead of those torn and blood covered pajamas. _"She looks cute in pink."_thought Cadell with a soft chuckle, tucking her in.

As he was about to move to fetch a chair he was stopped by the sound of Kishi's barely auditible nightingale voice, "...Cadell-kun."

He went over to see a sweet smile on her sleeping form, in turn causing him to blush for a moment at realizing she must have been dreaming about him. It would be another day or two maybe before they reached Cyncia. So, with a smile he looked around as mischief danced in his intense orange eyes and seeing nobody but them was in the room he took to flight a bit. He carefully landed to sit at Kishi's side and laid down on his side, and to his surprise the cheetah-girl started purring as he took her closer into his arms. Before long he in turn fell asleep, realizing just how tired he was himself.

* * *

_**Bleach OST - Peaceful Afternoon**_

I let out a moan as I slowly opened my eyes half-liddedly, no longer fogged with fever from my illness. But I could also feel something or somebody's arm draped over near my waist line. And I quickly find I can used my hieghtened sense of smell from my Red Data DNA again, bringing with it the strong and comforting smell of...Cadell? now I was confused! But I'm also excited at seeing Cadell's face as I became more aware of my surroundings, I just hope my ears and tail don't pop out again. He was also shirtless, revealing his scarred arm and chest.

Upon closer look I found herself lying on a king sized pencil post bed with translucant red silk drapes that sheilded my sight from fully being able to see the room. I look to see the blanket that is covering me and Cadell is white and had the distinct pattern of a phoenix protecting some kind of orb on it. I then moved my hot pink gaze back to my sweet warrior. And I could hear the sound of heavy rain as it pounded against the window.

"Cadell-kun?"I said, my voice I find is scratchy from not being used in awhile.

"Hm?"Cadell slowly opened his eyes, staring groggily for a moment before snapping awake at seeing Kishi awake. "Neko-chan! You're finally awake!"

_**Final Fanatasy X OST - Eternity: Memory of Light Waves**_

I can't help but chuckle softly at the sheer amount of joy and excitement in Cadell's face. But that is silenced by the nasty coughing fit that fallowed, causing Cadell to look at me in worry. He carefully helps me sit up and lets me use him for support as my feline ears and tail popped out from the unpleasant stinging dagger sharp sensations from my wounds.

"I'm alright...but that hurt."I said with a groan.

"I know, I felt it myself. You are in Lady Athena's house; we're on m-our home planet. We had to take you here in order to keep you safe from the Blood Assassin."explained Cadell gently, hugging her gingerly.

I'm truly amazed at this news.

But all I can think about is doing the one thing I'm craving to do. I pulled Cadell down a bit and then kissed him eagerly on the lips, which surprises him for only a second before he leaned into it. My feline tail is waving about under the sheets. It didn't take long at all for this little, light kiss to grow into a depth of fiery in all honesties I don't want it to end. This was the scene that the Aura Mew Mews stumbled upon between us, and Cadell and I don't notice it.

"Woah."said Nami and Anna as Rose franticly kept Aura from coming in while the wolf-girl peaked at the scene.

"Well, at least we know she finally woke up after being out cold for two days straight."stated Rose.

_**Bleach OST - Head in the Clouds**_

Cadell and I pull apart not long after my team mates had entered the room. But the reason I stopped was due to still being so weak and the fact I caught the scent of herbs join the scents. It is then the curtian was pulled back to reveal a beautiful, aging Cyniclian woman. And she just scream _mess-with-me-and-you'll-regret-it_ feel to her.

"Who are you?"I quickly asked, my feline features vanishing.

And to my surprise...and everybody elses sense my parents, cousins, Lettuce, and finally Pudding entered the room this woman bowed to me like somebody would royalty. _"What the heck! Now I'm very confused here!"_I thought, still very stunned in my half lucid state.

"It is a relief to see you awake, my name is Athena and I am the mother of Lord Kisshu. And I welcome Deep Ember's Snow Maiden."


	11. Chapter 11: Deep Ember

**Chapter 11**

**Deep Ember**

~.~.~.~

_**Bleach OST - Oh So Tired**_

"N-nani!"I yelped, staring wide-eyed.

I can't believe my ears at what I had just heard...in fact nobody in this room did in fact! In fact I sware I'm close to passing out here from both the overwhelming shock and the fact I still got nasty wounds that have reduced me to the strength of a kitten. The only reason I'm still sitting is because I'm using Cadell for support here. _"Woah..room spining...not good."_I thought. I can't believe I just met my grandmother!

_**End OST**_

_**"Hey, Neko-chan, are you ok? do you need to lie down again?"**_asked Cadell through the Phoenix Link, looking very concerned at how drained Kishi now looked.

I blink at hearing Cadell's voice in my head but I simply nod as I gave my own telepathic reply in return to him, _**"Yeah...I'm still really tired and everything still kinda hurts."**_

I can see everybody but my grandmother looking oddly at Cadell and me. Cadell helps me lie back down and tucks me back in, telling me he'd be back in a moment or two. I then rested my eyes on my grandmother, my hands moving to toy with the locket I still have around my neck. It was then I hear my friends' voices chime in...

"Who's Deep Ember?"asked Anna.

"Yeah, and why did you call Kishi-chan the Snow Maiden or whatever it was?"asked Rose with her hands on her hips.

"I'm confused! Too much information in my head~!"said Aura, her fox tail and ears popping out in frrustration.

Athena gave a gentle nod of understanding, realizing now that Cadell was indeed a part of the prophecy like Deep Ember had told her. The bronze haired healer turned her eyes to Anna, her deceased twin sister's granddaughter.

"Alright, everybody that isn't Cadell or a part of Maiden Kishi's family must leave for now."said Athena calmly.

"I'll send Pai-san, Kisshu-san, Ichigo-san, Lettuce-san, and Taruto-san in then. They're just outside, Athena-sama."said Rose in understanding.

"Je na Kishi nee-chan!"said Aura before following after Rose and Nami.

Not long after Cadell returned holding a glass of water and what looked like a bowl of soup and by the growling complaints my stomache gives I can help but blush. My grandmother and boyfriend just chuckle a bit and Cadell helps me back up, taking a seat beside me again. I smile in gratitude as Cadell handed me the water, which I eagerly took and gulped down.

"Better?"asked Cadell with a foxish grin just as the cheetah-girl's kin came in.

"Better."I giggled, my voice not being as scratchy anymore as I took the soup from Cadell.

I then spot my cousins and parents enter the room and they looked overjoyed...well, Pai's expression was neutral but those eyes of his danced with mirth. Taruto had that same silly smile of his on, dad had his signature smirk on, and mom had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Mom? Dad? and even Taruto-san and Pai-san?"I said, simply blinking tiredly.

"Hey, how's my mini koneko-chan doing?"asked Kisshu with a smile.

"She is doing fine, son. She is Deep Ember's Maiden...she wasn't about to just simply up and die by wounds like that."snickered Athena.

Pretty much everybody in the room sweat dropped at this strange scene...even me while I'm devouring my soup. The soup I'm surprised is one of my favorites to eat when I'm not at 100% of my health; it was ramen! I don't know if it is because I had been reading too much mangas involving ramen or whatever, but I'm thankful for the food. I feel like I could eat a chimera animal the size of a truck! To everybody's surprise I finished it too, even in my current state. And in return I give my signature smirk...but I think I over did it sense the room is spinning violently again.

Cadell had noticed this, he took the empty bowl and placed the cup in it before handing it to Ichigo who placed it over on the desk near the window. He decided it was best that Kishi just lied down before she ended up reopening those wounds. So, he helped her back down and tucked her back in as Anna took a seat at the corner of the bed. _"I'm amazed she's still awake, it must have been the shock from what Lady Athena called her. Heck, even I'm confused here."_thought Cadell, restting his arm on his knee.

"Oi, Athena-sama, why did you call Kishi-san _Snow Maiden_? And you still didn't answer my question from before."retorted Anna, crossing her arms.

I can see the shocked expressions on my Pai, Taruto, and my dad's faces but Lettuce and my mom are very confused here as my grandmother laughed. Which really has me feeling mixed emotions right now as I moved my hand from out from under my blanket and onto my face. _"Oi, this really annoying! I really wanna just sleep right now but I can't yet!"_I thought with a groan.

"Would you just spit it out already so I can get some sleep here!"I snapped.

"My apologies, Lady Kishi."said Athena, taking to calmly hovering and crossing her legs.

"Anyways to answer your question Lady Anna, Deep Ember is the protector of the innocent and life. She is...an enity stronger then Deep Blue in every way. Our true diety is the opposite of that scourge that hungers for Earth. In fact, Deep Blue was in reality once a normal warrior from our past but he grew too bloodthirsty and power hungry. His name was just Blue Greenfields back then. He decided to go confront Deep Ember and challenged her to do battle; but our mistress saw this coming and was a step of him. You see, Deep Ember is what in human legends and lore is called a phoenix. So, in other words Deep Ember was not somebody to mess with for she was a two sword style fighter and her attacks always took the form of a fiery bird with each blow."explained Athena.

"So, what happened to Deep Blue?"asked Ichigo nervously.

Athena smiled, "He lost and was punished, becoming who you all know as Deep Blue."

"But what does my daughter have to do with this, mother?"asked Kisshu, looking very nervous.

"That's what I wanna know!"said Cadell and I in unison.

"I better tell you the prophecy. Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai have already heard this prophecy from stories I told. But it is apparently true and not legend for the Snow Maiden is right in this room along with her fox."said Athena and pausing in thought for a moment then continued, "_Do not fear the shadows of the blue abyss, letting blood rain in his lust. Born of snow, her heart ever reflecting. The fox comes, soothing her wounds and set kindred to her spirit. Eyes of the spirit see through all, her aura answers the phoenix's call._"

I simply blink and it seems Pai, like always, is the first to understand, "Now I understand why you called Kishi-san the Snow Maiden, Lady Athena. Kishi is an albino so her hair is colored like snow and her skin looks like it almost got touch by snow too. Kishi also has Kisshu's and Ichigo's habit of speaking out and showing her emotions. She was bullied all her life until Cadell came along. Is this correct so far?"

Cadell gave a nod, "I kissed Kishi when I first met her face to face. I was checking out the area when I spotted her, I was a victom of cupid's arrow sense seeing her. But that kiss sealed the deal."

"H-hai, I met him for the first time where my dad met mom."I said groggily, struggling to stay awake but I could see the stunned expressions on my parents' faces at hearing this.

"Then the blue abyss must be Deep Blue, right?"asked Anna and Lettuce.

Athena nodded, "Lady Kishi and Cadell are in the prophecy. In other words, they were destinied to fall into such a deep, passionate love from the beginning. Cadell was the fox and my dear granddaughter was the snow. The last line of the prophecy I still can't figure out."

I can barely stay awake now and it would seem everybody could see this so my grandmother shooed everybody but Cadell out as she closed the door behind her. I think I just had a bit too much information...it just plain old sapped me of what little strength I had. I can feel Cadell lied back down beside me by the movements and yet again I snuggled up to him partly due to my feline instincts. I can hear him humming that same lullaby for a bit before he started singing it softly, running his hand through my hair as he did and to my surprise he is singing it differently...

"Chiisaki mono sore wa watashi

Watashi desu magire naku

Kagami no naka kokorobososa dake ga

Dare ni makenai ashita ni naru yo

Soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni

Sukoshizutsu modotte yuku

Imi mo shirazu utau koi no uta o

Hometekureta ano hi ni

Sora o ao geba

Michite kuru watashi no koe ga

Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo

Fuwari mai agare."

Cadell smiled when he saw Kishi was sound asleep, her Red Data DNA causing her to purr softly. He still couldn't believe his precious neko had such a huge burden to carry and that he, himself was no different. Deep Ember apperently predicted this would happen, that fate and destiny would bind two lovers. _"Things just got a lot more interesting. Don't worry, Neko-chan...where ever you go or whatever you do, I'll be right there to help you through this to the bitter end."_he thought calmly.

* * *

_**Several Weeks Later...**_

_**Bleach OST - Ditty For Daddy**_

"NYYYYYAAAAA~!"

Ok, chimera animals I could handle.

Transforming into a Aura Mew Mew I could handle.

But being heavily guarded with warriors breathing down my neck is an entirely different story...even more so if you are just recovering after nearly dying! "_Damn, it hurts to run like this! I wish I could just fly, but grandma says it'll be awhile longer before I can even hope in doing that!"_I thought bitterly, franticly trying to loose these guards that had been assigned to protect me. You try griefing after you found out two people you care about just sacrficed themselves to protect you and your other loved ones and have somebody breathing down your neck that you don't know for hours straight!

_**"Eeeek! Nya nya~! Where are you Cadell-kun? I can't loose these guys!"**_

_**"Oh man, not again Neko-chan! You know that wound on your chest hasn't fully healed. In fact you're lucky that one on the back was only a flesh wound like the others."**_

_**"JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE BAKA! NYA NYAA~!"**_

I then suddenly felt somebody grab me, and teleport away with me much to the annoyed cries of the guards as I heard Cadell's voice, "See yeah later, loosers~!"

_**End OST**_

We reappear within a forest glade and waiting in the clearing was Anna, Rose, Nami, and Aura. But the only thing was that teleporting hurt like heck and by the pained grunt Cadell gives and the pain-stricken grimace on mine seems to show it.

"Itetetetete!"I hissed, instinctively grabbing my stomach.

This sort of pattern has been going on sense I became strong enough to move around a few days ago. I sneak out, I get chased, I call for Cadell or one of my team mates, and then I end up hiding away with them till dinner.

"Sorry, Neko-chan."said Cadell, helping Kishi down to lean against a crystallized tree.

"Oi, Kishi nee-chan, don't look now but your red dress just got redder."said Aura quickly in worry.

"Oh snap, Aura's right!"yelped Nami, her otter features popping out.

I waste not a second and remove my hands to see blood stained them, which causes Cadell to get a petrified expression on his face at seeing this. _"Great, just great! So now after all those other times it decides to reopen!"_I thought with a cheetah's growl, my tail and ears bristling once they pop out. This was really a royal pain in the bu-uh, tail. But I really like it here, everybody is so nice to me unlike back on Earth where that psycho daughter of a tree hugger and many others I could name.

_**Bleach OST - Comical World**_

"Um, maybe this would help nee-chan."chuckled Aura, pulling out a small brown bag from behind a violet colored fern.

"Whatcha got there, squirt?"asked Nami, taking the bag from Aura.

Nami wasted no time opening it and found this little bag was in reality a first aid kit. The otter-girl looked at the fox-girl with a puzzled look before closing the bag and tossing it at Cadell.

"Looks like our little kitsune was at it again and swiped something out of the ship's infurmary. Although I honestly don't know how this little squirt did it."stated Nami in a brisk tone.

Everybody, including me stared at the aqua haired girl who was sweat dropping out of embarressment. Aura had to steal in order to survive before she was taken in by Pudding. So, I'm honestly not surprised she went and pulled that stunt...lets just hope Pai and Letuce and my grandmother don't find out. I just nod at Cadell who's now taking out the stuff from the bag.

_**end ost**_

"You guys will be fine right? the temple isn't too far from here. And Anna, dad wants you to go see Pai-san..something about learning to use a battle fan or something."I quickly said.

"Hai, we'll be fine Kishi-chan. It'll give Nami-san, Aura-san, and I a chance to train in our other state. Plus, this forest is very pretty."chuckled Rose before going deeper into the Crystal Woods.

Once we were alone I can't help but blush as Cadell helps me out by repatching the wound. It has healed quicker then it tended to do back on Earth, I don't know why though. _"Maybe it has to do with the fact there is no pollution here. Everything is cleaner, even the air...but Cadell and grandma said this planet is still suffering because of the violent storms. They said they need something more powerful then Mew Aqua."_I thought calmly.

"Done."I quickly snapped out of my thoughts at Cadell's voice.

"Arigato Cadell-kun."I said with a smile as Cadell helped me back up to my feet.

"Now, why don't we go check out the ruins of the Maiden's Temple?"asked Cadell with his signature smirk as he held Kishi close.

I nod in excitement at being able to see a piece of my ancestors' history. But as we walked there I can see Cadell barely takes his intense orange pools off of me, blushing now and again as he looked away. I can't help but wonder what is going through his mind to be frank about it.

Little did I know my life would soon change even more then it already has.

And a lot weirder!


	12. Chapter 12: Every Time We Touch

A/N: *growl* I'm not happy! I had to totally rewite my favorite chapter in this entire story, Chapter 12! I pray I remembered everything right down to KiCade romance and dance scenes. Anyways, back to the story now that my rant is over.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Every Time We Touch**

**~.~.~.~**

I can't believe the the amount of time that has passed! I has been months now sense I got here. But I have been caged up in here, in my room and heavily guarded so another escape attempt is out of the question. Out of frustration I let out a growl, unaware of the tear that sneaked out and streaked my cheek.

I haven't seen Cadell at all these past months.

Only heard his telepathy to me.

I move over and flopped onto my back on my bed, stuffing a pillow onto my face as my legs flailed as I growled again in annoyance. You try sharing DNA with a cat then we'll see how you feel. Espacially a cheetah or caracal cat! That's when I suddenly felt a warm breeze in my room and caressed my body.

But the window was closed.

**"Silly child, why are you having such a hissy fit?"**came a chiming, siren-like voice of a young woman.

I swiftly got up and turned my attention to the source of the voice. There, sitting on my desk is a tall man-slayer of a Cyniclon woman that appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties. She had knee length fire red hair that was moving gently with the strange summer breeze. Her eyes were a fiery amber in hue and a mischievious flame danced in the amber abyss of her cat pupil eyes. She wore a an ancient Greek female noble's gown that was blood red in color. On her ears she wore blue beaded earings that were attatched to a single gemstone on the top and bottom. She wore brown knee high Greek styled sandals and around her neck was an opal gemstone pendant with a pheonix engraved into it. Her face and arms appeared to bare strange blue markings as well.

"Ite!"I growled, falling back to my side due to the one injury I still have.

The woman chuckled in amusement as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand and her elbow on her knee, crossing her legs. "You had no need to be so reckless my Snow Maiden."she said with a playful glint in her eyes. Slowly she got off the desk and walked as I watched her come over to me. And to my suprise she shows me my pendant in her hands.

"Oi! That's my Mew Pendant how did you get it?"I demanded as I tried to get it back but she just smiles and pushes me back on my bed with a single finger.

The woman then touched my chest and her hand started to glow, causing my body to glow softly in response. My arms and face gaining similar markings to this woman's own. I can only stare in shock at realizing who this was as I spoke. "You're that same woman I saw when I was in the water."

"Yep! But there is something more important at stake...Deep Blue will return in three days time over on the blue planet, Earth. He will destroy everything if he isn't stopped and only you can do this. You must leave here as quickly as possible."said the woman, locking her eyes with Kishi.

With a chuckle she tossed me something; it was my pendant but it was now a silver medallion with the tribe's symbol, guarding a single opal orb. I look up to see the woman was gone. And to my delight I find I'm hovering again for the first time in months. So, hastily I took off my top and removed the bandages in a frenzied haste.

What I find has me through the roof!

I'm completely healed!

"Wait till they hear this!"I said with a smirk, putting my pink top back on and grabbed my cloak before teleporting out of the room.

* * *

_**Bleach OST - Peaceful Afternoon**_

Cadell sighed as he watched the ribbonlings(A/N: Think hawks with ribbon like tails) doing their yearly courtship dance through the skies. He felt so frustrated being appart from Kishi as he watched Anna training with her father, Pai.

The snow had stopped falling not too long ago.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"he growled to the heavens in further frustrations.

"What's got your problem Cadell-san?"asked Anna as she came over with Pai.

Cadell let out a startled yelp at seeing Anna and her father suddenly beside him. "Oh Anna, Pai, are you done already?"asked Cadell, looking rather defeated. The the pair nodded at the orange-eyed teen but only Anna wasn't going to take this attitude right now.

That's when Rose , Taruto, and Aura came over.

"Aura-chan! Rose-san! Taruto-san! Whatcha doing here?"asked Anna with a smile.

"Come on, can't we pop in and see our friends and family?"sneered Taruto.

"But why is Cadell-san so frazzled?"asked Rose.

"Yeah, why are you Cadell-nii?"asked Aura, her fox ears and tail having popped out.

Cadell gave a sigh and subconsciencely raised his hand to a summoning potision much different then the one uped to summon his Kitsune Swords. The group watched as a small indigo velvet box appeared in his hand. A smile soon spread on the purplelet's face as his thumb caressed it.

Anna, Rose, Aura, Taruto, and Pai gathered closer to see the young warrior's tiny box. Anna and Pai smiled knowingly, figuring out just what that box was.

_**Naruto Shippuden OST - Companions**_

"What's inside! Come on, Cadell-nii! What's inside!"pestered Aura in excitement.

"Do you really wann see?"asked Cadell with a smirk.

Everybody nodded and Cadell opened the box to reveal the contents of the dainty lil' box. Every single one smiled at the sight, nodding in approval.

"Don't worry Cadell, she'll love it."said Pai, placing a reasuring hand on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Zelda Twilight Princess: Faron Woods OST**_

Crystal Woods.

The most beautiful place on Cyncia known by the Cyncilon Tribe. This forest was made entirely of trees that were totally crystallized. Even some of the flowers bared this trait.

But tonight was special.

Laughter and lights danced about in the clearing of old ruins of the Maiden's Temple as a festival was taking place. Cyniclians both young and old enjoyed themselves as music and laughter danced in the late summer air. Amoung them were the Mew Mews dressed in festive Cyniclon attire along with the Aura Mew Mews, Cadell, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto.

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto each wore the same clothing from the night of the Christmas party. Same went for the Mew Mews and Aura Mews. Sitting away from the ground was Cadell, dressed in a blue Greek style tunic, black pants, brown Cyniclon sandals, and he had his hair done up in a single short ponytail(A/N: Look up what the Ancient Greek nobles or warriors wore and you get the picture). Instead of the earrings he normally wore they had been replaced by a gold loop earring and silver one on each ear.

Beside him sat Ichigo, giving a reassuring smile, "You'll do fine, Cadell-san. try and relax, alright?"

"I know Su-er, Ichigo. I'm just nervous about seeing her again after being apart from her for so long."sighed Cadell.

That was when he spotted Kishi walk into the clearing, and the tribe happily greeted her with cheers and excitement. Cadell instantly blushed a shade to put cherries to shame. Kishi was dressed in a ankle length blue Greek styled, single strapped gown. It went down to the length of her ankles where he could see the biege Cyniclon sandals. Her head was adorned with a single Cyncia Fire Lily(A/N: think a mix between a Tiger Lilly and a lotus) as her snow-kissed haired swayed with each step, having easily grown a bit past her shoulder blades. She wore a yellow choker and opal tear shaped earrings.

I can't believe the greeting I got!

I'm totally speachless as I smiled shyly at my fellow tribe mates. The boys whistling at seeing me but I just shoot killer intent to silence them. That's when I spot Cadell coming over to me and I eagerly raced over.

"Cadell-kun!"I squealed as I raced over in excitement, "I missed you so much..."

"Hey, Neko-chan I'm so happy to see you again."he said softly as he took her close into his embrace, "I did to."

_**Naruto OST - Dance**_

Cadell and I's attention is then captured by the song that to play. With a smirk we nodded and went to the center of the dance floor. Cadell and I face each other and we both brought up one arm to crisscross each other and started turning slowly in a circle. Then be both broke into flips and turns .

Some of them more tricky to do then others.

Cadell and I could ear the tribe cheering, chanting our names as we picked up the pace. And started teleporting and breaking into arial stunts in our quickening steps that became in sync with the music. And then to their further surprise Cadell summons up his Kitsune Swords, and me my father's Dragon Swords and we began clashing blades, hientening this into an intensive battle like dance. But before long Cadell and I stopped, landing on the ground and letting our weapons vanish as Cadell dips me.

_**End OST**_

Cadell and I pant as we heard the crowd's cheers ring in our ears as our hearts raced. Cadell helps me back up to my feet and I soon see Rose, Dad, and Anna come over. So I go over to them while Cadell catches his breath.

"Wow! I never saw anybody do _that_ dance in a long time."chuckled Kisshu as he handed his daughter a glass of berry punch.

"No kidding! I couldn't keep track while watching you two."agreed Rose as I gulped down the punch.

"Yeah, grandma told me about that dance. I think she called it...The Sun and Moon or something like that."I said, finally catching my breath.

That's when Cadell came over and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Kishi, can you come with me please?"

"N-nani? Is something wrong, Cade-kun?"I asked in puzzlement.

Anna and Rose just chuckled knowing and pulled a protesting Kisshu away. Telling Him what was the drift...sort to speak. Cadell just smiled, looking away nervously.

"Uh, I just want to be alone with you..if you want to that is, Neko-chan?"stuttered Cadell.

I gave a chuckle and nodded before following him away from the festival.

* * *

_**Bleach OST - Will of the Heart**_

"Where are we going?"I asked as we walking through the forest.

Cadell just looks at me with a tender smile, "You'll see soon."

Cadell then looked away rubbing the back of his head due to still being nervous. his entire face was red with embarressment as the walked down the path. Before long we reached a lagoon that was clear as crystal and was steaming...much to my astonishment. I gaze in wonder as fireflies danced about in the night and the moon shined up on high to cast it's reflection of the misty surface.

"Cadell...this is beautiful."I gasped.

"This is the Hot Spring Lagoon. This forest is well known for it here on Cyncia."explained Cadell, "C-can you close your eyes...please, Neko-chan?"

I blink at the request but I do as he asks and before long I hear a "You can open them now" from my favorite warrior. So I do and I see he has something small in hidden in his hand. Then he went down on one knee and opened up his hand to reveal a beautiful silver ring that framed a small blue moonstone with two tiny yellow topaz gems on each side.

Was this all in my head?

I-I don't know what to think!

"Marry me Kishi, you will never have to be alone again. I love you and you're all that matters to me."asked Cadell, nothing but devotion and love graced his face and danced in those now warm orange irises.

My eyes turned wide as a smile spread across my lips; by our tribe standards Cadell and I are adults. _"I can't believe this is happening to me!"_I thought with glee.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you Cadell-kun!"I hastily said in excitement.

In turn Cadell smiled in pure, tangible delight as he stood back up and placed the ring on Kishi's ring finger. Then they both pulled each other closer and started to kiss in a heated passion. Unaware they had both flown up into the sky. When they returned later to the tribe what the Mews and Cyniclians saw was the couple hand in hand, each with a matching ring.


	13. Chapter 13: Through My Eyes

**Chapter 13**

**Through My Eyes**

~.~.~.~.~

_Blood._

_I smell blood!_

_Why do I smell it?_

_Wait a minute, in fact why am I in pain?_

_I timidly move my gaze down to see a menacing wound that ran long and deep in my body._

_This blue blur lashes something out at me, knocking something out of my hands._

_"Pitiful mongrel."_

_That voice, why is it causing me to shake and why is it sounding like two voices in one?_

_I'm scared, I'm honestly scared to the core and unable to move from where I'm floating in the air of this endless darkness._

_Then before I know it I feel more pain, causing me to wail in agony before I started to plummet down to who knows where._

_I can now see blood, my blood._

_And there is a lot of it as it covers a good portion of my body, turning my snow-kissed hair a very dark shade of pink._

_Everything turns to black as something else came into sight._

_It was Cadell._

_But...why was he looking so angry and shaken by grief as he glared up at some shadowy blue figure?_

_I'm in pain._

_All I feel is..._

I let out a frightened, shrill scream as I woke up and shot out of bed with my heart beating like a racing war drum as my hands flew to my stomach out imposive instinct. The nightmare had come back but this time it had gone farther then it ever had before and now my cheetah ears and tail had popped out due to being so scared. My body was sweating buckets as I shook like a leaf as I heard my room's door fly open. We had left Cyncia two days ago much to the displeasure of their desperate pleas. I could scent my team mates as well my Mom; Dad, Pai, and Taruto were stuck making sure the ship didn't go off course.

"Kishi-chan, the same nightmare again?"asked Ichigo in worry.

I nodded as I still trembled like a frightened rabbit as I held myself in desperation to make that horrifying vision leave me alone. That was when I felt somebody wrap their arms around me and I could feel the soothing motion of my hair being stroked. I looked up to see a comforting foxish grin from my currently shirtless purple haired fiancé as tears flowed.

"Shh, it's ok Neko-chan, I'm here."soothed Cadell as Ichigo hearded the others out.

I look at Cadell and I freely allow myself to cuddle closer and cry into the crook of his neck, my tail swaying about. I know already my team mates smelt my fear, but all that mattered to me right at the moment was for this terrible vision to leave my mind. I have really come out of my shell sense I first met Cadell I think I've even become a stronger person sense that day. I just hope my nightmare was just that...a nightmare and not something more severe. Before long I've grown too tired to continue my tears and I willing fell back asleep, my ears and tail vanishing.

Cadell gave a warm smile as he saw Kishi had fallen back asleep, so, calmly he laid her back down on her bed. But not wanting to have her alone like that again Cadell decided to snuggle up to her just in case that nightmare returned to bare it's ugly face again. And before he knew it as well the young swordman was claimed by his dreams as well.

_**My name is Hisoka Anna Kishi and I am the leader of the Aura Mew Mews.**_

_**It means Secret Grace(or Favor) Seashore.**_

_**I am the Choosen Hero-The Snow Maiden-of the goddess of my tribe, Deep Ember and I am the betrothed of Haven Cadell.**_

_**I have been through so much in my life.**_

_**I have gained some things.**_

_**And I have lost some things.**_

_**But now I have to face my destiny that has apparently chained me sense birth for my coming had been predicted by my ancestors when they first arrived on Cyncia, leaving Earth behind.**_

_**But as I'm now walking through the beach of Lake Ashi now that we landed; I can't help but feel strange.**_

_**Like, this planet I had been born and raced on was not my home anymore.**_

_**I wanna go back...but not till I finish Deep Blue once and for all! Nya~!**_

* * *

I sigh as I sat on the branch of the pine tree just watching what was left of the night roll away sense I couldn't sleep due to my nightmare having gone way too violent to with stand. I'm starting to think these nightmares I've been having aren't normal at all, possibly they were visions of things to come. I felt so frustrated right now at now being able to put a finger on it.

But a smile comes to caress my face.

I was to marry Cadell on my 16th birthday and I can still remember the baffled expressions on my father and mother's faces but the rest were laughing or even smiling knowingly. I carefully brought my hand with the moonstone engagement ring to admire the simple, yet, beautiful design of it. The moonstone itself was a shade of silvery blue, making it look like a moon beam had been captured and turned into a crystal-like orb. And the ring itself, I know could be replaced but it meant a lot to me due to the meaning behind it.

"I'm not going to stay here on Earth...I just don't belong here anymore."I whispered to myself with a knowing grin as I looked at the moon.

_**Bleach OST - Raw Breath of Danger**_

That was when I spotted the person I hated with a passion.

Staggering down the path was Kieko and she really wasn't behaving as herself at all. I make haste to hide out of sight-thankfully I'm wearing green and black today-so not to be seen. _"Kieko? What's that baka doing here at Lake Ashi?"_I thought with a hushed hiss. I decide to steal a glance again to see if she's still there and sure enough she is...not?

Danger.

My animal instinct is going hay wire here like I've been on a catnip high!

My ears and tail have appeared for what might be the billionth time in my life as the hair and fur began to stand on end in instinctive fright. That was when I hear the scream...it was a scream that would even chill Pai to the bone. And I knew who that scream belonged to and it causes my face to go ghostly pale...paler then you think an albino can be!

"No...MOM!"I yowled and burst out of my hiding place.

Not long after I notice a few ripples appear on each end of me and out of them came my dad, Kisshu along with Anna, Pai, Taruto, and to my joy even Cadell.

"Dad! Pai-san! Taruto-san! Cadell-kun! I take it you heard Mom's scream too? and where's the others?"I asked quickly.

_**Bleach OST - Creeping Shadows**_

Kisshu had a frightened, anxious look on his face...one I never saw in a long time; not sense my free fall after being infused by Red Data DNA. Pai had that facade of his up, looking more serious then normal but his dark eyes gave way the fact he was concerned too. Taruto looks no better...even if he isn't fond of my mom to a degree. Cadell looked justed as worried as Dad and I though. But before long we soon reached the beach and to my surprise there are craters littered here and there and the stench of burning brush reaches us as our greeting.

That was when we spotted the terrible scene of my mom being ambushed by that brat, Kiyoshi and the idiot, Rhain and behind them was somebody glowing that looked like. _"K-KIEKO? Nani in the world!"_I thought with a flabbergausted expression.

"MOM!"

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo-san!"

Rhain and Kiyoshi both smiled at seeing Mew Ichigo's family and comrades show up; Aura Mew Mews, Mew Mews, and all! And amoung them was that traitor, Cadell along with his _precious_ little hybrid freak. But that was not why they were fighting the wildcat-girl right now. They were just buying their time while Deep Blue tookover this human's body just like what had happened years ago when the original Mew Mews were younger.

I landed on the ground along with the others just as my team mates show up in their Mew states along with Pudding. Dad and Lettuce rush over to help mom out and I can hear Lettuce sigh in relief, saying she is ok...just beat up. I take out my pendant as Cadell and my team mates come to stand by my side while Lettuce transformed into her Mew state. My eyes begin to glow that same pale rainbow, opal-like hue and to everybody's surprise strange markings appear over my body that looked like flames.

"Well, it would seem the mongrol lives."sneered Kiyoshi.

"You are just in time to welcome Master Deep Blue."said Rhain with a smirk.

_**Bleach OST - Enemy Unseen**_

My heart skips a beat as my blood turns cold at hearing that name and images of my nightmare flashes in my mind, causing my pupils to narrow. My gaze darts to Kieko who's growing in completely swallowed now in a blue light. I clench my pendant and waste no time to transform into my own Mew state, showing up again not long after...cheetah ears and all! That was when the blue light started to rise to stand at least six foot tall. I can smell the fear coming off of my parents and I think I understand why now.

Kieko was Deep Blue this entire time!

But...what about the Blood Assassin I battled?

I watch as the blue light vanished, revealing the deity himself in all his so called _glory_ as Kiyoshi and Rhain turned and bowed respectively to him. Deep Blue was easily taller then Pai was and had that built only sword's man would have with those fine toned muscles and lean body built for speed and flexibility. His eyes were the color of ice and they were just as cold. His jet black hair was of knee length and he had those trademark Cyniclon ears. He was in robes of blue and at his waist line was a long black scabard that held a silver sword with a single oval ruby embedded in the center of each end of the hilt.

_**Bleach OST - battle Ignition**_

"You know what to do, kill the traitors and the Mew Mews as well as the Aura Mew Mews."ordered Deep Blue, calmly walking away to get closer to the top of the mountain. Make no mistake he had seen the strange markings on the cheetah-girl's body...in fact he hoped the mongrol would follow him.

"Get back here Blue-teme you baka!"I snarled and shot forward after him.

"Kishi wait!"yelped Cadell, quickly going after Kishi in fright.

Kiyoshi stayed behind while Rhain went after Cadell and Kishi and summoned two parasites in his hands that were glowing blood red. With a simple motion he sent them flying towards the brush where they landed on two snakes. This caused the snakes to grow in size until they look like those sea serpents from old sailer tales with blood red, pupilless eyes and they charged at the remaining group. Attacking brutally as the Mews, Aura Mews, and the three Cyniclian warriors fought back themselves.

"Chocolate-san, Rose-san, go after Cadell-san and Cream-san! They may need your help here!"cried out Mew Nutmeg as Mew Rosemary attacked with Taruto and Mew Pudding.

"You go too Kisshu and Mew Ichigo! Kishi is your daughter, and as such it falls on your shoulders to help her and her betrothed!"called out Pai as he just barely dodged the serpant's tail.

Kisshu and Mew Ichigo gave a nod with determination in their eyes, Kisshu teleporting them away.

Mew Rose and Mew Chocolate nodded as well and dashed off, "You better stay alive guys! We already lost two lives to this war, we don't need more casualities!"

"JUST GO!"cried out Taruto and Mew Rosemary.

* * *

_**Bleach OST - Confrontation**_

I soon reach the docks, Cadell coming to a stop beside me, breathing a little bit hard from the effort of trying to keep up at the speed I was going after Deep Blue. But I'm breathing heavier then he is right now in all honesties and I can't tell why or what as anger burned in my eyes.

That was when Rhain showed up before us in a ripple of air.

"Start talking baka, who is the Blood Assassin and what did you do to Kieko?"I snarled, my tail lashing dangerously.

"It is simple really,"said Rhain coldly as he summoned up his weapon of choice just as Chocolate, Rose, Ichigo, and Kisshu showed up. "Deep Blue surivived that attack from the pink Mew, but I honestily don't know how to tell you the truth. But the Blood Assassin, that girl, and Deep Blue are all parts of his personality. Just like what happened years ago."

"Figures."growled Kisshu and Cadell in unison.

I watch as Rhain snapps his fingers with a crooked grin on his face and no sooner did he do this a flock of what looked like golden eagle chimera appeared and started attacking us. That's when I heard my parents' voices as Cadell summoned up his Kitsune swords, swiftly sending some chimeras away from me...

"Kishi-chan, Rose-san, Cadell-san, Chocolate-san just go! You've gotta stop Deep Blue no matter what the cost!"cried out Ichigo as she shielded herself with her Strawberry Bell.

"We'll be fine, just stop that savage before he can do whatever he is planning!"yelled Kisshu while dodging a storm of slashing talons.

_**Bleach OST - Demolition Drive**_

I give a nod to Cadell, Mew Chocolate, and Mew Rose and we headed off in a hurry further up the the trail and we kept going till we were in the woods and farther up the mountain. Unfortunately that was when Rhain showed up again and if it wasn't for Rose acting so fast he would have surely scewered me in my gut.

"Rose-nee-san?"I yelped, staring in shock at the sight.

"Rose-san!"shrieked Mew Nami in equal shock, Cadell too speachless to say anything.

Mew Rose had taken the blunt of the attack, stabbed by the blade of Rhain's sword due to using herself to shield Kishi. The Red Wolf Mew was holding the blade with her hands, clearly in a lot of pain as she hacked up some blood. She some how managed to get the blade out of her body with help from Chocolate, which caused a shrill caterwaul to ring into the sky as the sounds of battle rang in the air as well from the other locations. She looked over at Kishi with half-lidded, pain glazed indigo eyes as Nami held her.

"Go Kishi-chan...we'll handle this...just go."rasped Rose before coughing up more blood. But all the while Mew Rose kept a smile on her face.

I can feel tears running down my face; nobody had to tell me she was dying...I already knew some how. I gave a sad nod as Nami laid Mew Rose down and started fighting Rhain. I can feel the reassuring grip Cadell has on my shoulder before he took his hand off and I summoned my Bakeneko Blades and we both took to flight to chase after Deep Blue, my strange markings appearing again, glowing gold as a scowl laced both our features.

_**Bleach OST - Treachery**_

It doesn't take long but we both have finally caught up to Deep Blue before he could reach the mountain top. Cadell blocks one way while I block the other with both our blades posed to strike.

"Give it up Blue you baka!"I hissed.

Deep Blue simply grinned as he drew his sword and got it at the ready, "I thought so. You are the Snow Maiden, child and Cadell's treason sure as anything shows that he is also part of Deep Ember's prophecy."

"Who are you calling traitor you fucking bastard?"snarled Cadell, charging and clashing blades with the deity, "I was never on your to begin with!"

"Hm, so you wish to die first. No matter, Cadell Mael Haven you shall fall just like Kisshu did all those years ago."sneered Deep Blue venomously.

I watched in worry as Cadell and Deep Blue clashed in their dangerous dance of swordsmen with two different styles. I had to dodge or duck a few times just to avoid some attacks that came to close from this battle. As I continue to watch I can see Cadell has managed to get a few strikes in on Deep Blue but they were only grazes. Cadell dodges another strike with an amazing show of flips and turns.

"That all you got?"chuckled Cadell as their blades grinded against each other again.

"Don't get cocky brat!"said Deep Blue coldly as he kicked Cadell in the stomach.

I can feel the quick shock of pain when Cadell had been kicked by Deep Blue and I watch as Cadell gets slashed And sent flying down into the trees below. I stare in horror at this sight and I let my twin katanas vanish for now and teleport down. I some how managed to get there just in time to catch Cadell but the force of it sends the two of us violently sliding across the forest floor. Thus, adding more wounds on to my precious warrior and wounding me before we came to a stop near a stream.

I let out a groan at the pain, Cadell still held tightly in my arms as he opens his eyes and looks at me. "D-daijobu Cadell-kun?"

"Y-yeah...I'll be fine Neko-chan,"groaned Cadell as he slowly tried to get up but failed, "YOUCH! Ok...maybe I'm not."

"Baka, don't go fighting alone like that again!"I chuckled as I moved to sit on my legs and made sure to support Cadell while doing so.

"You've done enough...I have to fight him alone. So you just rest, ok?"I soothed, placing my gloved finger on his mouth to silence a coming reply.

_**Bleach OST - Invasion**_

It doesn't take long for Cadell to pass out cold with a worried gleam in his intense orange eyes and I carefully laid his head on the ground before moving my amber gaze up to glare at Deep Blue who is watching with sword in hand. I get to my feet, a little shaken from catching Cadell and the collision but I managed just fine. _"Th-that monster hurt Cadell-kun! Nobody hurts him and gets out unscathed!"_I thought in silent rage, my body beginning to glow in a gold aura as I flew up to face Deep Blue, not meeting his gaze as I summoned my Bakeneko Blades. I then raised my head to lock eyes with Deep Blue, revealing my eyes flash with a pale rainbow light as rage burned in the deep depths of my amber irises.

"You'll pay for what you did."I snarled with a murderous intent coming off of me in violent waves.

Deep Blue just smirked evilly as he and the cheetah-girl at long last began their destined battle.

* * *

_**Bleach OST Quincy's Craft**_

"We did it Kisshu-kun! Kisshu-kun?"

Ichigo stared in shock at seeing her beloved green haired warrior fall to the ground, badly hurt. Without delay-even though she was beat up herself-quickly bent down and helped Kisshu back up as the Dragon Swords vanished.

"Daijobu?"she asked gently, carefully bringing Kisshu's arm over her shoulders.

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the wildcat-girl and shot her a smaller version of one of his impish grins before wincing, his free arm flying to his injured side. "I'll be alright, Koneko-chan. No need to worry...I've had worse then this, remember?"chuckled Kisshu softly.

"Well, we won that battle Kisshu-kun. Lets try and get you to Pai-san, alright?"Kisshu just nodded, clearly still worried.

That was when Kisshu heard the violent clashing of swords and the teenaged female battle cries of a certain bronze haired, amber-eyed Aura Mew Mew. Swiftly he looked up to see two blurs doing their violent dance across the sky; one being a blinding yellow light.

Ichigo looked in the same direction and looked in worry as well as fear for she knew instantly what was going on.

While over with the other two battle sites where the others had become victorious as well, Kiyoshi and Rhain lying lifeless but at the cost of some of them being badly injured. Rose was barely hanging on now as Nami held her, powering down along with her due to their injuries. Pai had been badly hurt along with Taruto, Anna, and Aura also. Lettuce and Pudding had gotten lucky but were also no better off in truth as Anna and Rosemary came to, lying on the ground while Pudding and Lettuced helped their lovers up to their feet...or at least a sitting potision. That's when they too saw the sight of the battle that issued up in the sky between Kishi and Deep Blue...and shockingly, she was holding her own from what very little they could make out due to the clashing sword fighters being too high to see real detail.

* * *

_**Bleach OST - On The Precipice of Defeat**_

I can see fog is starting to roll in now down below as I fight Deep Blue.

My body is covered in grazes and cuts from just barely being able to dodge those blows. I'm completely out of breath here as well and I can feel I'm near my limit's end...and by the gleam in Deep Blue's ice-kissed eyes I can tell he knows it too. But I also notice he is panting a little bit too so he is tiring as well. _"It's now or never."_I thought as I took a deep breath to calm my frightened and angry mind. My pupils glow dangerously as I glared at the tall eflin-eared diety cloaked in ropes of blue and held the single long sword in his right hand.

"Slashing Light Storm!"I yowled and charged forward and vanishing in a brilliant flash of rainbow light.

The two of us clash once more, causing sparks to fly in a frickled frenzy as our blades grinded against each other with a screeching hiss. I don't know how but he is able to dodge or block each of my attacks at the speed I'm moving at. That was when it happened as I leaped away once more, my tail lashing and causing the crystal bell to set loose it's eerie song. That's when I saw it. Deep Blue gave the sliest and evilest of grins as a snicker escaped him and this brought about a frightful gasp to escape me as my sword was smacked out of my left hand by his sword.

"Shit!"I hissed in a very feline manner, tan, black tipped tail lashing about causing the bell to jingle.

"What a pitiful little mongrel you are. Your traitor of a father battled better then this years ago."sneered the diety.

I know that I was hurt right now and tired from having to do these constant attacks but Deep Blue's words only caused me to bare my fangs with all the hostility I had with every breath I took. With a yowl I charged forward to attack again.

Down on the ground Cadell had come to, wincing as he slowly forced himself to his feet, leaning against a boulder for support. But at seeing Kishi jousting with Deep Blue brought about a jolt of horror into his facial features. _"Kishi...be careful."_he thought in worry, feeling a shock wave of pain to his body and soul as Kishi was slash across the right arm. And no sooner had this happen the katana fell and sank into the ground just a few meters in front of him before vanishing in a flash of light. With haste he looked up, glaring at the blue speck as if that alone would stop it from hurting the yellow speck. Cadell felt so helpless not being able to help his beloved neko in this destined battle...but then again it was the prophecy at work again.

_**Naruto Shippuden OST - Despair**_

Blood.

I smell blood!

In fact I know just who it is coming from as I grip my wounded arm and I can't help but look in defiant paralytic fear as the deity swiped at the air and got at the ready. I was now unarmed and helpless here as I saw the bloodthirty gleam in Deep Blue's ice-kissed eyes. I do know that I had managed to wound him on the shoulder earlier during that Slashing Light Storm attack. That's when I see the deity charge at me and I try to dodge but he's too fast at this moment and delivered a deep, clean slash right across my chest and right down to stop at my left knee.

_**Bleach OST - Never Meant To Belong**_

I timidly move my gaze down to see a menacing wound that ran long and deep in my body and I'm shaking like a leaf. And the pain is like nothing I felt before...not even my battle with the Blood Assassin compares to it! I'm just barely even able to stay floating here as I grip my bloody form in pure, solid agony as I glare at Deep Blue with half-lidded eyes. Then before I know it I feel more pain, causing me to wail in agony. I look up to see Deep Blue has again attacked me, this time stabbing me right in the side of my hip and causing me to cough up blood as my vision swims in and out of focus.

"Pitiful mongrol."I hear him say heartlessly, tossing me towards the lake.

Everybody who saw this were struck in pure tangible horror but none more then Cadell as he wasted no time, not caring if he was hurt badly himself. He then franticly teleported over, and flying after her with his hands out stretched in desperation as his dark blue shirt was ruffled by the wind pressure along with his black pants. He could feel the critical amount of pain Kishi was in but that only help to strengthen his resolve to save her from this deadly free fall!

"KISHI!"

He quickly picked up speed just in time to catch Kishi's unconscience, bloody form as her Mew state all but vanished from existance as they collided with the lake. Cadell didn't let go for a second as he kept his grip around her waist and made way for the surface. As they both broke free Cadell gasped for air, Kishi just starting to come around as a groan escaped her. Cadell noticed this alright and made haste to get to the lake's banks.

"Ca-Cadell-kun?"I coughed, my voice barely even a whisper as I struggled to look at Cadell.

"Hush, save your strength right now Kishi."soothed Cadell as they came ashore and he laid the cheetah-girl down on the beach.

I look up at Cadell in a daze from having lost so much blood. I can now see blood, my blood. And there is a lot of it as it covers a good portion of my body, turning my snow-kissed hair a very dark shade of pink as I lay here. I can see Cadell is struggling to fight back tears as he went on his knees and carefully used one hand to support my head and the other to hold me. I can see the tears in his eyes; now flowing as well.

"Are you crying Cadell-kun?"I asked softly, lifting my hand to stroke his cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry, please don't go dying on me Kishi...didn't we promise to marry after this ordeal was over?"sobbed Cadell.

I simply smile at Cadell, taking my hand off of him as I looked over to see my Aura Mew pendant lying blood stained in the shallows not too far away. In fact it is within hand's reach. Another cough escapes me as my body starts feeling unnervingly numb and I try to reach for my pendant. Cadell clearly has seen this and has laid me down gently and quickly grabs it, placing it in the hand that bares my ring.

And in an instant it completely morphed and turned into silver, the patterns where of a rising phoenix encircling a small opal with it's wings and it was no longer a pendant but a medallion. Cadell was stunned to say the least for the medallion gave of a gentle wave of soothing warmth and as he looked up he could have sworn he saw two ghostly figures of a purple-eyed woman with long purple hair and Grey Wolf ears and tail along with a blue haired bird-girl. The ghosts both pointed and went over and touched the Mew medallion and it instantly reacted causing a brillaint rainbow light to wash over them and even reach up to blind Deep Blue before the ghostly figures vanished and Cadell laying Kishi's now unconscience, dying form to rest completely on the sand. His expression was that of somebody out for revenge, the revenge for the one he loved who was now dying again because of Deep Blue.

That's when it happened.

Around Cadell's neck the bloodstone pendant Kishi had given him for his birthday began to morph till it was the same size of Kishi's medallion. It now looked identical to her's but the phoenix was blue and the orb was made of bloodstone and around the ribbon like tails was the Japanese kenji for "kitsune" done in gold. Cadell had felt it and had quickly taken out his necklace to see this and...it felt warm as the eyes of the phoenix glowed softly with in perfect sink with Kishi's glowing medallion.

_**Bleach OST - Destiny Awaits**_

I slowly began to come to as I felt a warmth on my hand and the weakness of being so close to death leaves me. I gingerly started struggling to get up, only managing to get to my elbows for the moment due to all the pain I'm in. I can see my body is drenched with my own blood as well as a bit of Cadell's. And to my surprise the life threatening wound is gone; vanished! Which has me even more confused now but that compares to nothing as I look at my pendant-which is now a medallion-which has changed completely.

"N-Nani?"I gasped, cringing from my annoying critical wound.

Deep Blue was truly shocked to see that these two were so stubborn in accepting defeat. But that really didn't matter to him in all honesties, "Don't know when to quit and join your ancestors, do you?"

Cadell had noticed this and had gone back to Kishi's side and helping her get to her feet. He just sent a silent threatening killer intent as his eyes flashed with a rainbow hue for the first time. Strangely, he could hear this voice ringing in his head right now.

_**"Neko-chan, can you hear that voice in your head too?"**_

_**"Yep...it's Deep Ember's voice."**_

_**"Deep Ember?"**_

_**"Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys I met her in person while in my room. She healed my wound and morphed my Aura Mew Pendant. I think she wants us to say what she is telling us Cade-kun."**_

_**"Alright, then lets do it!"**_

Cadell and I both smirk and bring out our new medallions which are glowing in perfect unison with pale rainbow light, causing Deep Blue to get a scowl on his face. Cadell and I then had our pendants touch each other before pecking them and calling out a battle cry...

"Snow Maidan Kishi! Light Metamorpho-sis!"

"Fox Guardian Cadell! Light Metamorpho-sis!"

And with a blinding opal light that stretched out across to the shore lines we both vanish into a split in time and space.

* * *

_**Cascada - Every Time We Touch**_

Everywhere you look you'd think this was the Mew Realm but there was no DNA strands of any kind.

There was only a stream of spiraling gold and white light.

Dead center was where I was, my wounds none existant in this place as I stood straight, in the same manner as Zakuro did in her transformation and I kissed my medallion, touching it to the morphed Mew Mark that had once been identical to my mother's but was now shaped like a snowflake as it glowed a brilliant rainbow hue as it vanished.

I then was encircled by a vortex of fire.

My body began to grow in hieght till I was the same hieght as Pai and at that same instant my feline feature vanish completely, my elfin ears growing in length till they were the normal length of what a member of the Cyniclon Tribe was suppose to be. My body was of a lean swordsman figure but femine enough to make me look as beautiful as those fire lillies. My snow-kissed hair grew in length till it was at waist length and the bangs that framed the sides off my face grew longer as well.

My skin changes from it's albino coloring to be the same hue as my mother's while the bangs were banded at the ends with silver hair bands. Then in a flash of light a long white satin, sleeveless dress with gold trimings appeared that was cut to the knee at each side of my legs and it only strapped around my right shoulder where the medallion appeared to hold it in place along with a gold trimmed arm cape. My feet soon gained those Cyniclon sandals that looked so much like what the ancient Greeks wore.

I then lashed out like a striking feline and sounding just as feral and cat like as I quickily go and leap into the air, flames yet again appearing but this time to reveal a pair snow white wings folded up at my back as at my waist line appeared two scabbards; one on each side and they each held snow white handled blades(A/N: Look up Rukia's swords, nya~! X3).

My ears soon are graced by a pair of silver bead chain earrings that had bakeneko shaped charms on them at the same time my neck becomes graced by a snow white choker. I race forward with blinding speed and as I do my arms become wrapped in flames that vanish to reveal snow white gaunlets with fingerless gloves. I then leap into a splend display of agile twists and turns in the air, drawing my swords and revealing them to be white with each baring a strange writings not of Earth.

One side of each long blade bore a crest of the Cyniclon Tribe while the other side had a bakeneko pouncing. I shoot open my eyes as I flip again, coming to a stop and landing on my feet and parted my swords causings sparks to fly; having them rest on each side of me at the ready in battle stance.

Upon closer look you could see my eyes were still hot pink.

I then left this realm in a flash of rainbow light.

* * *

_**Naruto Shippuden OST - Sunspot**_

Cadell gave a smirk as drew his Kitsune Swords and pounced, his eyes glowing with that rainbow hue. In a flash of orange light his hair grew in length, his hair bands vanishing and causing his hair to be freed as his head was graced by a Cyniclian male head dress which was a simple gold ring of a crown that went on his forehead. His hair was also now a midnight blue and his intense orange eyes turned softer in hue, becoming more gentle but still over flowing with mischief. He was soon also now robed in purple attire of a knight that really didn't bother with a knight's armor.

With a laugh he tossed his now long swords into the air and went into some back flips, brown fingerless gaunlets with silver plates appeared on his hands and his ears became graced with two gold loops on each lobe in a flash of blue flames. Then with another leap Cadell grabbed his descending blood red Kitsune Swords that were now the length of Kishi's twin katanas from her Mew state. And with a simple flip he landed on his feet which now bore black leather boots as the medallion appeared around his neck on a silver chained necklace. And with a foxish smirk he twirled each blade before going into a battle stance of his own.

Then with a blinding rainbow light he too vanished from this unknown realm.

* * *

Down on the ground Mew Mews had found Nami and Rose and had brought them back to where the others were after just barely managing to save Rose by some miracle. They, along with the other Aura Mews as well as Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto had seen the blinding light and now they saw it again not even a second later up in the sky in front of Deep Blue. The Aura Mew Mews that were conscience could smell the stench of blood and fear that came down on the wind that was blowing the fog away now.

"Oi! Look up there, can you see it nee-san?"Aura asked Anna and Nami with a grunt of pain due to getting looked at by Lettuce.

Nami gave a nod as she still held her injured shoulder as she gazed up at the two specks, "Yeah, but I can't tell who they are."

Anna took a quick sniff at the air as Ichigo helped her to her feet as her lemur tail lashed about, "I can kinda make it out due to my bloodlinage. But the scent confirms it as Cadell-san and Kishi-san. And I can smell fear coming off of Deep Blue."

Everybody that were in the Mew Aqua War years ago stared at Anna like she had two heads from what they had heard just now. They never thought it possible for such a ruthless deity to feel fear. Kisshu and Ichigo knew this the most due to having died fighting him.

"So, Kishi-chan is fighting that tyrannt, huh?"everyone turned at the sound of that familar female voice.

"Never thought I'd be breathing summer air again like this, let alone have my afternoon tea again."came another female voice that was quite snooty.

_**Bleach OST - Comical World**_

The group's mouths dropped at seeing who came into the shade of two trees, facing each other as they looked at the group. Standing there were the two poeple they never expected to meet again!

It was Zakuro and Mint!

Nami instantly got tears in her eyes as the bird-girl and older wolf-girl came out of hiding two reveal they had on red evening gowns and Greek styled sandals. Zakuro had her appearance of her normal state and same went for Mint...the only weird thing was they had their Red Data animal features permaintly out.

"Mom!"squealed Nami in delight as her mother came over and happily took her into her embrace.

The rest of the gang was confused but over the moon at this miraclious event but Pai was still puzzle sense all logic denied this possible. "How in Deep Ember were you able to return to the living Zakuro-san and Mint-san?"

Zakuro gave a sigh, rubbing circles on her forehead as if she had a headache from info overload or something, "I don't know. Last I remember was telling Cadell-san to check out Kishi-chan's Mew Pendant then this blinding light and seeing a phoenix and then waking up here in the forest. And being back to flesh and blood nonetheless too!"

"Confused? Join the club idiots! I'm stuck with my bird tail and wings and ditto for Zakuro with her wolf features."grumbled Mint, crossing her arms.

Ichigo just looked at Kisshu and they both started laughing as the battle continued up in the sky.

* * *

_**Bleach OST - Number One**_

Cadell and I now have the upper hand against Deep Blue as the sun begins to set. But we're all at our limits here but thank goodness this new Phoenix State that I was granted along with Cadell is proventing me from feeling the critical state I was in out of this form. The other bright side was that Cadell and I haven't gotten badly injured in this second go aroun' with the tyrannt.

Deep Blue on the other hand is not so lucky.

"Give it up Deep Blue, you're finished."I hissed, flapping my wings.

"Not..a chance...mongrol!"panted Deep Blue.

Bad move calling me that.

Cadell has lashed out to strike and knocks Deep Blue's sword out of his hand before resting his Long Kitsune Swords against Deep Blue's neck, causing the deity to growl with a scowl on his face and hatred in his eyes.

"Now Kishi! Do it now!"yelled Cadell.

With a smile I poised my swords, criss crossing them as I saw energy beams of purple, blue, green, pink, yellow, bronze, copper, white, and red shoot into the sky and come at me and engulfed my body till it was glowing wth a pale blue light. I smile my impish smile, exposing my long upper canines as I brought my swords appart with a ear splitting screech of steel against steel. "Light..."I called, flairing my wings as the glow went into my swords, "...Cyclone Slash!"

And with that I slash both my blades at the air sending a rainbow light twister of deadly razer sharp wind. Cadell teleports away at the last second I see to avoid the bombbard of the attack. Deep Blue's cries of pain are unnatural as the different colors of light slashed, gashed, and stabbed him till finally it vanishes and Cadell steals this chance to deliver the death blow, stabbing him in the heart and killing him in that instant.

With a stone cold expression Cadell tossed the body of the deity off his blade to the forest floor below where Deep Blue's being shattered and vanished to never appear again, leaving only the lifeless body of Kieko as what looked like a crystallized orb appeared, some smaller ones restoring the area into a blooming paradise to everybody's surprise.

_**Bleach OST - Peaceful Afternoon**_

Cadell and I smiled at each other as we made touched down with solid ground and powered down...feeling much more pain then we had before. Apparently both our wounds got a bit worse from the strain. Those Phoenix states were powerful, I'll say that much but it seemed they were a double edged sword. I let out a gasp as my hands flew to hold my stomach and I collapsed not a second after and some how Cadell managed to catch me. But he too is no better off and with me in his arms we collapsed to the ground of the glade, the setting sun's rays dancing on our barely lucid, badly injured forms. For the first time in so long I don't have cheetah ears and a tail pop out as I smiled lovingly at my beloved warrior.

"Well, Neko-chan...we did it."smiled Cadell, his voice terribly hoarse.

"Yatta! W-we...did and now...I wanna go home...our home."I said happily in a barely audible pitch.

And with a small grin on both our faces we both passed out where we lay just as the voices of our comrades reach our ears.

We had won.

Deep Blue was dead; never to return and the prophecy was fullfilled at last!

* * *

"...Oi, are you crying Aura-san and Anna-san?"

Apparently not long after we had passed out from our injuries grandma had gone and left some poor soul in charge and took two warriors with her to come here not long after we left. And well, here Cadell and I am in the ship's infurmary looking like a chimera had gone and chewed us up and spat us right back out. _"Why do people have to cry with goodbyes? It's so annoying!"_I thought bitterly.

"H-hai...we still can't believe you are leaving along with Zakuro-san, Rose-san, Nami-san, and Mint-san back to Cyncia."whimpered Aura who was being comforted by Pudding.

"Hey...cheer up. We can still visit and so can you sense you guys along with Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto are staying here on Earth. And you guys are coming back soon...anyways."said Cadell with a tired grin.

I can see my mom is trying to cheer up my dad who's gone to try hide his tears by going into the corner, causing me to sweat drop about that. _"Oi, not my fault I'm an adult back on Cyncia!"_I thought with a yawn, slowly starting to nod off. And apparently the ones looking at both Cadell and I have noticed and they bid their farewells, and mom has to drag Kisshu out and off the ship before he decides to do something stupid...much to his displeasure. But Cadell and I both shoot each other our signature grins at the amusing sight before we both fell back asleep contently for the first time in ages sense this entire ordeal started.

No more fighting.

Just Cadell and me...just the two of us seeing through each other's eyes by our eternal love's mental link.


	14. Chapter 14: Soul Mates

**Epilogue**

**Soul Mates**

~.~.~

Four months.

It has been four months sense the battle with Deep Blue.

I'm all alone in this room at the temple right now but I can not help but smile as I stood there with my arms resting on the windowsill. My snow-kissed hair is down and gently curled and a single crown of freshly picked fire lillies graces my head. Today is my birthday, my sweet sixteen and boy was it ever sweet and not some rhyme! I'm getting married today. And the fall weather here on Cyncia is amazing to behold and-dare I say it-more beautiful then back on earth. I've never been so happy in my life, and even my scars to my heart and soul from my past before meeting Cadell are healing slowly but surely.

Currently I am now in this simple, yet, beautifully long Greek style wedding gown that the other older Mews pitched in to make for me. Apparently though it was a huge tradition for a Cyniclian bride to wear one of the colors of Deep Ember and have the crown of fire lillies in her hair; Deep Ember's colors being colors of fire, sky, and the earth. Mint, Zakuro, and mom picked a deep golden yellow color for it. My neck is also graced by a gold chain necklace that had lots of these little tear shaped yellow topaz crystals while on my ears are these cute little moonstone earrings shaped like a stalking cat. Both my wrists have these strings of blue crystal for bracelots and on my feet I'm wearing white Cyniclian sandals.

I soon hear the door knock, "Come in."

It was my dad who was dressed up in fancy Cyncilon Tribe attire just like back at both parties.

"You ready, Ki?"asked Kisshu with a sly grin and a loving gleam in his gold-amber eyes.

I slowly turn around to face my dad with a confidant grin and happily took his hand, "Yes."

And with that I let my father lead me away to where everybody was waiting.

As we move through the hall I can't help but think about the others for now to settle my nerves and down towards Cadell. Pai has gone to teach Anna to be a healer and from what I heard she is having a rough time of it. But she is a tough girl I know she'll pull through it in one piece. Crazy lemur-girl; she's as stubborn as her father was! And I hear Lettuce has gone on to be a doctor for teens.

Then there was Zakuro, Rose, Mint, and Nami.

Boy, was Cadell, Rose, and I ever surprise to see them alive and kicking to tell you the truth but Rose had tackled poor Zakuro down and that sure as anything caused a terrible mess in the storage docks of the ship on our way back. Those two were sneezing for weeks after falling into some spices. Zakuro got used to having her wolf ears and tail permant aand adjusted just as fast once on Cyncia but Rose took to it no sweat. In fact she has a her own house over at the beach off the lake here.

Mint on the other hand took a little longer to adjust to this huge change and finds her now large wings annoying some times. Can't say I blame her for that problem sense she has to work hard to keep them clean. That, and she lost a few feathers now and again by getting them stuck on or between something some how. And it is also the fact she isn't rich anymore that took her so long to adjust. Her daughter, Nami on the other hand adusted faster and quickly started making friends...heck she's even dating now!

Then there was Taruto, Pudding, and Aura.

Taruto and Pudding got engaged not that long ago which is really exciting and...ABOUT TIME! Yeash, those two took _forever_ to finally figure it out in fact. Aura on the other hand is excited to have a family again and is her still hyperactive self while balancing school and continuing to help Ryou out at the cafe with some others.

Then there was my mom and dad.

Dad and mom are expecting another child...which makes me a big sister and I find that exciting to a degree. But they said this one they'll just home school sense they don't want a repeat of negative history. Grandma's retired from leading the tribe and offered the role to dad, who refused and well, now that role is mine and sense being here I've pretty much stopped speaking in the Japanese way and gone straight to my tribe's way.

But anyways, what's going on now...

I smile lovingly at Cadell who delivers one right back. Cadell was dressed completely in white and looked like one of those knights during a wedding. His hair was done up in a single white band in a ponytail style and his ears had twin gold spiral loops on each lobe. The ceremonal words rang through the air and Cadell and I do our_ I do's_. Cadell got a simple spiral silver ring that I had picked out myself and I placed it on his ring finger. Cadell then took the silver ring with the little heart shaped blue crystal.

"With the approval of Deep Ember I name you Emporer Cadell Haven and Empress Kishi Haven. You may now kiss the bride."

With out a second thought I wrapped my arms around Cadell's neck and he pulls me close holding my waist as he kissed passionately and deeply, causing everybody to cheer.

And for the first time I feel true peace and happiness.

Cadell and me, soul mates by fate.

And you know what?

"I'd never trade this for the world."I whispered to Cadell once we pulled appart.

Cadell chuckled as he scooped his wife off her feet and gave a foxish grin, "Neither would I my lil' angel, Niether would I."

_**The End**_


	15. Important Message

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne  
Will Rayne 

AriaSnow


End file.
